


we're only getting older, baby, and i've been thinking about it lately...

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Harry and Niall are besties, Kid Fic, M/M, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Rimming, Smut, blowjob, harry wants a baby, loaded gun obvs, louis and harry are married, trophy wife harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 42,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um... What do you mean?" He tries, but Louis sees right through it.</p><p>"C'mon, love, you know what I'm talking about. You told the world that I don't want any kids." </p><p>"Well, you don't," Harry answers moodily. "What's wrong with telling them the truth?" </p><p>Louis sighs wearily. "You made it sound like you do want kids, though." </p><p>"So what if I do?" Harry whispers. His heart is stammering in his chest. He still feels dizzy.</p><p>or, Louis is a famous football player and Harry is his supportive husband who desperately wants to start a family. Louis doesn't want kids because of his career, but fate has other plans in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yay i'm so glad to finally be posting! it seems as if i've been working on this forever! it's kind of like my baby haha. also i have a couple of comments about the fic that you should probably read before you read the actual fic! 
> 
> 1) i know that professional football players do not tour for two months. i only wrote that for the sake of the story/plot and so on.  
> 2) the flashbacks are brief and are only a few important moments in h&l's relationship. i wanted to include them so there was a little bit of back story to their relationship.
> 
> & i think that's it! thank you so much for reading and leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed xxxxx

Harry doesn't think he'll ever tire of watching Louis' games.

 

No, cross that, he _knows_ he'll never tire of them. He's currently stood with both of his hands to his mouth, shouting as loud as he can for number seventeen. It's hard to be heard amongst hundreds of screaming fans, but Harry has gotten quite used to it. In fact, he might just be the loudest of them all. To be fair, he's had four years of practice, two as Louis' boyfriend and two as his husband.

 

Arsenal's winning by two goals, and the game only has a few minutes left. Harry feels himself fill with pride as he cheers, giving a big wave to Louis when he looks his way. Louis smiles, small and private, before his attention is back to the game.

 

Arsenal wins. The crowd immediately goes wild. It's a home game, so it's to be expected, but the volume is absolutely deafening. He looks over at his mate, Niall, husband to one of Louis' teammates named Zayn, who's rocking his one year old in his arms. Eliza won't stop crying, and Harry feels pity well up inside him.

 

"Can I see her?" He asks Niall, having to raise his voice to be heard.

 

Niall hands her over and Harry cradles her closely, cooing at her. She's an absolute doll. Her hair's black like her daddy's and her eye's are blue like her papa's. Her pudgy cheeks turn into a delighted little grin once she's in Harry's arms. He smiles back at her, and just like that, she's quiet.

 

"I tell ya, mate, I dunno how you do it," Niall says next to him. He's smiling down at Eliza, fond as can be. "Every single time, you manage to calm her down. Can't wait till you have kids of your own."

 

Harry just shrugs. The truth is, he can't wait either, but that's not going to happen. Louis had told him in only their sixth month of dating that he didn't want kids — ever. He'd said that football was too large of an aspect in his life, and if he ever had children, he wouldn't have the time for them. It'd be unfair to the kids.

 

Harry had stupidly agreed with him. Of course, he'd just been nearly fucked out of his mind by Louis and they'd been snuggling in bed, so of course Harry had agreed with him.

 

He can't say that he doesn't regret it. He really, really wants children, but it'll never happen. At least he has his mates' kids — they'll just have to be enough for him.

 

Harry gently hands Eliza over to Niall and Zayn runs over, smacking a kiss to his husband's lips. Harry watches as Niall hands Eliza over, then Zayn is pressing kisses all over her face, grinning as she bursts out into giggles.

 

Harry actually, like, aches. He wants a kid so badly, so badly that he _hurts_ at the sight of Niall, Zayn, and Eliza together.

 

He's interrupted by Louis locking their lips together and slipping an arm around his waist. Harry hums, bringing a hand to Louis' cheek.

 

"You did incredibly, Lou," he tells him. Louis smiles at him, heart eyes visible, and no matter how long they've been together, Harry still gets butterflies at the way Louis looks at him.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Mhm," Harry hums, pressing another peck to his husband's lips. "And when we get home, I'll give you your prize."

 

Harry quite enjoys the way that Louis' eyes go all wide...as if he's _actually_ surprised by how easy Harry is for him.

 

"Mm, well, I'm gonna hop in the shower, and then I'll meet you at home. Love you, baby."

 

Louis pecks his lips as Harry whispers that he loves him too.

 

***

 

_"Didn't I tell you that I wasn't in the mood to party with you and your boyfriend's stupid football player mates?" Harry huffs, looking down at his black skinny jeans._

 

_When Niall had said they were gonna do something fun, Harry had gotten into the car and gone along with it. He thought maybe they would go ice-skating, or see a movie, but nope. Instead, they're parked in some rich guy's driveway, music blaring from the inside of his stupid mansion. Niall's been dating Zayn for a few months now, and they're very clearly gone for each other._

 

_Zayn just so happens to be a famous football player for Arsenal. You know, because that happens every day._

 

_"Hey, Haz, don't be like that. It's gonna be fun. His mates are actually really nice...and you never know, maybe you'll meet someone that's into tall blokes with curly hair," Niall suggests._

 

_Harry's cheeks pink at the insinuation. The last thing he needs is a football player boyfriend. Niall and Zayn make the touring and constant practice and time apart seem easy, but Harry knows for a fact that it can't be. He doesn't think he'd be able to handle it, if the tables were turned._

 

_He and Niall get out of the car and make their way towards the house. Harry's hands cram into the pockets of his coat as he lets out a breath, watching as it flows from his mouth. Below freezing, then. It's really not all too surprising for a January in London._

 

_Once inside, Niall stays with him for all of five minutes before flittering off to find Zayn. Harry huffs to himself. He_ knew _this would happen. Might as well get something to drink, he figures, and makes his way to the kitchen._

 

_He pours himself a mixed drink, not even exactly sure what's in it, but it smells alright, so it's probably not horrible. Harry walks out of the kitchen and is about to take a drink when he bumps into a solid body in front of him._

 

_Of course, Harry's drink flies out of his cup and onto the stranger's shirt. Harry's mouth gapes and, oh god, what a way to start the night..._

 

_"Oops, I can get that out, just—"_

 

_Harry stops talking when the stranger looks up at him, mostly because he's pretty sure all the air goes completely from his body. The guy is_ fit _, with tanned skin, blue eyes, long, caramel colored hair, and a bit of stubble on his cheeks. He looks a few years older than Harry himself._

 

_The man smiles, soft, and holds out his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry does, his lips cautiously moving up into a smile of his own._

 

_"Hi, I'm Louis. And you are?"_

 

_Louis' voice is higher than Harry would've thought, but it's hot either way. Of course Louis would have a hot voice; he has a hot everything else._

 

_"I'm Harry. Sorry about your shirt, I really can get that out, if you'd like—"_

 

_Louis shakes his head, laughing. He looks down at his shirt and shrugs. "'S okay, love. I'm pretty sure I have, like, twenty of the exact same shirts at home. Wait right here, I'll get you another drink."_

 

_Harry barely even processes as Louis takes his (now half empty) cup from his hands and walks off, the word 'love' still floating around in his mind._

 

_Louis is back only a couple of a minutes later, a beer in his hand. Harry can't help but giggle at the sight of Louis' shirt as Louis hands him the bottle._

 

_"What?" Louis asks, though he's smiling, amused._

 

_"Nothing, I just — I really made a mess out of your shirt. Looks kinda funny."_

 

_Louis laughs, too. "Do you wanna — do you wanna go sit down? Have a chat?"_

 

_Harry's heart flutters at the thought of getting to know Louis better, and he nods, following Louis over to a couch._

 

_That's how it starts._

 

***

 

See, the thing is, Harry thought he loved Louis enough not to want kids. He thought they had each other, and that was all they needed. While Harry is still of a similar mindset (he loves Louis with all his heart, there's no doubting that), he's realized that loving Louis so much just makes him want kids even more. He knows Louis would be an extraordinary father — both of them would be.

 

There's a four year age difference between them. Harry's the age now that Louis was when they first met (twenty-four), which means Louis is twenty-eight. Harry isn't daft, he knows they're at the age where most people have their children. A prime example of this is that nearly all of their friends have kids. Niall and Zayn have Eliza, Liam and Sophia have two little ones with another on the way.

 

Louis doesn't talk about it. Harry doesn't know _how_ , considering it's just about the only thing on his own mind, but whatever. Harry's only brought it up a couple of times, and each time it's tense and uncomfortable.

 

Harry sighs as he parks his car in he and Louis' driveway. He's been married for two years and the thought of kids has never plagued his mind this much. He thinks it must be the way that Zayn had run from the field to his little girl, how sweetly Niall had looked at him while he did.

 

That could be he and Louis; that _should_ be he and Louis.

 

Harry listens as Louis pulls into the driveway only a few minutes later. Harry knows he promised a prize for Louis, but like...seriously, what's the point of sex if it's not to create babies?

 

This night is supposed to be about Louis, Harry reminds himself. He won a match tonight. Harry needs to be the supportive husband that he is and get down on his knees for him.

 

He stands up, making his way to the door, and as soon as Louis walks through the door, Harry pounces. He jumps into Louis' arms and locks their lips together, Louis catching him with a muffled hum of surprise.

 

Louis' hands grasp Harry's arse and Harry all but purrs, licking inside of Louis' mouth, tasting the minty flavor of gum that Louis must have been chewing. "Looked so fit out there, Lou. Always look so fucking good."

 

Harry gasps as he's pressed roughly into the front door, but he loves it, loves when Louis is rough. He can already feel his cock starting to harden at the thought of Louis being rough with him tonight.

 

"Don't even watch the game, do you, love? Too busy staring at me," Louis mutters. Harry tilts his neck to the side, exposing it to Louis, and his husband immediately responds. He sucks right at Harry's pulse point, causing Harry to let out a soft noise of content.

 

"Only have eyes for you," Harry assures breathily.

 

Louis smirks against his throat and then he's biting down and Harry nearly comes right there. His hips grind against Louis' and Louis lets out a low groan.

 

"You already getting hard, baby?" Louis questions, and Harry nods, not the least bit ashamed.

 

"Mhm. Wanna suck you," Harry pleads.

 

Louis runs a hand through Harry's curls and then he's switching their positions, so that Louis is the one against the door. He sets Harry down on the floor and Harry doesn't waste any time pressing his nose against Louis' clothed cock. Louis bites down on his bottom lip as he watches Harry undo his trousers, quickly ridding him of them.

 

"God, baby, so enthusiastic," Louis breathes.

 

Harry mouths at his cock through his boxers, just about buzzing with how close he is to getting what he wants. He pulls down Louis' boxers and his mouth actually waters at the sight of Louis' bare cock. His husband's fully hard now, red and straining up against his stomach, and Harry — Harry wants...so much.

 

He leans in and licks a long, slow stripe from the head of Louis' cock up to his balls, relishing the way that Louis shudders bodily. He then suckles at Louis' head, continuing to tease, until Louis abruptly pulls at Harry's curls and directs his mouth onto his cock.

 

Harry goes easily enough, loosening his jaw to fit Louis' cock inside his mouth. His own is starting to twitch at the way that Louis is pulling his hair, because if there's one thing that totally gets Harry off, it's having his hair pulled on.

 

This is about Louis, though, and only Louis. He wants to make him feel good. With this thought in mind, he begins bobbing his head back and forth on Louis' cock, his hands grasping onto the back of Louis' thighs to steady himself. He brings one hand to play with Louis' balls as he sucks greedily at Louis' cock, feeling delighted when Louis moans, long and drawn out, and then rests his head against the door.

 

"Hazza, love, look so — look so pretty for me," Louis rasps, nearly breathless, it sounds like. "Take my cock so well."

 

Harry preens at the compliment, feeling it run all over him. He loves when Louis praises him, loves it so much. It makes him want to do an even better job.

 

He removes his lips from around Louis' cock, breathing for only a second before he's taking all of Louis in his mouth and down his throat. Harry hasn't ever had a gag reflex, so deep-throating isn't a problem for him.

 

As soon as Louis' cock hits the back of his throat, Louis gasps, pulling even harder at Harry's curls. Harry can't help the guttural moan he lets out, because _god_ , yes, Louis is pulling roughly at his hair and his cock is down Harry's throat and like — Harry couldn't be more content.

 

"Your f-fucking mouth, swear to god," Louis curses, breath escaping his mouth in soft, desperate pants.

 

Harry knows Louis is getting close, feels it in the way that Louis' balls tighten up, and he's expecting Louis to come down his throat when suddenly—

 

Louis pulls him off his cock, dragging Harry to his feet so he can snog him. "Wanna hold off so I can come inside you."

 

Harry's eyes glaze over. He'd thought tonight would just be a blowjob kind of night (Louis is always tired after games, not that Harry minds in the slightest), but no. Louis wants to fuck him. Harry is going to get fucked.

 

He moans against Louis' lips at the thought, hands slipping underneath Louis' shirt and helping him take off his shoes and socks so Louis is completely naked. Louis whines about Harry being fully dressed before he's stripping Harry of his clothes, as well. Soon enough, they're both naked, with their cocks fully hard as they snog against the front door.

 

Louis scoops Harry into his arms and Harry squeals in surprise, looping his arms around Louis' neck.

 

"C'mon, baby," he whispers as he carries Harry. "I'm taking you to bed."

 

Harry giggles before reconnecting their lips together, kissing amorously the entire way to their bedroom.

 

***

 

_The first time they ever talk about kids, Harry is still feeling stretched out from Louis' cock being inside him only minutes ago, and they're enveloped in the thick white blankets of Louis' bed. They're cuddling, with Harry as the little spoon to Louis' big spoon._

 

_Harry's feeling elated. He just had sex for the first time with his boyfriend of six months, and it was really fucking awesome sex. He's feeling on top of the world._

 

_It's because of this that he whispers, "Hey, Lou," and Louis' hands brush over his stomach, kissing the back of his neck._

 

_"Yes, love?" utters Louis in response._

 

_"What's your opinion on kids?"_

 

_He probably wouldn't have asked that question if he weren't in such a sex-induced haze, but it needed to be asked eventually. Harry can really see a future with Louis, and he knows Louis sees one with him too; no matter how short of a time they've been seeing each other._

 

_He feels Louis stiffen, just a little bit, behind him. Harry doesn't take that as a good sign, so he quickly babbles, "I mean, I'm not asking because I want kids right this very minute, I just. I think it's an important question, ya know?"_

 

_Louis hums an affirmative. "Yeah, I know, hon. I don't, um, I don't think I want kids; at least, not with the job that I have and all. Football is such a major part of my life that I wouldn't have the time they needed, that they deserved. It'd be unfair to them."_

 

_Harry feels some of his elation melt away. He and Louis have so much in common, how — how could they disagree about something so important? Harry has always wanted kids, since he was a kid himself, really. He can't imagine being married to Louis and never having children._

 

_Louis lets out a sigh. "It's usually a deal-breaker for most people. I mean, you're still so young, Haz. I understand if you want children someday. It's just — it's not gonna be with me," he whispers, twining their hands together._

 

_Harry huffs. He might want children, but he wants Louis even more. Slowly, he turns around, cupping one of Louis' cheeks so he can chastely kiss him._

 

_"Lou, I love you. You know that. So even if I did want kids, I wouldn't want them to be with anyone but you. If you don't want kids, I respect that."_

 

_Louis grins at him and then they're kissing again, soft and sweet, and Harry's toes curl at how much Louis makes him feel._

 

_"You're incredible, Harry. Love you so much."_

 

_Harry repeats the words and they go back to spooning, both of them falling asleep only minutes later._

 

***

 

Louis tells Harry the next day that he has to leave for his tour in only a week. Harry, as usual, takes this news horribly. It's not _his_ fault that he absolutely hates it when Louis goes on tour and leaves him. What type of person _would_ like having their husband leave for two months straight? It doesn't help that he and Louis are practically co-dependent on each other.

 

"Honey, you know that I'll text and call and video chat with you whenever you want. You know that," Louis murmurs, pressing a kiss to the tip of Harry's nose.

 

Harry sighs shakily. "Yeah. I just — I hate being apart from you for so long. Hate it more than anything."

 

Louis kisses Harry softly, one of his hands stroking through his husband's hair. Harry immediately relaxes into the touch.

 

"We'll make the most of our week together, alright?" Louis says.

 

Harry nods, and then their lips are back together in a passionate kiss.

 

The week goes by mostly in a haze of sex, sex, and more sex, as most of their last weeks together do. The first couple of days they spend locked up in their house together, though they then wander out to a club on their fourth day.

 

They have a couple of beers and dance with each other on the dance floor, before making their way back home. Harry changes into the yoga pants he knows Louis loves on him and goes down to the bar they have in their basement.

 

Harry's already tipsy from the few beers he's had (lightweight and all that), but he wants to be drunk. He also wants Louis to be drunk so they can have some really awesome drunk sex. It's been awhile, and what better time than when Louis is getting ready to leave for his tour?

 

He pours them shots and then yells for Louis to come downstairs, listening as he makes his way down the steps. Harry smirks when Louis very clearly checks him out, drinking in the sight of him in his tight little pants.

 

"Whatcha doin', love?" Louis asks him, his eyes moving from Harry to the bar.

 

Harry steps in front of him and hands him a shot. "Monopoly. Whenever you buy a property or donate money to the bank, you have to shed a piece of clothing or take a shot. The first person naked loses."

 

Louis' eyes go a little dazed but he nods as both of them take a seat on the couch, shot glasses and a bottle of liquor on the table in front of them. Harry sets up the monopoly game between them and then they start.

 

Harry, of course, buys as many properties as he can. By the time he's been around the board once, he's shirtless and has downed two shots. Louis is more logical about it, though he's bought one property and is now shirtless. Harry's more-than-tipsy brain is suddenly very much distracted by him.

 

The second time around, Louis' luck runs out. He has to draw a card from the pile, which says he must give fifty dollars to the bank. Louis takes a shot and then, during his next turn, he lands on 'go to jail.'

 

"What happens then?" Louis asks, a pout visible on his lips.

 

Luckily, Harry realizes how massive the possibilities are here. "Uh, ya gotta take off your clothes and have a shot."

 

Louis gives him a dubious look.

 

Harry simply shrugs. "Sorry, Lou, I don't make the rules."

 

Louis snorts at that and then he's untying the strings of his grey sweatpants, pulling them off. Harry's mouth grows dry at the sight of just Louis in his boxers, and then he's downing a shot, and Harry hungrily watches Louis' throat move as he swallows.

 

"Okay, my turn," Harry declares, trying to distract himself. He's always been a horny drunk, and sitting in front of a more-than tipsy, half naked Louis is _so_ not helping.

 

He buys a property just so he can strip of his pants, feeling Louis' eyes on him all the while. Harry's drunk enough that he thinks about giving him a lap dance, because fucking hell that'd be hot, but he's not drunk enough to actually do it. It's a shame, really, because he is so ready to grind his hips all over Louis' crotch and....

 

Wow, he _is_ a horny drunk.

 

They make it through their third turn without anything happening, though their fourth turn around the board results in both of them having to take shots. Harry can feel it now; he's definitely drunk, and he can tell that Louis is, too. He's so ready for them to fuck that he's half-hard in his boxers, ready for one of them to just lose already.

 

That person is Louis. Once again, he lands on a go-to-jail space, so he takes a shot and strips of his underwear.

 

"Guess I'm the loser," Louis says, very much naked now and Harry is very much drunk and, wow, he _wants_. He strips of his own boxers before jumping into Louis' lap, locking their lips together and licking messily inside Louis' mouth. He can taste the last shot Louis took along with Louis' own specific taste, and it's even more intoxicating than the liquor.

 

Louis kneads Harry's arse in his hands and Harry grinds against Louis' bare cock, both of them moaning into the others mouth at how _good_ it feels.

 

"Gonna eat you out," Louis whispers into his mouth, and Harry shudders, feels his cock give a little twitch. "Then I'm gonna fuck you, right here. That sound good?"

 

" _Yes_ ," Harry hisses, already flipping over so his bum is in the air. He puts a pillow underneath of him so his arse is propped up and then wiggles it a little. "C'mon, Lou."

 

The next thing he knows, there's a hand smacking his arse, and Harry's writhing into the couch. He fucking loves getting spanked, loves having Louis punish him.

 

"You telling me what to do now?" Louis asks, breath hot against Harry's throat. Harry quickly shakes his head and Louis hums, pleased, as he sucks a mark into Harry's neck. "Good baby."

 

Louis takes his time, kissing down Harry's back and sucking hickeys into his thighs before he's finally exactly where Harry wants him. Louis still manages to tease, pressing a light kiss to Harry's hole before spending more time with his thighs.

 

Harry can't take it anymore. He's so hard and he needs Louis' tongue inside him right _now_ or he might actually cry.

 

"Lou, Lou, Lou, _please_ ," Harry begs, because he's fucking desperate, he really is, and then Louis is licking a long, slow stripe into his hole, and Harry loses it.

 

He moans, his head falling forward into his arms as pleasure fills his entire body. He loves the way that Louis takes his time with him, even when they're both drunk and desperate for each others bodies. Louis still takes care in opening him up, starting with slow laps of his tongue, deep enough that Harry's drunken mind feels like he can feel him everywhere.

 

Harry knows by now how to get Louis to speed up, and it's by being good and staying still. He doesn't try to rut his hips against the pillow, or move his arse into Louis' face. No, instead he just takes what Louis has to give him, and he knows Louis will be quite pleased with him.

 

Sure enough, Louis gives his arse a little squeeze, murmuring how good he is and Harry's legs fall open, preening at the praise. Then Louis' tongue starts to fuck his arse and Harry isn't sure what the noise that escapes his mouth is, a high-pitched, keening sound, but he can't help it. This is his favorite part, because Louis manages to ravish him every single time.

 

Louis points his tongue and moves in and out, in and out, so fast that Harry is seeing stars and he can't help it, can't control himself anymore as he fucks his arse back onto Louis' tongue. Louis must be pretty out of it too, because he doesn't even scold him, just grasps onto his hips and fucks him harder, a moan escaping from both of their lips.

 

"Taste so good," Louis rasps, and Harry shivers because _he did that_. He made Louis' voice sound like that.

 

"I'm close," Harry gasps as Louis twists his tongue a certain way, but instead of Louis trying to get him off, Louis is backing away from him.

 

Harry's arse clenches emptily and he whines, spinning around to give Louis a pout. Louis just smirks and licks into his mouth, and it's so dirty, because Harry can taste himself on Louis' lips, but he loves it.

 

"Gonna fuck you now. You ready for my cock, love?" Louis asks him.

 

Harry looks down at it and he nods, quickly, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist. " _Please_ , so ready for you, Lou. Want — want your cock, want it inside me."

 

Louis swallows thickly as he begins to line himself up with Harry's arse. There's a brief, fleeting moment where Harry feels like he's forgetting something, but then Louis is inside him and the thought slips from his mind entirely.

 

***

 

_The first time Louis goes on tour, it nearly ruins he and Harry's relationship. Harry's been weary about the whole thing since he first started dating Louis, though his qualms begin to ease the longer they're dating. They've been together for eight months when Louis leave for tour, so Harry thinks, hey, he's confident enough in his relationship that he knows nothing will happen while Louis is away. Sure, he'll miss Louis a hell of a lot, but they'll get through it._

 

_That's not even close to what happens._

 

_The first month is fine. They video-chat three times a week, always text or call each other before bed, and even have some pretty awesome phone/Skype sex every now and then. Harry always manages to watch Louis' games on the telly, too, to see how he and his team are doing._

 

_The second month is when it all goes to shit. The night before everything happens, Harry and Louis are texting for nearly an hour straight, checking in on each other and seeing how the other has been. Harry tells Louis about his job at the library and Louis tells him about his upcoming match. Harry's getting ready to respond when Louis tells him he has to go, that he's partying with the guys tonight since they don't have practice for another couple of days._

 

_He also says he can't call tonight, since he'll most likely be pissed, and Harry is fine with it. He's more than fine with it; he tells Louis to have fun with his mates, that he loves him, and that's it._

 

_Or, at least, Harry had_ thought _that was it. No, instead, the next morning when Harry goes online, the very first thing he sees are pictures from Louis' night out. A chill runs down his spine and his stomach feels sick._

 

_Louis, taking shots with beautiful women. Louis, with some blonde bimbo on his lap. Louis, laughing it up without a care._

 

_Harry's initial reaction is to be hurt, is to wonder how Louis could do this to him, but then he just feels fucking_ angry _. He calls Niall and demands for him to come over, not caring about the time or anything else. He just needs his best friend with him here; right /now/._

 

_"Geez, alright, alright, I'm comin'," Niall grumbles._

 

_While Niall is driving over to Harry's flat, Harry is silently fuming to himself. He and Louis had been getting ready to move in together. They'd talked about kids (not that Louis wanted any). They'd had fucking_ plans _. How could Louis throw that all away for one stupid night with ditzes who wanted nothing but sex?_

 

_Almost as soon as Niall arrives to his flat, he can tell that something is wrong. He wraps Harry up in a hug and Harry melts into the embrace, all his anger being replaced by sadness. A few stray tears slide down his cheeks and Niall backs away slightly, looking equally amounts worried and terrified._

 

_"Hey, Haz, what's wrong?" He asks._

 

_Harry sniffles. "Louis cheated on me."_

 

_Niall's blue eyes go wide and his mouth gapes the slightest bit. "W-What?! How do you know? That's so unlike him."_

 

_Harry scoffs. So unlike him Harry's arse. "Saw pictures of him online partying with a bunch of model-looking girls. I'm not dumb, I know what happens after that."_

 

_"Can I see?" Niall questions, and Harry nods, walking over to his computer. He gestures to the pictures and the article and Niall grimaces in sympathy. "I mean, you don't know for_ sure _what happened afterwards. He could've just been drunk."_

 

_"That doesn't allow him to have girls hanging all off of him. We're through, Niall. Honestly, I — I can't even look at him right now."_

 

_"Haz," Niall tries to reason, interrupted by Harry's phone ringing. Harry looks down at it and sees Louis' caller ID, along with a picture Harry had taken of him right after a match. His long hair had been sweaty and pulled back by a headband, and although he usually pulled funny faces with fans, he'd been genuinely smiling when Harry took his picture._

 

_Harry feels a terrible mixture of sadness and anger. He throws his phone on the ground right when it goes to voicemail._

 

_"Harry! What the hell was that?!" Niall exclaims._

 

_Harry picks his phone up, groaning when he sees it still works. Should've went for the wall; the wall always worked. Well, in all the cliche, girly chick flicks Harry watched it did._

 

_"It was Louis. I don't want to talk to him, not now, not ever."_

 

_"'S a bit harsh, isn't it?"_

 

_"He cheated, Niall! That's a bit /harsh/, don't you think?" Harry hisses, tears falling down his cheeks again. God, he's a right mess._

 

_Niall gives him a squeeze. "You won't know that unless ya talk to him, mate."_

 

_"That's not going to happen. He can fly his arse here if he wants to talk with me."_

 

_There's a part of Harry that knows he's not being sensical, but an even larger part is equal amounts angry as it is sad. He hates that feeling._

 

_"You want to go out for breakfast?" Niall offers, trying to comfort in the only way he knows how; through food. "I'll treat!"_

 

_"Yeah, Ni, sure. Let me get changed and then we can go."_

 

_Instead of things getting better after that, they only get a whole lot worse. Louis keeps calling and texting and face-timing him, but Harry never answers. He's way too pissed off to even look at them._

 

_It's been a week and a half since he stopped talking with Louis. Harry's in his bed, watching Gossip Girl reruns on Netflix while he stuffs his face with Ben & Jerry's chocolate brownie ice cream. He is the physical embodiment of self-pity and wallowing, but who even gives a shit? Not Harry. _

 

_Chuck and Blair are getting ready to make-out when Harry hears the sound of a key turning in its lock. Harry quickly pauses the telly before his entire body freezes because — because that's_ his _door being unlocked._

 

_That doesn't make sense, though. The only person who has a key to Harry's flat is Louis, and he isn't supposed to be back for two more weeks._

 

_Harry stands up on his bed once he hears the door open, remote control in his hand as a weapon, because clearly the only logical explanation behind this is that he's getting robbed. There is a robber in his house right now making his way to Harry's bedroom._

 

_Harry's bedroom door opens. Harry almost screams, except — except it's not a robber. It's Louis._

 

_"What the hell is wrong with you!" Louis shouts._

 

_Harry bristles with anger, standing even taller on his bed. He's sure he looks quite menacing, in his banana printed pajama bottoms and an old uni t-shirt._

 

_"What the hell's wrong with me? No, what the hell is wrong with you!" Harry corrects, his voice just as loud as Louis'._

 

_"You haven't answered my calls or my texts or my — my_ anything _for an entire week! You want to tell me what's up with that?"_

 

_Harry looks down at his half-eaten Ben & Jerry's pint. "I think you know _ exactly _what's up with that, Louis," he spits out._

 

_"No!" Louis shouts, tugging frustratedly at his hair. "I really don't! What the hell would possess you to do something like that? I was — I was worried out of my_ mind _. I'd thought something had happened to you, and I...I..."_

 

_Harry feels his heart stutter in his chest at the fact that Louis was worried about him, but then he remembers why he wasn't responding in the first place._

 

_"We're through, Louis," Harry says, his voice surprisingly strong for someone who feels like they're being ripped apart from the inside out. "I don't ever want to see you again. Enjoy your partying footballer life."_

 

_"Is_ that _what this is about?" Louis asks, almost as if he can't believe what he's hearing. "You're upset because I went out with some friends?"_

 

_"No!" Harry groans, jumping off the bed and onto the floor. "I'm upset because you cheated, you dickhead!"_

 

_Louis' eyes practically bulge from his head. "I did_ what _?"_

 

_"You_ know _! I saw those pictures with you and those bimbos, getting all close and comfortable with each other."_

 

_"It wasn't like that," Louis mutters, sounding like his teeth are gnashing together._

 

_"Yeah? Well I want to know one thing, Louis. Was I just a fuck for you? Someone to get off with before your tour started? Because I really fucking cared about you. And I — I hope you know I felt absolutely_ humiliated _when I saw those pictures of you and those girls."_

 

_Harry cautiously spares Louis a look and sees that he's persistently shaking his head, taking a few, hesitant steps towards Harry. Harry doesn't back away. He's not sure why._

 

_"Harry," Louis whispers, all of the anger slipped right out of his voice. "Of course you weren't just a fuck to me. I care about you more than you know. Those pictures had to be taken eventually so the media could keep up the whole 'he's straight' image. And all those girls you saw? Hired beforehand, professional models and actresses and the like. I didn't care about any of them."_

 

_Louis' standing right in front of him now, and he gently takes Harry's hands in his own, Harry looking up at him with a wide-eyed expression._

 

_"You didn't?" he utters._

 

_"Was thinking about you the entire night. I don't — I can't lose you, H. Don't let me lose you," Louis pleads._

 

_Harry lets out a breath and then he's locking his arms around Louis' neck, closing the distance between them as they hug tightly._

 

_"I'm so sorry, I should've trusted you. I just got so scared because I was already apprehensive about the entire tour and I just—"_

 

_"Hazza, baby, it's okay. I'm sorry I scared you. I'll tell you next time they plan something like that, yeah?"_

 

_Harry nuzzles into Louis' neck, breathing him in. It hits him for the first time that they haven't seen each other in a month and a half._

 

_"Hey!" Harry exclaims, a small smile on his lips. "It's good to see you."_

 

_Louis laughs and holds him close and kisses him. They spend the rest of the day together, cuddled in bed, occasionally apologizing to the other for being stupid._

 

_If anything, the fight just makes them even closer than before._

 

***

 

Harry is an emotional wreck by the time that Louis has to leave, as he so usually is. He fixes his husband a proper breakfast and watches as he eats it, too anxious to eat anything himself. Ever since the disaster that was Louis' first tour, Harry hasn't been particularly _fond_ of sending his husband off.

 

Not that he doesn't trust him, Harry thinks, twirling his wedding ring around his finger. Because he does. He trusts Louis more than a lot of people he knows. It's just... There's the missing him, the worrying about something happening to him while he's away, something happening to _Harry_ while he's away. The last one isn't much of a worry on Harry's mind, because like — what would even happen to Harry that he'd want Louis to be there for? Nothing, really.

 

Once Louis is done eating, it's time to drive him to the airport. Harry places his left hand on the console and Louis holds it with his right, neither of them saying anything, just...enjoying their last few moments alone together.

 

By the time they're at the airport, Harry can feel a lump growing in his throat. He slips sunglasses onto his face and helps Louis with one of his suitcases, lugging it inside the airport.

 

In the lobby, Louis' flight is already boarding and Louis hasn't even gone through security yet. A selfish part of Harry hopes that Louis will be too late to get on.

 

"Rest of the lads are already on the plane," Louis murmurs, holding both of Harry's hands in his.

 

Harry just nods. He silently hands Louis his suitcase, suddenly glad that he has sunglasses on because Louis can't see his eyes watering up.

 

"Come here, love," Louis whispers, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in. Harry gasps softly in surprise but then Louis' kissing him fiercely and Harry's mind blanks out.

 

It's their last kiss for the next two months. The thought causes a tear to fall from Harry's eye and, unfortunately, Louis recognizes it.

 

"Darling," he whispers, backing away slightly so he can wipe the tear from Harry's cheek. "Please don't cry. We'll talk to each other so much it'll be like I'm not even gone. Alright?"

 

"Yeah," Harry breathes. His voice comes out shaky.

 

Louis presses another kiss to Harry's lips, lingering a few seconds before backing away again. "I love you," he says.

 

Harry nods and wraps his husband up in a hug. "I love you too." He then gestures to security, a small, sad smile on his lips. "You better go. Wouldn't want to miss your flight.

 

Louis lets out a sigh and waves him goodbye before hurrying to security. Harry watches him until he can't see him any longer, and then he steps out of the airport, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

 

He's brought out of his pity party for one by the sound of a camera snapping. Harry's eyes go wide as he catches paparazzi following him and he quickly wipes at his cheeks, knowing that it's useless. They've probably already snapped fifty pictures of him with tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" One of them shouts.

 

Harry continues the walk to his car, quickening his pace. He's been chased by paparazzi before, he knows the drill. It's just — he hates this so, so much.

 

"Harry! Why are you crying?"

 

"Is there trouble in paradise with you and Louis?"

 

"Why haven't you two had kids yet? Are you not happy together? Are you divorcing soon?"

 

"Are you already pregnant?"

 

Harry's head whips to the side at that last statement. His mouth feels dry.

 

"There's a rumor going around about that?" He asks. He knows he shouldn't be communicating with paparazzi, it only spurs them on, but. Harry didn't know people thought he was pregnant.

 

Rumors that he and Louis weren't happy in their marriage? Sure, media has been publishing articles about that since a week after their honeymoon. But pregnancy? There hasn't ever been a rumor about that.

 

"Yes! Can you confirm or deny this rumor?" A pap asks, looking almost hungry for Harry's response.

 

Harry shakes his head. "It's not true," he responds. He's at his car now. All he has to do is get inside and then the paps will leave him alone. He'll be able to drive home and go back to sleep (it's not even eight in the morning yet).

 

But Harry stupidly says, "Louis doesn't want children," before he gets in his car and drives home.

 

***

 

_Harry and Louis come out by walking through London hand in hand. They hire paps to take pictures of them doing all kinds of coupley things, and the media absolutely freaks at the pictures of them together._

 

_They've been dating for a year when Louis tells him he's ready. Harry is kinda hoping he means marriage (no matter how crappy of a proposal 'I'm ready' is), but coming out is probably an important thing to do before they tie the knot. Harry knows this._

 

_Every single newspaper or magazine company seems to have the pictures of Harry and Louis on them, as well as articles. Sometimes they're long, sometimes they're short, but Harry doesn't mind. He shamelessly reads through all of them._

 

_He and Louis both have a laugh at all the different ways Harry gets described; a tall, leggy university student; a curly haired model (couldn't be further from the truth); even a dark, mysterious stranger, which is probably the funniest of them all. Harry is about as light as one can get._

 

_It's nice, though. Neither of them have to worry about getting caught out together, they can post whatever cutesy shit they want on social media, and Louis doesn't have to be seen out with skimpy models anymore._

 

_The world finally knows the truth. Harry feels like he could fly, he's so happy._

 

***

 

A month later and Harry has completely forgotten about what he said to the paps. There hasn't been any articles or talk about it in the media, so he figures it's not a big deal. Hence the reason why Harry allows it to slip from his mind.

 

Harry invites Niall and Eliza over to his house the night of Arsenal's third game. Niall wears his _'Malik #11'_ jersey and Harry wears his _'Tomlinson #17'_ and they both take pictures of each other. Harry posts his picture on Instagram and Niall does the same with his own, both of them captioning their pictures with, _'Lets go Arsenal!'_

 

They don't really pay attention to any of the likes or comments, too wrapped up in the game.

 

Well, Niall is too wrapped up in the game. Harry is kinda too busy playing with Eliza. Niall had brought her favorite toys to keep her occupied, so Harry sits on the floor and plays with her. She has these cute wind-up toys that she trots after on her chubby little legs, and Harry follows close behind so she doesn't fall or hurt herself.

 

Once the game is about halfway over (Arsenal in the lead by one goal), then Harry sits Eliza down in his lap and brushes the little bit of hair that she has. It's thick, just like he knows Zayn's is, so Harry's able to place tiny plaits in it. He's having a nice chat with her (despite the fact that he hardly understands anything that's she saying. If he smiles and laughs with her, then she giggles and claps along) when Niall lightly shoves his shoulder.

 

Harry raises an eyebrow at him. "What?" He asks.

 

"Mate, you've been hogging my kid all night."

 

Harry's cheeks flame and he presses a kiss to Eliza's head before handing her back over to Niall.

 

"Not fair," he pouts gently, watching as Eliza gets comfortable in Niall's arms and begins to fall asleep. "You get to spend time with her, like, _all_ the time."

 

Niall gives him a look and Harry doesn't meet his eyes, wrapping a blanket around himself instead.

 

"You still haven't talked to Louis about having his babies?"

 

"Don't say it like that," Harry mutters.

 

"Mhm. Like you didn't just mentally squeal inside at the thought of having tiny baby Tomlinsons inside your stomach."

 

Dammit. Niall knows him too well.

 

"We already talked about kids, like, three times. It's not happening. It's not _ever_ going to happen."

 

It hurts to admit, but he already knows it's the truth. The telly zooms in on Louis, and Harry thinks about how cute their kids would be for about the hundredth time that week.

 

"Well you need to talk more about it."

 

Harry huffs, so Niall continues.

 

"No, really, I'm being serious. Every time you see a kid, it's like — it's like you don't even recognize anyone else in the room. You want a _baby_ , and as your husband, Louis should at least consider it."

 

"You're right," Harry murmurs. "I'll talk with him once the tour's over. No point in doing it now, right?"

 

"Yeah, yeah. But when you have lots and lots of little Tommos all over the place, Zayn and I are totally going to be the godparents."

 

Harry lets out a short, surprised laugh. For a moment, he allows himself to hope.

 

***

 

Arsenal wins the game by two goals. That night, Harry goes to sleep thinking maybe it's a sign; good things are on the way.

 

However, when Harry wakes up the next morning, the fantasy is ruined. The first thing he does is check his Instagram, looking at the picture of him from last night before logging onto Twitter.

 

That's when he sees it.

 

His quote is _everywhere_ ; _"Louis doesn't want children."_ People have taken to theorizing that he and Louis are divorcing because Harry wants kids and Louis doesn't.

 

Harry wouldn't even mind on a normal day. He knows these rumors aren't true and he should just ignore them.

 

But these rumors are also all from a direct quote that Harry himself said and over ninety percent of his Twitter's talking about it and — and it hits a little too close to home right now, okay?

 

A thought crosses his mind and Harry's stomach grows sick. If it's all over Harry's homepage, then...then that means it's probably all over Louis' too. He's going to see the rumors and wonder what the hell Harry's problem is and then they're gonna have to talk and he's going to get turned down _again_ and...and...

 

Harry has to take a breath. He feels like he can't breathe and that the contents of his stomach are getting ready to come up.

 

Great. On top of all his worrying, it seems as if he's gotten a stomach bug and he doesn't even have Louis here to take care of him.

 

Harry tries to get up from his bed, feels bile rise in his throat, and quickly sits back down. He's in the middle of wondering if this can get any worse when, suddenly, his phone rings.

 

It's Louis. Apparently this _can_ get worse.

 

"Hello?" He says into his phone. His best bet is to play dumb about the situation.

 

"Harry, how come you were talking to paparazzi about our personal life? I thought I told you to never do that," Louis hisses.

 

Harry has to rest his head against his pillow. He feels like he's quite literally swimming, he's so dizzy. "Um... What do you mean?" He tries, but Louis sees right through it.

 

"C'mon, love, you know what I'm talking about. You told the world that I don't want any kids."

 

"Well, you don't," Harry answers moodily. "What's wrong with telling them the truth?"

 

Louis sighs wearily. "You made it sound like you _do_ want kids, though."

 

"So what if I do?" Harry whispers. His heart is stammering in his chest. He still feels sick.

 

"H, you know how many times we've had this conversation. I thought you were okay with not having kids," Louis mutters.

 

"Lou, just — just think about what great parents we'd be. We're both amazing with kids, and we're both, like, bloody fit, so you _know_ they'd be the cutest babies _ever_."

 

Louis doesn't answer right away, but when he does, he's quiet. "You know why we can't—"

 

"Yeah, and it's a stupid reason," Harry interrupts. "There's at least five guys on your team that have kids, and they're all perfectly happy. Why can't that be us?"

 

"Because I just don't want kids, okay?" Louis says abruptly. "I've never wanted them. And I've — I've told you. I've told you that if you _do_ want kids, it's not going to be with me."

 

Harry feels his mouth form into a gape, and suddenly his chest feels too tight and he's sweating all over. Louis hasn't said something like that since their sixth month of dating. He doesn't want the rumors to come true. That's literally the _last_ thing he wants, even less than not having kids.

 

He didn't know Louis was still thinking about it.

 

Harry's stomach ties into a tight knot, and that's it, he can't hold it back anymore.

 

"I have to go," he chokes out, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

 

He hears Louis saying something into the phone, but he hangs up and hurries to the bathroom. He's barely gotten onto his knees and opened up the toilet lid before he's vomiting inside of it.

 

After he's flushed, he leans against the bathroom wall, entire body shaking. It's the worst he's felt in a long, long time.

 

***

 

At first, Harry is optimistic. He figures it's a one time thing and he'll be fine in no time.

 

That's not what happens.

 

Instead, Harry wakes to throwing up in his toilet and feeling terrible for an entire week straight. He tries every single peaceful thing he can think of to make himself feel better, but nothing works; honestly, nothing. Reading makes him dizzy, the fragrance used in bubble baths gives him headaches, and even the taste of tea makes him vomit.

 

It's terrible. Harry has actually convinced himself that he may be dying. The only method that sorta works is yoga in he and Louis' yoga room. It _is_ very relaxing, and Harry always feels at least semi-better by the time he's done.

 

But then he'll try to eat something, and that's...that's never good. The first day of sickness, Harry thought he'd be smart and fix himself something healthy. What did he try to fix? Grilled chicken and fresh vegetables.

 

As soon as he was met with the sight and smell of raw chicken, he'd puked in the sink for at least ten minutes. He ended up having to throw it away, which he felt horrible about, but he _really_ didn't want to get sick again, so...

 

Just the sight of anything in he and Louis' fridge makes him sick to his stomach, so he goes to the grocery store and loads up on chicken and rice soup (he doesn't want chicken noodle, because the thought of noodles is truly disgusting), saltine crackers, and ginger ale. He hates ginger ale, but apparently it's supposed to make you feel better, and Harry is kind of desperate at this point.

 

So Harry's week is spent doing lots of yoga, sleeping more than Harry thought humanly possible, getting sick, and eating nothing but soup and saltines. He talks with Louis, sometimes, but he knows his husband is super busy with training and he doesn't want to take too much of his time away... Which is kind of just an excuse for he doesn't want Louis to find out he's sick.

 

He's never been sick while Louis was away, and definitely not _this_ sick. It'd do nothing but worry him.

 

Harry is dozing in and out of consciousness on the couch, phone still in his hand from texting Louis, when his phone starts to go off. Harry blearily looks to see that it's Louis, and that he wants to FaceTime. Oh god.

 

Harry answers it as a call instead and puts him on speaker. "Hello?"

 

"Haz? Hey, love. Why'd you answer as a call? Wanted to see you."

 

"Um, just got finished in our gym, totally sweaty and gross. Doubt you'd want to see that, really," Harry lies, feeling bad about it, but like... Louis' next game is _tomorrow_. He is not risking Louis playing lousily all because of Harry's stupid flu.

 

Louis chuckles. "Pretty sure you being all sweaty is, like, the opposite of gross. But that's alright. How about we set up a Skype date for the day after tomorrow?"

 

Harry tells himself he'll be better by then. A small part of him knows that isn't true. "Yeah, sure. Two o'clock alright?"

 

"Two o'clock's perfect," Louis agrees. "It's a date. Just you, me, and two computers."

 

Harry giggles. Just hearing Louis' voice has made him feel ten times better than he has all week. Now more than ever he wishes that Louis were here with him. He'd cuddle him and pet his hair and not let him leave bed until he felt better.

 

"I miss you," Harry says softly. "I know I always says this, but...the house feels so big without you here."

 

Louis hums at the words. "Yeah, baby, I miss you too. And I — I wanted to talk about our last phone call? About, you know, children, but I... I want to do it face-to-face, okay? So we can talk about it during our Skype date."

 

Harry feels his spirits stupidly lift. Just because Louis wants to talk about kids, doesn't mean he suddenly _wants_ them.

 

But, still... This is the first time Louis has initiated a conversation about kids. Harry is thriving.

 

"Okay, sure. You excited about your game tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah, I mean — they're a tough team, Real Madrid, but. We've been training really hard, so we're going into it with good spirits."

 

Harry smiles. He loves hearing Louis talk about football, how passionate he always is.

 

"That's good," he murmurs.

 

"Mhm. So what have you been up to, love? Haven't called me lately, just lots of texts. I feel kinda bad about it."

 

"It's fine," Harry says, a little too quickly. "I've — I've been keeping busy. Lots of yoga, reading, bubble baths. You know. The likes."

 

"Have you been hanging out with Niall at all? Sophia?"

 

Harry almost says he would if he could. He and Sophia have been planning a sushi date for weeks, just the two of them, but Harry is pretty sure he's gonna have to cancel. The thought of consuming raw fish... Yeah, Harry's not going to do that to himself.

 

"Sophia and I have a date soon. We're going to that sushi place that you took me to on my birthday this year," Harry tells Louis.

 

"Oh yeah! I hadn't ever had sushi before."

 

"Right, I forgot about that! You didn't like it so you filled up on edamame and miso soup instead," Harry recalls fondly, and it's dumb, but his heart aches a bit at the memory. He really does miss Louis.

 

They talk for about an hour before Harry says he has to go. His eyes are starting to droop and he's in desperate need of a nap. He tells Louis this, who laughs good naturedly before they say their goodbyes and both hang up.

 

Harry goes into his bedroom, slips into one of Louis' sweatshirts, and falls asleep on Louis' side of the bed.

 

***

 

Two days pass by, and they are possibly the worst that Harry has ever felt. He's so sick that he can't even get out of bed, and it's then that he decides he really doesn't want to be alone anymore. He calls Niall, who has Sophia babysit Eliza while he comes over to visit Harry.

 

Harry is enveloped in his comforter, trash can on the ground and his hair pulled back in a bun so he doesn't get any sick in it. He's to the point that he can't even process soup anymore; just crackers and ginger ale.

 

He hears Niall make his way into the house, and then into his bedroom. As soon as he sees Harry, Niall flicks the light on and hurries over to his side.

 

"Oh, mate," he sighs.

 

"Yeah," Harry croaks out. "I've been sick for over a week now. Hasn't been this bad before."

 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were sick?" Niall asks, putting a hand to Harry's forehead. It slides off almost just as quickly, a puzzled expression on his face. "Well, that's strange. You don't have a fever."

 

Harry raises both of his eyebrows. "Really? But...that means this isn't the flu, then."

 

"I guess not," Niall mutters. "One of the main symptoms of a flu is having a high temperature."

 

"What else could be wrong with me?" Harry whines. He's aware he's acting like a child, but of all the times for there to be something seriously wrong with him, it's while Louis is on tour.

 

He groans and buries his face in his pillow.

 

"Well, I never had too bad of morning sickness when I was pregnant, but everyone's different during their pregnancy."

 

Niall starts laughing after that, only kidding, but Harry is quick to sit up (too quickly, he thinks, as his head starts to spin).

 

"Why'd you say that?" He asks him frantically.

 

"Because — because those rumors? In all those tabloids and magazines about you being pregnant? Thought it was funny, though I can see how it might've struck a nerve. Sorry, mate, I—"

 

"Niall," Harry gasps, and it feels like — like he can't breathe. It feels like his entire world has gone still as he grabs onto Niall's arm and shakes him. "Oh my _God_. I might be pregnant."

 

***

 

After fifteen minutes of he and Niall freaking out, Niall leaves to go buy Harry a box of pregnancy tests. He has Niall buy them because there are still rumors of Harry being pregnant in the media, and they'd just escalate even more if paparazzi happened to snap a shot of Harry buying a box of pregnancy tests. They both figure that Niall will most likely be able to slip under the radar and not be seen buying the tests.

 

(Of course, an hour later, Zayn will call, slightly freaking out about the pictures he saw online of Niall carrying a box of pregnancy tests, and ask why Niall didn't tell him. Niall will calmly explain that he was buying them for Harry, and that Zayn can't say a word of this to Louis.)

 

Besides, Harry has a Skype date with Louis to get ready for. The thought of Louis makes his stomach swirl with nerves, because like — even if Louis _was_ the one to initiate a conversation about kids, that doesn't necessarily mean that he wants them all of a sudden. He doesn't know how Louis would react to finding out that Harry's pregnant — if he is, in fact, pregnant.

 

Despite the worrying, Harry does actually hope that there's a baby inside him right now. He's always had the, slightly irrational, maybe, hope that all it'll take to get Louis to want children is to go ahead and get pregnant. Then Louis would see that pregnancy/being parents is a beautiful experience that they shouldn't have to miss out on.

 

With his laptop in front of him, he logs onto Skype and waits for Louis to also get on. There's still five minutes until two, so Harry lifts his shirt up, staring down at his stomach. If he is pregnant, he'd only be a month and a couple of weeks; not far enough along to be showing.

 

Harry knows this; he knows _a lot_ about pregnancy.

 

He's lightly cupping a hand over his stomach, unable to help his fond little grin, when Louis calls for a video chat. Harry quickly removes his hand and accepts the call, smiling even wider when he finally gets to see Louis. He's in black sweats and a soft looking grey sweater, and Harry is overcome with an intense bout of emotions. He hasn't seen Louis in a month.

 

"Hey, love," Louis greets sleepily, probably just woken up from a nap.

 

"Hey," Harry greets, "I saw your game last night. The team did wonderfully."

 

Louis smiles, but his eyes are tired. "Yeah, it was a good game. It's just — it's just getting to the point of the tour where I miss you so, so much, you know? I just wanna be home."

 

Harry nods because he knows, of course he knows. He misses Louis now more than ever, especially if Louis' baby is in his stomach. He lets out a quiet sigh.

 

"I know, Lou. Two more weeks. We can — we'll get through it."

 

Just looking at his husband on his screen makes him want to tell him; there's a chance that I might be pregnant. There's a chance that all those stupid rumors might actually be true...

 

Of course, he keeps his mouth shut. If he really is pregnant, he wants to wait to tell Louis until he knows for sure and can actually see him in person.

 

"So, we were going to have that talk...about kids," Louis starts, and Harry gives him a wide-eyed look, ninety percent sure that Louis just read his mind.

 

"You're not going to turn me down again without even talking to me about it, are you?" Harry asks softly. He wants to put a hand on his stomach so badly, but that would be a little too obvious.

 

Louis shakes his head. "No, baby, I'm not going to do that anymore. And I'm sorry, for doing that in the past," he says apologetically. "You want kids, right?"

 

Harry bites his bottom lip. No point denying it now. Slowly, he nods, whispering a soft, "Yeah, I do."

 

"Okay. Well, I think you should know something. I — I lied to you." Harry eyebrows furrow deeply and he's getting ready to say something, but Louis keeps talking. "I lied to you about why I didn't want kids. It's not because of my job."

 

Harry's heart flutters furiously in his chest. He never — the excuse never made much sense in Harry's mind. They had watched their friends have children and still be happy, so why couldn't they be the same? The fact that it wasn't true the entire time actually makes sense.

 

"Babe, why — why'd you do that? You know you can tell me the truth. You don't have to hide stuff from me," Harry mutters.

 

Louis lets out a huff, running a hand through his fringe. "I know, and I hate that I did. I hate it so much. It's just, I...I never had a steady father figure growing up, y'know? So like — how on earth would I be able to be a good father myself? That's why I always told you to have kids with someone else, because I'm going to be _so_ shit at it, Haz. I really am."

 

Harry's eyes water up, and he knows it has to be the hormones, but like. His heart hurts at the fact that Louis actually believes what he's saying. He's so glad his husband finally told him the truth.

 

"Louis, I've seen you around kids," Harry tells him, allowing a small smile to grace his lips, "And they all love you. I know you don't believe it, but you're going to be such a great father. That's why I get so upset when you tell me I could have kids with someone else. I don't — I don't want anyone else's babies. I want to have yours. I want to have little baby Tomlinsons in my stomach. That's — that's all I want; more than anything," he finishes softly.

 

He hears Louis exhale a steady breath at the words, offering Harry a smile. "You want to have my babies, love?" He asks.

 

Harry nearly chokes on his own saliva. He was definitely _not_ expecting Louis to say that. "Yeah, Lou. I really, really do. As long as you want that, too."

 

"I think I could be convinced," Louis hums. "Can you take your shirt off for me?"

 

Harry gives him a confused look, but he's quick to strip of his t-shirt. The pleased noise Louis gives him in response makes Harry shudder.

 

"Yeah, gonna look so good with my babies in your belly," Louis says, and Harry — Harry is not proud, but he's pretty sure he's starting to get hard in his sweats. He can't help it, okay? Pregnancy hormones and all that.

 

"Lou," Harry moans, pressing a hand to his crotch. Louis' eyes flutter down to watch the movement, and he bites his bottom lip. "Can't just say things like that to me. You — you know how much I want kids."

 

Louis smirks. "Didn't think it'd be _that_ easy to get you going, babe," he teases, but Harry is the least bit ashamed. "Can you take the rest of your clothes off for me?"

 

Harry nods quickly, wiggling out of his sweats and then his boxers. He angles the camera so Louis can see his naked body and does a little grind against the bed, smiling deviously when he hears Louis let out a soft groan.

 

"God, baby, make me wish I was there so much," Louis says, and Harry repositions the camera so he can look at Louis. "Want to play with yourself while I get rid of my clothes?"

 

Harry nods eagerly, his hand already on his cock. He strokes himself slowly, not wanting to get too excited, but then Louis is naked in front of him and, oh, _god_. He looks so good. His tan skin, his muscular arms and legs, his thick cock and his bum, fuck, Harry has missed having that in his hands. He wants to touch, and it kills him that he can't.

 

"Can you finger me?" Harry questions, voice practically leaking with enthusiasm.

 

Louis nods quickly, and Harry notes that his hand is slowly palming his cock. "Yeah, love, 'course. Gotta get the lube out for me, though. Can you do that?"

 

"Mhm," Harry hums, now fully hard against his stomach. He reaches for he and Louis' lube and uncaps the lid, not wasting any time in coating two fingers inside of it.

 

"I think you can take another, to be honest," Louis tells him.

 

Harry bites his lip and coats another finger, arousal swirling deep in his stomach because of what they're about to do. He makes sure Louis is watching as he slowly enters a finger inside himself, which makes he and Louis both let out a noise.

 

"Mm, just like that, love," Louis murmurs.

 

Harry looks to see that Louis isn't just touching his cock now; he's touching himself all over. There's a hand rubbing one of his nipples and Harry moans because, god, he _knows_ how sensitive Louis' nipples are. Once they're hard, Louis can be a pliant, needy little mess in seconds. Harry wants to suck one into his mouth and watch as Louis falls into a string of keens. He'd probably throw his head back and grind against Harry, begging desperately for more.

 

He tells Louis this, whose mouth gapes open as he speeds up his hand, moving to his other nipple.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I — fuck, you know I would," Louis agrees breathily. "Gonna add another finger, lovely."

 

Harry obeys immediately. He slips a second finger inside himself and whines once he's finally able to feel himself being stretched open.

 

"Come on, move them faster," Louis urges, and Harry quickly moves his fingers so that they're pumping in and out of himself, going deeper with each movement until —

 

"Oh my god," Harry breathes, gasping as if there's no air left in his lungs as he hits against his prostrate. He looks to Louis, meeting his eyes. "Lou, Lou, Lou, feel so good inside me, fuck, can feel you hitting me _right there_. Wish it was your cock so badly," Harry says, somewhat incoherently, but his cock is so hard it's straining against his stomach, so like... He's pretty proud he can say any words at all.

 

"That's right, baby. I know you feel so good right now, don't you?"

 

Harry whimpers and nods his confirmation, unable to help the noises that fall from his lips at how _good_ this is; especially imagining that it's Louis doing this to him right now.

 

"You want my cock?" Louis asks, and Harry actually whines, grinding his hips down steadily on the bed. _Yes_ , he wants Louis' cock inside him so badly. "Mhm, thought you did. Well, baby, you're gonna have to wait just a bit longer for that. But right now — right now you can add another finger. You wanna do that?"

 

It's not Louis' cock, but Harry knows the stretch of three fingers inside himself will feel really fucking good. He nods enthusiastically and slips one last finger inside, moaning at the stretch he _knew_ would send him quite nearly over the edge.

 

"Fuck, you're so pretty, taking my fingers like that." Louis is really hard now, Harry notes. He's not just playing with himself anymore, but actually fucking inside his hand.

 

The sight makes Harry work his fingers faster, his method sloppy as he feels himself nearing closer and closer to his orgasm. Louis must be able to tell because he urges him to fuck himself harder and Harry complies, eyes going wide and head falling back when he hits three fingers against his prostate. It's too much, he's not going to be able to last for much longer.

 

"Keep hitting right there," Louis utters, "Want you right on the edge of coming for me before you touch your cock. Got it?"

 

Harry hums his approval. He's so past coherent thoughts and words as he fucks his fingers steadily into his prostate, broken moans and whines leaving his lips at how good it all feels, at having Louis watching his every move and telling him that he's doing so good.

 

He watches Louis' cock and his mouth actually fucking waters. It's _so_ hard, red and angry against his stomach, and Harry is filled with an intense desire to suck him into his mouth. He looks so hard that it'd only take seconds before he's coming down Harry's throat, and... _oh_ , that's a good thought.

 

"Wish — wish I was there right now. Would suck you down so, so good," Harry gasps, "Make you come so — _quick._ "

 

Louis moans eagerly at the words, working his hand faster, and Harry is thrilled to see he looks just as wrecked as Harry feels.

 

"Play with — yourself, darling, go ahead," Louis tells him, biting harshly down on his bottom lip. "I know you're close. Want you to come.

 

Harry's free hand slips over his cock and he palms at himself, thumbing at the head. It only takes two more thrusts of his fingers and a couple squeezes of his cock before he's coming, gasping helplessly at how good he feels all fucking over. The sight of Harry coming is enough to work Louis over the edge, too, and soon he's coming over his stomach with a low moan of _Harry_.

 

Once Harry's finished riding out his orgasm, he removes his fingers, whimpering softly from sensitivity. He then all but collapses against the bed, setting his computer next to his face. Louis does the same, so that all they can see are each other's blissed-out faces.

 

"So," Louis murmurs, "Kids."

 

Harry giggles, smiling dopily at his husband. "Mhm, kids. I've wanted them since I was, like, sixteen. Not even kidding."

 

Louis gives him a soft look that makes Harry's stomach flutter and, god, four years later and Harry _still_ gets butterflies from the way Louis looks at him.

 

"I want to give you them, okay?" Louis says, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. "I want that more than anything. When I get home, we'll try, okay?"

 

Harry bites his lip, holding back the fact that he might actually be pregnant already. Louis is in front of him (well, technically speaking) telling him he wants to give him babies. Harry is _not_ about to ruin the moment.

 

"I'd love that so much, Lou," Harry says. "We'll be great parents."

 

Louis nods, though he doesn't get a chance to respond because then Niall is yelling through the door, " _Honey, I'm home!!!_ "

 

Harry kind of visibly freaks out. "I'll be right there!" He yells back.

 

"Who's that?" Louis asks, not even trying to mask his jealousy.

 

"It's Niall, love, I had him buy me some things from the store. I'll talk with you later, okay? Love you." He closes his laptop, ending the call.

 

He quickly wipes the come from his stomach with a tissue and pulls some joggers on before hurrying to let Niall inside.

 

Niall takes one look at him and scrunches his nose. " _Ew_ , you two were doing the do, weren't you."

 

Harry huffs. "You don't know that," he says defensively.

 

"'Course I don't." He lets himself in and hands Harry the box of pregnancy tests. "I made sure to ask one of the workers there which brand was the best. She said this one, so."

 

Harry lets out a sigh, looking at the box in his hand. He's nervous, but not as nervous as he'd be if Louis had said he still didn't want kids. Thank god he'd changed his mind on the subject.

 

"Thank you for doing all of this, mate," Harry mutters, wrapping Niall up in a hug.

 

Niall reciprocates with a pat on Harry's back. "Yeah, man, it's no problem. I know that you'd do the same for me in a heartbeat. I have to go pick Eliza up from Sophia's, but let me know the results, okay?"

 

Harry nods. "I will."

 

He watches as Niall walks out the door, giving him a wave before closing it behind him. Harry lets out a breath and looks down at the box in his hand.

 

"Guess it's just you and me," he utters, and makes his way to the bathroom.

 

***

 

Harry reads the instructions on the box three times before actually opening it up and pulling out a stick. It's white with a clear box in the center, where Harry knows the negative or positive sign will be once he works up the nerve to pee on it.

 

God, he just...he doesn't know if he can do this. He's so scared and he's not even sure why, but it's most likely because this is going to change he and Louis' lives forever.

 

He reminds himself that he's wanted this since he was a teenager; practically a child himself. He can do this.

 

When he's finally done peeing on the cursed stick (after another couple minutes of hesitating), he sets it on the bathroom counter and goes to sit on he and Louis' bed. While he's thinking about it, he gets his phone out and texts Louis an apology for being so short with him.

 

'It's alright love,' Louis texts back, followed only a couple of minutes later by, 'What was Niall getting you?'

 

Harry swallows, reminded of the pregnancy test awaiting him. 'Soup. I've been feeling poorly lately.'

 

'Oh? Well, you didn't look poorly to me ;)'

 

Harry rolls his eyes, but the text causes him to laugh, easing his nerves just slightly. 'You make me feel better, Lou,' he responds honestly.

 

Louis sends him the kissy face emoji with lots of hearts as a reply. Harry sighs, knowing it's time to check on the test.

 

He stands up from the bed, heart in his throat, and walks into the bathroom.

 

_Come on, Harry_ , he tells himself, and picks up the stick.

 

His eyes immediately squeeze close. His entire body is sweating and he's pretty he's shaking.

 

"Just look at it," he urges himself.

 

His eyes open. Mouth gaping, he looks at the test, and he's not sure if he should cry, laugh, or maybe do a combination of both.

 

It's positive. He and Louis are going to have a baby.

 

***

 

Harry takes a picture of himself smiling with his pregnancy test in hand and forwards it to Niall, Gemma, and his mum. He tells them that he and Louis are expecting, but none of them can say anything to Louis yet, because he's going to wait until Louis gets back from tour.

 

Niall congratulates him, Gemma thinks he's pulling a prank on her, and his mum calls him up crying, tearfully saying she's finally going to be a grand-mum.

 

(Harry may or may not start crying along with her. He blames it on his pregnancy hormones.)

 

He starts to feel a bit better once he knows exactly what's going on with him, so he doesn't cancel he and Sophia's plans together. She's seven months now, and as soon as Harry sees her, he places a hand on her stomach and coos.

 

"You look lovely," he compliments her sincerely.

 

"Thank you, H," she replies, "I'm just ready for Li to get home, you know? It's not fun being pregnant and without your husband."

 

Harry sighs long-sufferingly. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

 

That's how Harry accidentally tells Sophia that he is also expecting. Sophia squeals and looks at his stomach and asks him how many months he is, all the mandatory questions, basically, and she even gives him a list of foods and drinks that are supposed to help with morning sickness.

 

Harry appreciates it more than words can say.

 

However, because Sophia knows how quickly morning sickness can be set off in the early months of pregnancy, she suggests they go somewhere that doesn't serve raw fish. Harry feels bad, but Sophia tells him not to, that she'll eat just about anything right about now.

 

They decide on an unknown little diner that's just outside of town so that they won't be recognized by anyone. Harry tells Sophia that the paparazzi have been all over him lately, desperately wanting to prove that he's having a baby. Sophia says that she understands. Apparently paparazzi were all over her when she first got pregnant, too.

 

Once they're inside, Harry orders vegetable soup, and Sophia orders a bacon cheeseburger. They chat amiably while waiting for their food, talking mostly about each other's pregnancies.

 

"You know, I didn't think that Louis wanted kids," Sophia says as their food arrives. She chews happily on a chip, offering Harry one, though he quickly shakes his head.

 

"Um, the two of us actually had a talk about it the day I found out I was pregnant. He said that he wants kids now."

 

Sophia lets out a pleased sound. "Oh, good! I'm happy for you, Harry. I know you've wanted kids since, like, forever. Now you can."

 

Harry smiles down at his non-existent stomach. He's so excited to start showing, but he knows that won't be for a little while yet.

 

When they're finished eating, Sophia suggests that they go downtown to do some baby shopping. Harry is immediately interested, but then he remembers all the stupid paps who could see them and take pictures for another news article.

 

He tells Sophia this, who simply shrugs. "I'm pregnant, I'm gonna shop for baby clothes. You're pregnant too, but you're with me, so it doesn't matter. If you were by yourself, yeah, that would be kinda weird. But you're not. You're with your best pregnant friend."

 

Well, when she puts it like that.

 

They leave the restaurant and drive into the city, stopping at a couple of shops. Harry's eyes go wide at the tiny baby booties on display in the window, and he hurries inside the shop, Sophia laughing at him.

 

There's onesies, and baby blankets, and everything you could possibly need for a baby. Harry is pretty sure he's in love. He finds footy pajamas with footballs on them and he actually squeals, because, like, how _cute_ and _fitting_ for he and Louis.

 

He wants it.

 

No, scratch that. He _needs_ it.

 

"Find anything you like, H?" Sophia asks. She's already got a couple of things that she's checked out for herself.

 

Harry blushes lightly. "Yeah, I found a onesie with tiny footballs on it. Louis would absolutely die if he saw it...probably."

 

"How cute!" Sophia exclaims, feeling at the soft fabric. "Are you gonna get it?"

 

"Well, like, I'd love to, but. With the paps...and with Louis not knowing...I really shouldn't get it. I don't think I'm even two months along yet."

 

Sophia rolls her eyes, already leading them up to the checkout aisle. "Babe, if Louis finds it, just say you bought it for me. And I'll carry it until we're in the car; it's no big deal."

 

"You sure?" Harry murmurs.

 

"Positive. Now c'mon. Buy that sucker!"

 

She playfully pushes him in front of the cashier and Harry blushes, giving a sheepish smile to the cashier. She looks in her early twenties and she's grinning at him in a way that has Harry's stomach tying in knots.

 

"Shopping for baby clothes?" She asks, obviously aiming for casual.

 

Harry can tell just how enthused she is; she just caught Harry Styles buying baby clothes. Oh god, the press is totally going to hear about this. He should have _never_ allowed Sophia to talk him into this.

 

"Oh. Yeah. It's — it's for a friend, you know."

 

She gives him a knowing look. Harry's pretty sure he's going to get sick.

 

"Have a nice day," she says, sickeningly sweet as she hands him his bag.

 

"Thanks," Harry mutters. He takes the bag from her and walks back over to Sophia, who's continuing to skim through multiple items.

 

She must notice the uneasy expression on his face, because hers immediately slips into one of worry.

 

"Harry, what's wrong? Feeling sick to your stomach?"

 

"No, it's not that. I just — I don't know. I have a bad feeling."

 

Sophia raises an eyebrow. "How come?"

 

Harry leans in a bit closer, not wanting the over enthusiastic chaser to hear him. "I didn't like the way the cashier was looking at me; like she had just struck a goldmine, or something."

 

"Let's get out of here," Sophia says, sparing a glance back at the cashier. She's talking on her cellphone; not a good sign.

 

Harry agrees easily enough and loops his arm with Sophia's. They walk out of the store and suddenly, more than anything, Harry regrets Sophia parking her car a couple of blocks away. The walk is torture. His stomach is starting to feel sick, from nerves and morning sickness, and he's so paranoid that a paparazzi is going to jump out at him and take his picture.

 

"You look pale," she comments.

 

He can see the car now, barely. That's probably a good sign.

 

"I think this was probably a little too much for me today. I mean. Not that I didn't have a lovely time, because I did, but. I'm so tired and my stomach feels like shit."

 

Sophia nods sympathetically. "I know what you mean. I'm taking a very long nap once I'm home."

 

Harry giggles. He was just thinking the same thing about himself.

 

They get to the car without any paparazzi and Harry rests his head against the window, letting out a shaky sigh. Maybe he was over exaggerating; he does seem to do that a lot.

 

***

 

That's basically the lull before the storm. When Harry gets home and goes onto the internet, he sees that there's already an article published about him on The Sun. He opens it, fingers shaking, and feels his stomach drop at the sight.

 

It's of him inside the store. The cashier had been taking fucking pictures of him completely without his consent.

 

The headline of the article reads, _"Harry Tomlinson Searches for Baby Clothes... Supposedly 'For a Friend.'"_

 

He's holding up the onesie.

 

But that's not even close to the worst part. The whole article talks about why Harry is _obviously_ pregnant; from that cursed day at the airport, to Niall buying the pregnancy tests, and now this. Hell, if Harry saw these rumors surrounding some sort of celebrity, he'd totally think he/she was pregnant. These newspapers pick up on _everything_.

 

The article ends by saying that, if Harry _is_ pregnant, he's going to have a lot of explaining to do to Louis. Half the people online think that Louis is the father, the other half think that Harry had an affair so that he could shove it in Louis' face that he's having children.

 

Harry feels like he's one step away from being sick. What if Louis believes it? What if he thinks that Harry cheated on him and got pregnant by someone else?

 

Louis wouldn't ever assume something like that, Harry scolds himself.

 

But what if he believes that Harry really is pregnant? Are they going to be forced to have that conversation over the phone because, apparently, some people have no regards whatsoever for privacy?

 

Harry rushes to the kitchen and gets sick inside the sink. So far this pregnancy has not been the daydream he expected it to be; not even close.

 

***

 

Louis calls him later that night. Harry nearly sends himself into an anxiety attack as he thinks about what the hell he's going to say.

 

"Hello?" he whispers into the phone, eyes still wide and teary.

 

"Harry? Darling, why are you whispering?"

 

Just hearing Louis' voice sends him into another fit of tears. He isn't even able to manage words to respond to Louis' question.

 

"Harry. Love. You're scaring me. Please tell me everything's alright."

 

"Did you—" Harry breaks off, sniffles. "Did you read the article that the... that the Sun posted?"

 

"Yeah, I did. Is that why you're so upset?"

 

Harry is quiet for a few seconds as he thinks about how to answer that question. There's so many different ways that he could go about this...

 

"Y-Yeah. I thought you'd read it and think all these terrible things about me," Harry admits.

 

"Harry, I know they're just rumors. I wouldn't ever think badly of you because of a stupid Sun article."

 

Harry licks his lips, fiddles his fingers against his tummy. _'Just rumors.'_

 

Yeah, right. Some of it, maybe, but not the fact that the baby growing in his stomach is very much real.

 

"I hate that you're not here, though. Remember after our honeymoon, when everyone suspected we were actually dreadfully unhappy with our marriage and regretted even tying the knot in the first place? And then we had paparazzi take pictures of us kissing and giving each other heart eyes?"

 

"Mhm," Louis hums, sounding quite pleased at the memory.

 

Harry huffs. "I want to do that right now. I want people to know that we're _fine_. And, like. Even if I, y'know, _was_ pregnant, it wouldn't ruin our marriage. I wish people would stop saying that, more than anything."

 

"Harry, d'you remember what I told you about rumors? Right after we came out?"

 

"Yeah," Harry says slowly, "You told me that we're the only ones who need to know about our relationship. Everyone else assuming and speculating can screw themselves."

 

"Exactly. And that still applies with us now; maybe more than ever. We'll be alright, honey, I promise. I'm gonna come home in a week, we're gonna try to get pregnant, and then we'll show everyone they were wrong about you being pregnant. They'll feel proper daft, won't they?"

 

Harry's pretty sure he's crying again. Jesus...

 

"Right," he utters, wiping stray tears from his cheeks. "I've gotta go, but I — I love you. I can't wait for this week to be over."

 

"I love you too. Have a good rest of your night."

 

Harry wishes him the same before hanging up with a sigh. This much stressing can't be good for the baby, right?

 

Maybe more yoga would do him some good.

 

***

 

Harry expects the last week to go by excruciatingly slow, but that's actually not what happens. He feels nauseous throughout it but he never gets physically sick, which he takes as a good sign. He also books himself a doctor's appointment as discreetly and quickly as possible, wanting to make sure he is in fact pregnant before Louis gets home.

 

The appointment goes by fast. The doctor's name is Dr. Lucy, a middle-aged woman who calls him 'hon' and asks him a lot of questions. He tears up at the sound of his baby's heartbeat, though the tears soon stop when he sees the look on the doctor's face.

 

"What? Is something wrong?" He asks, voice shaky. He can't stand the thought of something being wrong with his baby.

 

"No, no, nothing's wrong," she assures easily. "It's just — this doesn't sound like two heartbeats."

 

Harry isn't sure what she means. "It doesn't sound like just me and my baby? What else would it be?"

 

Dr. Lucy gives him a small smile. "I mean twins, hon. They're still very tiny so I can't quite make them out, but I'm fairly certain you're having two."

 

Harry's mouth gapes open and he brings his hand to cover it, the tears finally making their way down his cheeks. He's wanted a child for so long and now he's going to have _two_.

 

"Do twins run in you or your spouse's family?" Dr. Lucy asks.

 

She used the word spouse, Harry thinks to himself. They're going to get along just fine.

 

"Yeah — yeah, my mother-in-law has two pairs of twins, so they definitely run in the family."

 

Dr. Lucy gives him a moment alone, telling him that he'll be given his prenatal vitamins and pictures of the sonogram once he leaves to the lobby.

 

Harry cries for a bit longer before he leaves. God, _twins_. What could be better?

 

***

 

Louis' flight is a late one (or early, depending on how you look at it). He's supposed to land around two in the morning, so Harry's at the airport by one.

 

His day before coming to the airport had mostly consisted of sleeping, making phone calls, and planning on how to tell Louis about the baby (babies).

 

After much careful consideration, he decides on placing a picture into a gift box and wrapping it in sparkly gold wrapping paper.

 

He'll tell Louis he got him a gift while he was away. Louis will open it and then he'll — then he'll see.

 

The phone calls are for his mum, Gemma, Niall, and Sophia. He tells them all he's having twins, even cries a little bit at some of their reactions (his mum cries, he cries. It's always been like that).

 

Once he's at the airport, he's a mixture of nervous, excited, and tired. Mostly excited...but also tired. Geez, he slept all day and yet he still feels like he could pass out right here in the middle of a noisy as fuck airport.

 

His eyes are just starting to slip closed after half an hour on Instagram and Twitter when his phone vibrates in his pocket. Harry jumps and quickly digs it out of his pocket, heart fluttering at the text.

 

'Just landed. I'll be seeing you very soon love xxxxx'

 

It's from Louis. Harry stands up from his chair, the only thing on his mind being that he's getting ready to see his husband for the first time in two months.

 

God, he can't wait. He keeps looking through the terminal, bouncing from foot to foot for when it happens.

 

People from Louis' flight begin to exit through the terminal.

 

Harry looks and looks for Louis until he finally sees him. He's also looking for Harry, though he hasn't seen him yet. Suddenly, Harry's filled with so many different emotions that he can't help himself. He runs towards Louis, very much like the dramatic movies he's seen, and watches as Louis finally catches sight of him.

 

The look on his face when he sees him is incredible. He quickly sets down his luggage and then he's catching Harry in his arms as Harry jumps into them, giggling wetly when Louis twirls him around.

 

Harry isn't sure who leans in first, but soon their lips are together and they're snogging heatedly, right where everyone can see.

 

"I missed you so much, Lou. So, so, so much," Harry whispers against Louis' lips, resting his forehead against his husband's.

 

"I missed you too, baby. God, it's so good to see you again." Louis gently sets Harry down and Harry pouts, immediately snuggling into a Louis' side. "C'mon, darling. I want to take you home and cuddle with you properly."

 

That sounds fantastic. Louis always rests his hands on Harry's stomach when they spoon, so they'll be right where Harry's soon-to-be baby bump is.

 

Harry feels like he's floating, he's so happy. He nods enthusiastically and offers to take Louis' suitcase, but Louis swears he can carry it himself.

 

Outside the airport, quite a few paparazzi have gathered. They ask Louis how he feels about the pregnancy, if he's the father, and if they'll be divorcing any time soon. Louis just rolls his eyes and squeezes Harry's hand, offering him a smile.

 

Harry smiles back. He's so glad Louis' home.

 

***

 

The next morning, Harry wakes up hard.

 

It's really not all too surprising, considering the fact that he hasn't seen his husband in two months and said husband is currently spooning him. Louis' half hard cock is pressed against Harry's bum and Harry sighs, happy that Louis is also getting hard.

 

He slowly grinds his bum against Louis' crotch, once, twice, and then listens as Louis lets out a low groan. Unfortunately, he doesn't wake up; just holds on even tighter to Harry.

 

Well, alright, then. Harry has ways to wake him up. After all, this isn't exactly the first time they've both woken up hard after a night of spooning. Morning sex is much cherished in the Tomlinson household.

 

Gently, so as not to wake him up, Harry pries himself from Louis' arms. He peels the covers back from his body and nuzzles against Louis' boxer clad cock, mouth watering with anticipation. He always wants Louis when he comes back from tour, but this... This is different. This is lust mixed in with pregnancy hormones. Harry just feels _so much_ right now.

 

Once Louis' boxers are off, he spends a moment admiring Louis' cock, which is starting to get even harder from Harry's attention to it. He knows that once he wraps his lips around him, Louis will wake up in no time.

 

So he draws it out. He suckles on Louis' tip, watches as Louis' hips try to thrust into Harry's mouth. Harry can't help but to moan at that. There's something so hot about how Louis' body reacts to him, how much it wants him.

 

He then decides he's waited long enough and he really can't spend another second without Louis' cock in his mouth. He wraps his lips around him and then he's sucking on him, tongue moving all around his cock.

 

Just like that, Louis wakes up, his hips bucking forward with an ' _ah_ ' escaping his lips. He looks down at Harry and Harry tries his best to smirk, but it's a little hard with Louis' cock in his mouth.

 

"Jesus Christ," Louis breathes, one of his hands slipping into Harry's curls. Harry's cock twitches as he wonders if Louis will pull on it, but Louis makes him wait, so Harry focuses back on the task at hand; getting Louis to come down his throat.

 

Louis' all the way hard now, thick and heavy against his tongue. Harry begins to take him back, all the way back, so that Louis will hit his throat.

 

He still seems to be in shock about what's happening, which is just as much amusing as it is arousing. His head's against his pillow and his hand is grasping lightly at the sheets, the other still nestled in Harry's curls.

 

When Louis' cock reaches the back of Harry's throat, Louis lets out a moan that sounds like it was punched from his lungs.

 

"I was — I was having this dream, before I woke up," Louis starts, and Harry swallows around him, wanting to make it as difficult as possible for Louis to speak. "F-Fuck, you were — you were s-sucking my cock, just like this. Doing — _such_ a good job."

 

Harry moans around him at the words. Hearing how fucking wrecked Louis is makes him _so_ turned on, fuck, it feels like he could come himself.

 

The thought puts an idea in Harry's head. Both of his hands had been grasping at Louis' thighs, but he moves one down to his own crotch, where he's absolutely throbbing in his boxers. He quickly wraps a hand around his cock and squeezes, another moan rumbling through his throat at the feeling.

 

Louis' whole entire body shudders at that and he (finally) tightens his grasp in Harry's curls, tugging on them roughly. Harry isn't proud, okay, he really fucking isn't, but he's got a hand around himself and Louis' cock in his mouth and when Louis tugs so harshly on his curls, he just — comes, right in his boxers. He ruts against Louis' thigh and moans as his orgasm washes over him, causing him to work Louis' cock even quicker in his mouth.

 

It doesn't take long at all for Louis to realize that Harry just orgasmed, and then he's coming himself, whining as Harry eagerly sucks him down. He tastes amazing, and Harry doesn't miss a drop before he pulls off, knowing that Louis will be getting sensitive as he softens.

 

Harry sluggishly moves up to his pillow and feels Louis, once again, wrap his arms around him.

 

He feels Louis' lips move to his ear, lightly placing a kiss just underneath it. "That was intense," he whispers.

 

Harry giggles softly, turning around so he can place a kiss to Louis' lips. It was, though. There's no denying that that was a really, really good orgasm for the both of them, no matter how quickly it was over.

 

"I guess I was hornier than I thought," Harry mutters. He knows that's a part of pregnancy, too, but he hadn't expected it to be like _that_. If all his orgasms feel like that while he's pregnant, he's expecting Louis to get him off _at least_ four times a day. At least.

 

Just the thought of another orgasm is starting to get him bothered again. He slips out of his boxers, wet and sticky from his come, and then locks his lips together with Louis'. Louis tries for a slow, languid type kiss, but that's not what Harry is going for. He slips his tongue into Louis' mouth and pulls at his bottom lip with his teeth, closing the distance between both of their bodies.

 

Louis kisses back just as animatedly, his tongue licking against Harry's own, tasting himself. It feels like they stay like that for hours, though in actuality it couldn't have been more than ten minutes that passed.

 

Slowly, Harry grinds his hips against Louis', hears Louis let out a muffled sound of surprise against his lips.

 

"Already, Haz?" He asks, as if he can't quite believe it.

 

Harry shrugs unashamedly. "I want you to fuck me."

 

Louis curses, letting out a short laugh. "You're going to be the death of me, darling," he tells him.

 

He disconnects their lips so he can make his way down Harry's body. He sucks a love bite onto the pulse point at Harry's neck, and Harry shivers, little pin pricks of pleasure running all throughout his body.

 

Then Louis wraps his lips around one of Harry's nipples and Harry — Harry can't take it. His back arches off the bed and a high-pitched whimper escapes his throat because fuck. _Fuck._ He hadn't realized just how fucking sensitive his nipples had gotten now that he's pregnant.

 

Louis notices because of course he does, Harry probably looks like he just had an outer body experience or something. He continues to play with Harry's nipples and Harry just takes it, hips grinding against Louis' and breath leaving his chest in whines and short, needy gasps.

 

At one point Louis bites down on his nipple while he pinches the other, and Harry swears he almost comes right there. The only reason he doesn't is because he forces himself not to. He wants to come while Louis is inside him.

 

Louis continues to play with his nipples while he's fingering him. Harry can tell that he's somewhat in awe of how sensitive they've gotten, though the fact that he hasn't realized _why_ is truly astounding to Harry. Maybe all the blood from his head has flowed to his cock. Harry can't say he blames him, since he's so hard he can't even make out words except for 'Lou, fuck me, please'.

 

And Louis does, almost as soon as he tells him to, because Louis' hard too. He's really hard from watching Harry fall apart right in front of him and in no time at all, his cock is inside of Harry, just like Harry wanted.

 

Man, being pregnant is the _best_.

 

***

 

They're both absolutely exhausted by the time they come the second time, with Louis filling Harry up and Harry coming on both he and Louis' stomachs. They clean up and then cuddle each other closely, Louis making a joke that it's like their honeymoon all over again. Harry giggles before the both of them pass out, sleeping for another couple of hours.

 

When Harry wakes up this time, his body feels nice and languid. He stretches and lets out a content sigh, looking over at his husband. Louis is still asleep, so Harry decides to make him some tea and breakfast for both of them, starting to feel quite hungry himself.

 

He's in the middle of melting cheese onto English muffins when Louis comes down the stairs, smiling sleepily at him.

 

"Good afternoon, love," he greets.

 

Harry smiles happily at him. He's feeling so much love right now. Louis has his glasses on and his fringe is a mess due to bed head. Harry isn't sure if it's because of the multiple orgasms Louis gave him or if it's a pregnancy thing, but his heart is pounding out of his chest just from looking at him.

 

"I'm fixing you breakfast," Harry blurts out, "Egg on toast because I know it's your favorite, and Yorkshire tea, just the way you like it."

 

Louis raises an eyebrow, though he then smiles softly, walking over to his husband. They're both fully clothed now, with Harry in sweats and a tank top and Louis in pajama bottoms and a tee. Louis wraps both of his arms around Harry's waist, kissing the back of his neck.

 

"Thank you, baby. You didn't have to do all this."

 

"I know," Harry says quickly, twining their hands together on his stomach. "I just — wanted to. For you."

 

Louis' faces softens into a fond expression and he presses a kiss to Harry's cheek. "Thank you, H. I love you."

 

"I love you too," Harry whispers, turning around for a brief kiss. He then lightly shoves at Louis' chest. "Now go sit down. I want to properly serve you."

 

Louis gives him a cheeky smile, but he does as Harry says. Harry's reminded, suddenly, that now would probably be the perfect time to give Louis his...present.

 

His stomach flutters with nerves as he hands Louis his plate and mug of tea, murmuring that he has to get something real quick from the bedroom. He digs around in their closet for a little while, wondering where the hell it is, when it catches his eye — Louis' gift, wrapped in its bright, golden wrapping paper. His mouth is suddenly dry at the thought of telling Louis. He'd be even more nervous if Louis was in the mindset that he doesn't want kids, but still. This is a big deal. Even if Louis said he wanted to try (which he proved by not using a condom this morning), Harry still got pregnant a lot quicker than either of them could have predicted.

 

God, what if Louis isn't ready yet? What if when Harry tells him he's pregnant, he freaks out and leaves him?

 

Harry lets out a steadying breath. Louis wouldn't ever leave him, especially not because he's pregnant with his child. That would just be cruel and totally un-Louis like.

 

He's nibbling nervously on his bottom lip as he walks back downstairs to the kitchen, gift secured carefully in his hands. Louis gives him a curious look once he sees it.

 

"What's that, love?" He asks.

 

Harry sets it down next to his husband and both of his arms wrap around his own waist, trying to comfort himself. "'S a gift. I got it for you while you were away."

 

Louis' raises both of his eyebrows. "Oh, baby, you know you didn't have to do that."

 

"I know," Harry agrees, shrugging his shoulders. "But I did, so. Go ahead and open it."

 

Louis chuckles at Harry's tone and, like, Harry didn't mean for it to come out like that, he honestly didn't, but he's a nervous wreck right now. He doesn't want to ruin he and Louis' morning, because it's been absolutely perfect up until now.

 

What if it just gets better, though? Harry ponders. It's a possibility, right? Louis could actually be really happy that Harry's pregnant.

 

He _hopes_ that's what happens.

 

He watches as Louis tears the wrapping off and then opens the box, Harry's hands shaking as Louis takes out the picture. His bottom lip is trembling, so he bites down harshly on it, trying to get it to stop.

 

"Haz, is this—is this what I think it is?" he mutters.

 

Harry sniffles softly. "If you think it's an ultrasound of our baby, then, uh, yeah. It's what you think it is."

 

He watches as Louis' fingers brush over the picture, though he then looks back up at Harry. "How did this happen?"

 

Harry gives him a look. Louis' cheeks pink.

 

"I — I mean. When did this happen?" Louis stammers.

 

"D'you remember when we played that game of drunken monopoly?" Louis nods. "I knew we were forgetting something. Turns out it was a condom."

 

"Oh god," Louis groans. "We were so careful. I can't believe we forgot we one."

 

And just like that, Harry feels himself slump, all his hope disappearing just as quickly as it had shown up. He can't help but to choke out a sob, both of his hands going to his mouth in an attempts to cover it.

 

Louis' eyes go wide and he quickly stands up, wrapping Harry up in his arms.

 

"Harry, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy about this. You wanted a baby, didn't you?" he asks.

 

Harry shakes his head. "I'm not happy unless you're happy. I want us — I want us both to want this, y'know?"

 

Louis cups both of Harry's cheeks in his hands, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Darling, I am happy. I'm just so upset that you had to realize it while I was away, and that I — and that I couldn't be here for you."

 

Harry chokes out another sob, but for reasons entirely different than before. He allows himself a small smile. "You're okay with it? You want this too?" he utters.

 

"Of course I do," Louis says tenderly, his hands moving down to Harry's stomach. He lightly grasps it, a completely genuine smile on his lips as he looks up at Harry. "I told you I wanted to give you a baby. That's all I wanted, and now — and now it's happened. We're gonna have a baby, love."

 

Harry crushes Louis in another hug before he hurriedly locks their lips together, the kiss passionate and filled with all the love Harry has to offer. He's so glad, so, _so_ glad, this is everything he's wanted.

 

He then realizes something. He pulls away for a second, smiling dazedly at Louis. "Well, I have something else to tell you, too."

 

"Even bigger news than the fact that you're pregnant with my baby?" Louis teases, hands still resting lightly on Harry's tummy.

 

"Hmm, I think you mean babies," Harry whispers, eyes going bright when Louis' own widen in comprehension.

 

"Oh my god, we're... _twins_? We're having twins?"

 

Harry nods as fast as he can and then Louis is smashing their lips together, whispering that he loves him over and over again and that they're going to be a family.

 

Harry thinks it might just be the happiest he's ever been.

 


	2. and nobody loves you, baby, the way i do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take a picture," he says, before both of his hands are delicately on Harry's stomach and he's smiling widely for the camera.
> 
> Harry's heart flutters at how genuinely proud Louis' expression is, how happy he looks at the fact that Harry's having his babies. He didn't ever think this would happen. He dreamed, sometimes, hoped with all his might, but now that it's here...now that Louis is smiling up at him like he's the best thing to ever happen to him...
> 
> It's overwhelming. 
> 
> (or, Harry finally gets to have the family he's always wanted, and both he and Louis' couldn't be happier...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited (not really lol) chapter 2 is finally here! i'm sorry it took so long but i really wanted to take my time writing this so it wasn't just a rushed chapter. i hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading!!

"I feel like we should release a statement to the media soon."

 

Harry's on the couch, Louis cuddled close behind him as they watch a movie. A month has passed since Louis arrived home, so Harry has only just reached the three month mark. Louis makes sure to tell him every single day that he looks gorgeous carrying their babies, and as a result, Harry feels extraordinary. He knows it shows, too.

 

According to Louis, he's glowing. Harry is always smiling and happy nowadays, radiant, as Louis would say, and to both of their delights, Harry has started to show. His stomach isn't huge or anything, not yet, but there's a round little slope to it that he and Louis adore. Neither of them can keep their hands off of it, it seems.

 

Take right now, for example. Louis' hands are secure around Harry's belly, his arms wrapped around him in a way that could almost be described as protective, like he's shielding him from anyone or anything that could hurt their babies.

 

Harry has noticed that he's been doing that a lot, lately. It makes Harry feel like swooning from how sweet it is.

 

"Already?" Louis asks.

 

Harry's broken out of his thoughts, focus shifting back to their conversation. "Well, yeah. I'm starting to show now, and if I were to walk outside with a baby bump, there would be even more rumors than there are right now. I want us to be the ones to make the official statement."

 

Louis nods, a soft smile on his face. "Alright, I know what to do."

 

"Yeah?" Harry asks curiously.

 

"Mhm."

 

Louis shifts so that Harry's lying with his back on the couch, Louis in between his legs. Harry raises an eyebrow, unsure of where this is going, but then Louis lifts Harry's shirt up and hands him his phone.

 

"Take a picture," he says, before both of his hands are delicately on Harry's stomach and he's smiling widely for the camera.

 

Harry's heart flutters at how genuinely proud Louis' expression is, how happy he looks at the fact that Harry's having his babies. He didn't ever think this would happen. He dreamed, sometimes, hoped with all his might, but now that it's here...now that Louis is smiling up at him like he's the best thing to ever happen to him...

 

It's overwhelming.

 

Harry's breath catches in his throat as he takes the picture, just the sight of it causing his eyes to water. It's _such_ a good picture. Louis looks amazing, and of course Harry's stomach does, too, with his butterfly and laurel tattoos.

  

"Here you go," Harry murmurs, handing Louis his phone back. He watches as Louis opens his Twitter app and creates a new tweet, the picture attached to it. The caption he adds is a simple 'twins' and a red heart emoji.

 

Once Louis presses the send button, Harry can't help himself. He sets Louis' phone down and crushes him in a hug, the tears falling freely down his cheeks now.

 

"H, why are you crying?" Louis asks softly, rubbing up and down his back.

 

Harry backs away to look at him and smiles wetly, letting his husband know that he isn't upset. These are happy tears. "I just can't believe this is really happening. We're having twins and everyone knows about it, that we're starting a family. I didn't think this would ever happen."

 

Louis' eyes soften and he leans in for a kiss, Harry immediately complying. It's a sweet one and it leaves Harry's heart beating faster when he backs away.

 

"I'm sorry, you know. For making you wait so long. I knew you wanted kids and I didn't even listen to you. I just — I was scared, I guess."

 

Harry shakes his head. "It's okay, Lou. You had your reasons." He goes to lie back down and Louis lies next to him, his hand taking its place on Harry's stomach. "Are you still scared?" Harry whispers, knowing it's an important question to ask.

 

Louis is silent for a second before he responds. "Not nearly as much as I was before. I think — I think we'll be good parents. I already love both of our babies so much, so I — I think I'm doing a better job than my dad ever did with me."

 

"You are," Harry whispers, twining their hands together. "You're doing such a great job, Lou."

 

This time, Harry's the one to lean in for a kiss, deeper than the sweet kiss Louis had given him earlier. It seems like Harry is constantly touching and kissing Louis these days, but he can't help it. He really can't. He sees Louis next to him and he has to let him know how much he loves and cares for him, how happy he is about their family.

  

"I love you," Louis says, and Harry swears they're on the same wavelength.

  

"I love you too," Harry repeats. The words are barely out before Louis is crushing their lips back together and they're snogging on the couch, bodies pressed against each other.

  

Yeah, Harry is often desperate to have his hands on Louis, but he's pretty sure Louis is just as bad as him... _Not_ that Harry is complaining.

 

Louis' hands start rubbing patterns into Harry's stomach while their mouths are still connected and, yeah, Harry is _definitely not_ complaining. Not in the slightest.

  

***

  

As morning sickness passes for the time being, Harry gets hit with cravings instead. And they hit him _hard_. It starts with Harry eating more fruits and veggies than usual, though he claims that his body is just in need of the nutrients they provide.

  

But then Harry is waking Louis up at two o'clock in morning and frantically asking if they have any pickles in the house.

  

Harry has been alive for twenty-four years and not once has he ever eaten a pickle before. He can't even stand the smell of them, much less the taste. That's how he and Louis find out for sure that his cravings have started. 

 

Harry also finds out that no matter what the time he's asking at or what the food is that he's craving, Louis will always buy it for him. He doesn't even complain. He just rubs at his eyes, kisses Harry's forehead, and gets up from their bed so he can change into a decent pair of clothes and buy Harry's food. 

 

It's lovely; Louis is lovely. Every time Louis comes back from the store, carrying the food that Harry _had to have_ (Harry's words, but it's the _truth_ ), Harry feels a huge rush of affection towards him.

  

He makes sure to show his gratitude with lots and lots of blowjobs, because, hey, he wants Louis to know that he's thankful. It's not just because he quite likes having Louis' cock in his mouth (really, it's not).

  

Currently, he's on the phone with his mum, nibbling on strawberries while he talks. Louis is at practice and won't be home for another hour, so Harry has to find ways to entertain himself.

  

"What did you crave when you were pregnant with me? Because for me it's been a lot of fruits, but also pickles, which is weird, because you _know_ that I hate pickles."

  

Anne hums. "I ate a lot of pickles too, love. My big thing, though, was ice cream. Sounds stereotypical, I know, but I had to have a pint a night or else I couldn't fall asleep."

  

Harry chuckles at the thought. He hasn't craved ice cream yet. Though, to be honest, he hasn't craved anything that could be bad for him. He's pretty sure his babies are on some sort of health kick or something. 

 

"Hm. Maybe I'll crave sweets later on," Harry contemplates, feeling somewhat confused. "I just — I can't get enough healthy stuff. I made Louis buy me both a fruit _and_ vegetable platter the other night and it's already finished." 

 

"Well, that's good, H! You're giving your babies lots of antioxidants and nutrients that wouldn't be in other foods. They're going to grow up to be nice and healthy," Anne says enthusiastically. 

 

Harry smiles at the thought. That's all he wants, is for them both to be healthy and strong. He knows it's a bit early to have that on his mind, but. Still. It's a thought that Harry constantly has. 

 

"Yeah, that's true. I think I'm gonna call Jay and see what she craved while she was pregnant with Louis."

  

Anne laughs on the other end of the phone. "Alright, sweetie, you do that. Make sure you keep checking in with me, okay? And try to visit sometime, I want to see how big you've gotten!"

  

" _Mum_ ," Harry groans in embarrassment, but he's smiling all the same. "We'll visit when Louis has a week off, yeah? It shouldn't be too long."

 

"Okay. I'll make sure Gemma is there too. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

  

Harry smiles happily at the thought of seeing them both. He'll have to talk with Louis and see when his next week off is.

  

He tells his mum he loves her and then hangs up the phone. Almost immediately he dials Jay's number, waiting patiently as the phone rings.

  

"Harry! How are you? Everything going alright with the twins?"

  

"Hi, Jay! Yeah, everything's great! I was just wondering, would you mind telling me what you craved when you were pregnant with Louis? It's very important."

  

***

 

The next couple of weeks are quite busy for both he and Louis. Louis has a home game that Harry cheerfully attends, with Niall right by his side. Sophia can't make it because she's due to have her baby any day now. Harry can tell that Liam is a nervous wreck by how he keeps looking over at him and Niall during the game. Every time he does, they both give him the thumbs up sign, letting him know that she hasn't called yet and she hasn't gone into labor.

  

At half time Louis runs over to him, grinning as he presses a kiss to Harry's lips. "Liam is a nervous wreck," he tells him, confirming what Harry already thought.

  

"I know," Harry responds, "he keeps looking over at Niall and I like he expects Sophia's already gone into labor."

  

They look over to see that Liam is on the phone, still looking slightly worried but with a smile on his face.

  

"Must be on the phone with Sophia," Harry says.

  

"Poor lad," Louis mutters, one of his hands resting on Harry's stomach. "Lord help me if I have a game with your due date only a few days away." 

 

"You'd be nervous?" Harry asks. 

 

"I'd be _terrified_ ," Louis amends, and Harry giggles at his tone. "I mean, at least Liam has gone through this before. This is our first time, you know?" 

 

Harry nods, looking down at his stomach with a fond smile. "Yeah, that's a good point. I'd probably be a mess, too, because I'd want you next to me."

 

Louis squeezes one of Harry's hands, another kiss being pressed to his husband's lips. "Don't worry, hon. I'll always be next to you."

  

Harry's heart skips a beat at the endearing words. Louis has to hurry back onto the field only a few minutes later, but Harry watches the rest of the game with a dopey grin and hearts in his eyes. 

 

Then, two days later, Sophia goes into labor. Harry and Louis are packing and planning for their trip to Holmes Chapel when they get the call. It's from Zayn, since Liam and Sophia are already at the hospital. 

 

"Liam and Sophia were wondering if you could watch Joshua and James for them?" Zayn asks. "Niall and I have them right now, but we're getting ready to go to the hospital."

 

"Yeah, that's fine," Louis says, looking over at Harry to see him nodding his head.

  

"Tell them to drop Eliza off too," Harry suggests.

  

"Would you want to drop Eliza off to our place, as well? We don't mind watching her."

  

Zayn murmurs something to Niall before agreeing that Harry and Louis watching Eliza would be a lot of help. 

 

"Bring 'em on over!" Harry calls out as he folds a shirt into his suitcase. 

 

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you both," Zayn says, before hanging up. 

 

Harry closes his suitcase, knowing he still has quite a bit of packing left to do. Louis has next week off so they're definitely going to Harry's hometown in a couple of weeks. He still has yet to tell his mum, but it doesn't look like he's going to be able to tonight; not with three little kids coming over.

  

"You look excited," Louis teases him as they walk into the living room.

  

Harry turns the telly on and changes it to a kid-friendly station, sticking his tongue out playfully at Louis. "I am excited. I haven't seen Joshua and James in months, and Eliza is like my own little girl." 

 

"She is sweet," Louis agrees quietly.

 

"Plus, it can be some practice for us," Harry says, his hand slipping onto his own stomach. Louis' eyes follow the motion and he walks over to him, hugging him from behind. Harry lets out a soft sigh and Louis kisses his cheek. Both of Louis' hands slide underneath Harry's shirt and Harry's eyes slip closed, feeling entirely at peace in this moment. 

 

Of course, they're interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry jumps, feeling his heart sink a little, but he's quick to pry Louis away from him and go over to the door.

 

It's Niall and Zayn and the kiddies, completely drenched from the rain outside.

 

"Oh goodness, come on in," Harry says, quickly ushering them all inside. He hadn't even realized that it was raining.

  

"We can't stay for long," Niall responds. He presses a kiss to Eliza's forehead and Zayn does the same, both of them saying goodbye to their little girl. "We'll text you when it's time to head over to the hospital, alright?" 

 

"Alright," Harry murmurs as he scoops Eliza into his arms. Louis takes all of the kids' bags, mostly filled with toys, clothes, and diapers for Eliza, along with a few toys for the boys. 

 

Niall and Zayn's goodbyes are quick before they're closing the door and walking back into the rainy night. 

 

"Do you two like cartoons?" Harry asks the boys, smiling when they both nod up at him enthusiastically. "Okay. Let's go into the living room and watch some, yeah?" 

 

Joshua takes Harry's hand as he leads him into the living room and James holds onto Louis'. Harry knows that James admires the fact that Louis plays football for a living, and whenever he sees him, he asks Louis all kinds of questions about it. He's very lively for a four year old, while Joshua is quiet and much more reserved than his brother. 

 

He and Louis set James and Joshua up on the couch, wrapping a blanket around the both of them. It's not too late but it's not early, either, and it shows in how their eyes droop while trying to pay attention to the telly. 

 

At least, that is, until Louis sits down next to them. Both of their eyes sparkle but it's James who dives into conversation with him, talking rapidly like he can't wait to get each word out. 

 

Harry sits in the recliner that he and Louis have, rocking Eliza gently in his arms. She's especially sleepy and falls asleep almost immediately, her precious little head resting against Harry's chest. 

 

"D'you still play footy, Lou?" Harry hears James asks and he smiles to himself, watching the sight in front of him. He loves seeing Louis interact with kids because he's so good with them, so natural. 

 

Louis smiles down at him. "I sure do. I just had a game a couple of nights ago." 

 

"That's so cool," James breathes. "I want to play footy when I grow up," he says decidedly. 

 

"You do?" Louis asks, raising both his eyebrows. "That's awesome. I'll teach you everything there is to know, alright?" 

 

James nods quickly and then Louis looks over to Joshua, who is quietly watching the telly. "And what about you, Josh? What do you want to be?" Louis asks. 

 

Joshua shrugs sheepishly. "I dunno yet." 

 

"Well, that's alright, bud. You're only four," Louis says with a soft chuckle. 

 

"Did you know what you wanted to be at four?" Joshua asks, his brown eyes wide and curious. He looks exactly like Liam when he does that, with his brown puppy dog eyes. 

 

Louis hums, thinking it over. "Yes, but that's not what I became. I wanted to be the Red Power-Ranger." 

 

Harry smiles fondly as both the boys announce their profound love of Power-Rangers. Joshua has decided that he wants to be a Power-Ranger now too, while James debates whether it'd be better to be a footy player or a Power-Ranger. 

 

"Hey, I'm gonna make us up some snacks, yeah?" Harry says as he stands up from his chair. This makes him sound bad, but he's making the snacks partially for the kids and partially for himself. The babies are getting hungry and Harry usually has a late night snack around now. 

 

The boys cheer at the mention of food. Harry grins and walks over to where Louis is sitting, gingerly handing him Eliza.

  

"Would you mind holding her while I fix us a snack?" He asks Louis, his voice quiet so as not to disturb the little girl. Her eyelashes are fanned out on her cheeks and for the first time since he's seen her, Harry realizes she has Zayn's eyelashes. 

 

How sweet. He hopes one or both of their babies has Louis' eyelashes. 

 

"Yeah, no problem, love," Louis assures, automatically cradling the baby against him, as if by instinct. 

 

Harry walks into the kitchen so he doesn't start to quite literally swoon right there in the middle of the living room. He gets out four plates and a thrill runs through him as he realizes that this is how it'll be when and he and Louis' children get here; four of everything. The thought is so nice that Harry takes a breath, steadying himself. 

 

These happy tears are going to be a problem. There are just so many moments where Harry wants nothing more than to cry of absolute happiness. It's better than sadness, of course, but seriously. This is beginning to get a bit ridiculous. 

 

He wipes abruptly at his cheeks and then proceeds to fix the kids their snacks. He knows that Liam and Sophia are big on healthy eating, so he mostly puts slices of fruit onto their plates, along with some cubed cheese. Harry's a big fan of the cubed cheese himself, since he's gotten pregnant. 

 

He pops one into his mouth and chews on it delightedly as he walks back into the living room. He hands the boys their plates and then sets Louis' in front of him, curling next to him on the couch. 

 

"Is there enough room for me?" Harry whispers, looking up at his husband. 

 

"'Course there is," Louis murmurs, pressing a kiss to his forehead. His arm winds around Harry's waist and rests on his bump, which is getting progressively bigger and bigger. It's not huge, yet, but it's already bigger than it was a couple of weeks ago. 

 

"Are you having a baby like Dad and Mum?" James asks excitedly.

  

Harry nods, noting how inquisitive the both of them are. "Yep, we sure are. We're going to have twins, just like you and your brother."

  

"That's cool," Joshua murmurs, offering a shy smile towards Harry. 

 

"I think so too," Harry agrees. He looks over to see that Louis is focused on Eliza, who has her eyes open and is looking straight up at Louis. Louis is cooing at her before he starts playing a game of peek-a-boo with her, watching as she bursts into giggles and claps her tiny hands. 

 

Harry can't help himself. He gets his phone out of his pocket and snaps a speedy picture of Louis with Eliza, catching him mid peek-a-boo as Eliza continues to giggle. It's adorable. Harry is feeling incredible right now, and he's reminded for about the millionth time that night that their own kids are going to be so lucky to have Louis as a father. 

 

Once the kids are dropped off to the hospital and it's just the two of them, cuddled up in bed, Harry tells Louis that he can't wait to give him children, and that he's going to be the best father ever. 

 

They snog lazily for what feels like hours until Harry has to break away, tired from a long night and in desperate need of sleep. 

 

He falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits his pillow.

 

***

 

The night before they're supposed to leave for Holmes Chapel, Harry's lying in bed, his phone propped against his stomach. He's currently very much interested in an article about him, Louis, and the twins. Unlike when Louis was away, the media's reception of the pregnancy so far has been mostly positive.

 

Harry smiles when he sees an article with pictures of he and Louis during the past couple of weeks. There's the one Harry took to let the media know they're expecting, one a fan must've taken at Louis' game that has both of them smiling at each other with Louis' hand on his stomach, and then the one with Louis and Eliza. Harry had broke down and posted it on his Instagram. 

 

Harry's followers, Instagram and Twitter, keep congratulating the both of them, too, which is quite lovely. Nothing makes Harry smile more than reading tons of good luck wishes and support from Louis' fans.

  

It must be pretty obvious how happy he is, because when Louis walks into the room, he says, "Whatcha smiling about, love?"

  

"There's this article about us and the twins," Harry says, his eyes focused on his phone, "And your fans have been amazing. They keep congratulating the both of us and wishing us good luck and stuff."

  

"Oh yeah? Can I see the article?" Louis asks. He walks over to the bed and Harry brings it back up, handing his phone over to Louis.

  

"Yeah, here you — oh." Harry's eyes go wide as he finally looks at Louis, feeling his mouth go a bit dry.

  

Apparently he's just gotten out of the shower. His hair is still wet, clinging to his forehead, and he's clad in nothing but a white towel so that his chest is bare. As Louis crawls onto the bed next to him, Harry can make out the tiny water droplets clinging to his chest, and.

 

Fuck. Harry is so screwed.

  

Louis takes his phone from him to read the article, smiling a crinkly-eyed smile at Harry once he's done.

  

"Hm, we make a pretty cute couple, I think," he says playfully.

  

Louis stands up to get dressed before Harry can respond. Internally, Harry mourns the loss of Louis being half-naked, but he crawls back into bed only a couple of minutes later. He's dressed in sweats and a graphic tee and his hair is still wet.

  

Harry isn't sure if it's his hormones or what, but just the sight of Louis in his sweats is causing Harry to feel turned on.

  

"I love how big you're getting," Louis murmurs, his fingers stroking gently over Harry's stomach.

  

It's true. He's gotten to the point that he's very noticeably pregnant while wearing t-shirts, and trying to fit into jeans is impossible. He's taken to wearing lots of sweats until he's able to buy some maternity clothes. 

 

He's at fifteen weeks, too; not even four months yet. It's kind of hard to believe how fast this has all been happening. 

 

As Louis continues to stroke his stomach, fingers brushing over the sensitive skin there, Harry shies away, giggling under his breath.

  

"What?" Louis utters. 

 

"It tickles," Harry responds. 

 

Louis raises an eyebrow at him before he's tickling Harry's sides and blowing raspberries into Harry's tummy. Harry squeals, trying to back away, but Louis' fingers and mouth are relentless.

 

"Lou, Lou, Lou," Harry chokes out from in between his laughs, feeling his heart flutter when Louis stops and smiles up at him.

 

"Mhm?"

 

Harry swallows. He's suddenly aware of the fact that Louis is at a blowjob angle, and, like, he's not laughing anymore.

  

"Still tickles," Harry whispers. He wonders if Louis can feel how thick the air has gotten, heady with Harry's desire for him.

  

He couldn't look away from Louis right now even if he tried, but Louis isn't looking away from him, either, so. Maybe they're both just as affected by each other.

  

"Does this tickle?" Louis asks, before he's leaning down and pressing his lips to Harry's belly. The kisses themselves are soft, barely there, but Harry can feel the way they linger, the affection behind them. His stomach is particularly sensitive nowadays and the sweetness of the kisses cause his heart to rabbit in his chest, for his breathing to all but stop.

  

"No," Harry breathes, ashamed at how high his voice has gotten already, "Feels good."

  

Louis hums and presses a few more kisses to his stomach before he moves lower, his mouth reaching all the way down to Harry's used-to-be v-line.

  

Harry is pretty sure his entire body is thrumming with anticipation. If there's one thing Louis knows how to do, it's tease, and it drives Harry absolutely mad. 

 

When Louis places an open-mouthed kiss to Harry's crotch, his hands squeezing Harry's thighs, that's it. Harry can't take it anymore. A high-pitched whimper escapes his throat and he threads one of his hands into Louis' hair, Louis' eyes never leaving him. 

 

"Please, Lou, I can't—" 

 

"Okay," Louis says quickly, moving upwards so he can finally kiss Harry on the lips. It's messy and filled with tongue, leaving Harry panting by the end of it. "Okay, darling, I'll take care of you." 

 

"Thank you," Harry breathes, the air all but whooshing out of his lungs.

  

Harry's only in his boxers at the moment, finding them much more comfortable to lie down in than his pants, so Louis is quick to peel them off. Harry's eyes flutter shut for a moment, expecting Louis' mouth on his cock, but that's not what happens. Instead, he hears Louis digging around for something and then the snick of a cap being opened. 

 

Harry opens his eyes and lets out a quiet whine when he sees that Louis has gotten out their container of lube.

  

"Lou, I want—" Harry starts to complain, but then Louis looks up at him, his blue eyes so bright in comparison to his tanned skin.

  

"I know. Trust me, baby, I know what you want. I'm gonna make you feel so good," Louis promises. 

 

And Harry does trust Louis, is the thing. He trusts him so much that's he already nodding, that his entire body is relaxing because he knows Louis will take good care of him. 

 

Louis lubes up a couple of his fingers and, slowly, enters one inside of Harry. Harry lets out an airy little breath before Louis is locking their lips together, successfully getting Harry even more riled up. He locks his arms around Louis' neck and pulls gently on his hair, which, to Harry's delight, he's started to grow out a bit more than usual. 

 

Louis nips playfully at his bottom lip before he's asking if Harry is ready for another finger. 

 

"Yes, please," Harry begs, already needy for him. Louis complies and adds another inside of Harry, stretching him out so that Harry can really feel it. He's getting ready to lean in for another kiss when Louis slyly backs away from him. 

 

Harry whines, rocking back on Louis' fingers. "Wanna kiss you, please."

  

Louis gives him a fond little smile. "Well, since you asked so nicely," he teases, and sure enough, he presses their lips back together.

  

This kiss is drawn-out and languid, enough to have Harry feeling like he could quite literally melt into their mattress. He can't help letting out low moans as Louis licks into his mouth, purposely slow with every single one of his movements. 

 

Harry's hips grind back on Louis' fingers before Louis is disconnecting their lips for a second time. Harry is getting ready to protest (again), but then Louis is moving away from him and wrapping his lips around the head of Harry's cock. 

 

Harry's hips immediately jerk upwards, a surprised gasp escaping his lips. "Oh god, _Lou_."

 

Louis smirks the best he can with his lips around Harry's cock, and soon he's adding another finger into Harry's arse, twisting them so he can try and find a certain spot. 

 

It's too much for Harry, way too much, but it's amazing. He grinds down on Louis' fingers, rocking his hips back and forth, until — until Louis' fingers crook against his sweet spot. 

 

Harry throws his head back and _moans, really moans_ , completely unabashedly. He looks down to see that Louis is teasing the tip of his cock, placing little kitten licks there that have Harry whimpering. 

 

He threads one of his hands into Louis' hair, pulls just a tad, and then Louis is taking his cock back. He flutters his eyelashes and purposely rubs his cheeks against Harry's inner thighs, just to see the way that Harry falls apart right in front of him.

 

Louis knows how much Harry gets off on beard burn, that's it a _thing_ for him, so of course he always uses it to his advantage. 

 

Harry's trembling, his entire body covered in a sheen layer of sweat and his cheeks flushed. His hips are moving in small, stuttering thrusts inside of Louis' mouth, feeling Louis' fingers still buried deep inside him and continuously hitting his prostate.

 

Harry feels like he could cry, he's so filled with pleasure. It's everywhere, all over him, and he knows he's not going to last much longer. He's not even sure if it's the pregnancy hormones to blame or if it's just Louis' effect on him. Probably a mix of both. 

 

"Lou," Harry chokes out, moaning low in his throat as he works his hips into a rhythm, trying to get himself off. "I'm so — I'm so close, I want... Can I—" He breaks off with a frustrated groan as Louis squeezes the base of his cock, his eyes shining with mischief. "S—Stop making this difficult."

 

Louis slowly, tortuously, removes his lips from Harry's cock, pressing a kiss to the tip that has Harry bucking up into Louis' face. 

 

"D'you wanna come, love?" Louis asks. His voice is raspy, wrecked, even, and it's all from Harry. A delicious shiver runs down Harry's spine at the thought.

 

" _Yeah_ ," Harry breathes, "I want, um, could you—" 

 

"Want me to swallow you?" Louis guesses, already reconnecting his lips to Harry's cock. 

 

Harry wonders, briefly, if it's normal to be this in sync, but then Louis is sucking on his cock, jacking off the base of it while his fingers curl mercilessly inside of him, and the thought quickly leaves his mind. 

 

"Gonna — gonna _come_ ," Harry warns, and no sooner than the words are out of his mouth is Harry coming, his orgasm rippling through every single part of him. He throws his head back against his pillow and whines out Louis' name, grasping helplessly at the bed sheets as pleasure courses all throughout him, enough to have his toes curling.

 

It's a long orgasm, intense, and Louis makes sure to swallow him until he's dry. Then he's quick to pull off of Harry's cock and remove his fingers from his bum, kissing Harry's forehead when he whines from sensitivity. 

 

He's wiped, absolutely exhausted, when his eyes flutter open to meet Louis'. The first thing he notices is that Louis hasn't gotten off yet, and no, that won't do; not at all. 

 

"Lou, d'get off," he slurs, lazily reaching a hand out in the general vicinity of Louis' crotch. 

 

Louis just laughs warmly, twining his own hand with the one that Harry has reached out. "Sh, baby, don't worry about it. I'm already close, I'll just jerk off in the bathroom. Get some sleep, alright? We have an early morning tomorrow."

 

Harry shakes his head stubbornly. "Rub off on me," he insists, "S'okay."

 

Louis bites down on his bottom lip. "Are you sure? I don't want to, like, take advantage of you."  
 

"Wha? Ya just gave me one of the best orgasms e'er. You fuckin' deserve it," Harry says sincerely.

 

Louis huffs out what sounds like a breathy laugh before he's removing his sweats and grinding against one of Harry's thighs. If Harry hadn't just experienced such an extreme orgasm a few minutes prior to this, he definitely would be getting hard again.

 

Louis is rutting against his thigh, soft, breathy whimpers escaping his throat. Harry's sex-hazed mind tries to think of a way to help him get off, and he smiles languidly once he thinks of one. 

 

He reaches a hand up to massage at one of Louis' nipples, giving it a sharp pinch through his shirt and then lingering there. Sure enough, Louis' hips falter, and his whimpers turn to a gasp as he comes against Harry's thigh. 

 

"Thanks, baby," Louis murmurs. "I'll get a flannel for us."

 

Louis stands up from the bed, and Harry means to stay awake until he gets back, but as soon as he close his eyes, he's out like a light. 

 

*** 

 

Harry sleeps the entire drive to Holmes Chapel and he's still tired when Louis finally wakes him up. He blinks blearily up at his husband, who has a small frown on his lips. 

 

"I didn't want to wake you because you looked so comfortable, but. We're here," Louis says. He purses his lips, looking as if he has something else to say. "Are you feeling alright, love?" 

 

Harry raises an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
 

"You're just...you're looking a bit peaky, that's all. Wanted to make sure you're alright."

 

Harry smiles sleepily, nodding his head. He presses a kiss to Louis' cheek and then stands from his seat, immediately regretting it afterward. His head swirls and he's so dizzy that he feels like he could pass out. 

 

He grips onto the hood of the car for support, and only a second later, Louis is by his side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asks quickly, his eyes going wide with worry. 

 

"Nothing, nothing," Harry reassures, his free hand slipping to his stomach. "I just — my stomach—"

  

Louis' face goes white as a sheet, looking as if he's getting ready to panic.

  

"Not like that, Lou. There aren't any pains or anything. I'm just — I'm queasy." 

 

Louis regains a bit of his color, though he still looks like the feeling of stress personified. "Okay. Let's get you inside. I'll take care of our bags."

  

"You don't have to—"

  

"Haz," Louis says firmly, and Harry looks at his face, sees that he's being completely honest. "It'd make me feel a lot better if you were inside with your family."

 

Harry nods, and Louis helps him make his way to the door. He knocks and Anne opens up only a few seconds later. She's grinning when she does, but once she sees the state that Harry is in, the grin abruptly falls from her face.

  

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asks worriedly, brushing a hand over Harry's pale cheek. 

 

"Feel a bit nauseous," Harry answers, his stomach swirling all the while. He feels like he's about to get sick. "Might be another bout of morning sickness."

  

Anne's expression softens sympathetically. Louis tells her that he's going to get their bags from the car, and asks if she could maybe keep an eye on Harry while he does so.

  

"Of course, love," Anne says in a gentle voice. She steers Harry in the direction of the couch and Louis goes back outside.

  

Harry sits down before greeting Gemma, who's watching him with a wide-eyed expression.

  

"Damn, H, you look terrible," she mutters.

 

" _Gemma_!" Anne scolds lightly.

  

Gemma shrugs and goes to sit next to her brother, rubbing him on the back. "Well, he does, and I'm sure he feels just as bad as he looks. How long has this been going on?"

  

Harry shakes his head, slowly so as not to make himself even more dizzy. "It just started back up today. I went an entire month without morning sickness, and now..."

  

"And you're sure it's morning sickness?" Gemma asks at the same time his mum asks, "Would you like some tea?"

  

Harry groans, his stomach flipping at the mere mention of tea. So, yeah, definitely morning sickness. "No, thank you. When I first had morning sickness, the smell of tea would always make me throw up. So, to answer your question, Gems, it's definitely morning sickness."

  

"Is there anything else you'd like?" Anne asks, her maternal side getting the best of her.

  

Harry isn't complaining in the slightest. He misses both Gemma and his mum so much sometimes, and it's unspeakably nice to have them both here, looking out for him.

  

"D'you have some ginger ale?"

 

Anne runs a gentle hand through his hair. "I sure do. I'll be right back to get you a glass."

  

While she scurries off into the kitchen, Louis opens the door, dragging both of their suitcases. Gemma chuckles at the sight of him before standing up, quickly offering her help.

  

"Thanks," Louis breathes out. "Harold's a heavy packer." 

 

"Not true," Harry argues weakly, lying down and snuggling into the couch. "That's all you." 

 

Gemma hums, taking Louis' suitcase from him and letting out a grunt. "For some reason I believe Harry," she teases along, though she then wraps Louis up in a hug. "Nice to see you again." 

 

"You too, Gem," Louis responds easily. They make their way upstairs to Harry's old room and Harry smiles, despite the sickness in his stomach. Gemma and Louis have always gotten along exceptionally well, just like Harry with Louis' siblings, too.

  

Well, the two of them have always gotten along with each other's families. As soon as Louis had told his mum that he and Harry were dating, Jay had eagerly asked for Harry's phone number so that the two of them could text.

  

One of the reasons Harry knew he and Louis would get married one day was because of how easily they had become a part of each others families. Harry's mum had called Louis 'love' and Robin had called him 'son' the very first time they met him, and Harry had all of the Tomlinson girls' phone numbers entered into his contacts after meeting them, texting them as often as he could.

  

Harry feels a bit smug as he twists the wedding ring on his finger, thinking just how right he was.

  

His thoughts are interrupted by his mum handing him his glass of ginger ale. Harry lets out a relieved sigh and cautiously sits up, taking a long sip.

  

"Thank you. It's the only thing that helps my morning sickness," he admits, taking another drink before setting his glass down on a coaster. He lies back down and almost immediately his eyes flutter shut, hit with an overwhelming desire to _sleep_.

  

"Of course. Just let me know if you need anything else."

  

At his mum's sweet tone, Harry peeps an eye open, his lips twisting into a smile. "I should be alright. Sorry for being such bad company, though."

  

His mum's expression changes into one of indignation. "H, you don't even need to apologize. I know how morning sickness works. I did have two kids, you know."

  

Harry giggles sleepily and his mum presses a kiss to his forehead. "Get some rest," she says, "I'm sure you'll feel better afterward, and when you wake up, dinner will be ready and Robin should be home." 

 

"Alright," Harry agrees, a little too easily but, hey, he's exhausted.

  

Louis is back downstairs only a second or two later, and he's by Harry's side even quicker. Harry lifts his head up so that Louis can sit down, and so that Harry's head can rest comfortably in his husband's lap. A content sound escapes his lips when Louis strokes his curls and Harry cuddles closer, his stomach calming down at just having Louis near him. His eyes close, and before too long, he's fast asleep. 

 

***

 

Harry wakes up and runs straight to the bathroom, having to pry himself from Louis' arms. As soon as he's in the toilet he drops to his knees and gets sick, one hand holding his long hair back and the other grasping at the toilet.

  

It's truly awful; Harry hasn't eaten all too much today, so it's mostly bile, and he _hates_ bile. Plus his hair keeps falling into his eyes and he really wishes he had a ponytail holder right about now.

  

He's just getting finished, finally, when Louis hurries into the bathroom and sinks down to his knees. His husband brushes Harry's hair away from his face and pulls it into a bun, murmuring words of comfort all the while.

  

Harry closes the toilet lid and flushes, reclining himself back in Louis' arms. He still has a few tears running down his cheeks, though Louis takes care of them, tenderly wiping the wetness from his cheeks. Every single one of Louis' movements towards him is tender and affectionate, and it makes Harry's heart soar with fondness.

  

"My poor baby," Louis coos, "did you have to go through this all by yourself while I was away?"

  

Harry sniffles. "Well, yeah, but it's. I mean... It's alright. You're here right now, is the important thing."

  

"I guess so. Still feel bad about it," Louis admits. He places both of his hands underneath the fabric of Harry's shirt and rubs at his belly, the motions especially nice after just getting sick. 

 

"I love you," Harry says suddenly, looking up into Louis' cerulean blue eyes. He just wants him to know that, more than anything.

  

Louis leans down to press a kiss to Harry's forehead and holds him securely to his chest, like Harry is something fragile. "I love you, too. And I love our little ones, but they need to start being nicer to their Papa," he says, as if he's teasingly scolding their babies.

  

Harry giggles, feeling delighted, all of a sudden. "'S not their fault, Lou. Don't reckon they like being scolded by you all that much, either."

  

"Oh, that is true," Louis mutters, playing along with him, though he then leans down so his face is even with Harry's belly. "Daddy's sorry. He loves you both very, very much," Louis says, his voice soft. He presses two kisses to his stomach, and Harry takes it to mean one for each baby. 

 

His heart all but melts at the sweet words and gestures. He pulls Louis into a hug and maybe tears up a bit, but his hormones are all over the place so he really can't be blamed.

  

"Darling, are you crying?" Louis asks quickly, the worry evident in his voice.

  

"I — I like when you talk to our babies," Harry utters. "You should do it more often."

  

Louis chuckles. "Of course. I like talking with them, too. They can hear me now, can't they?"

  

Harry's eyes brighten. That means that Louis had been listening to him. Once Harry had found out that their babies have functioning ears and tiny little feet, he'd ranted to Louis for at least half an hour about it. He'd thought for sure that Louis had tuned him out, but. No. He'd listened. 

 

"Yeah, they can. Did you know that hearing is the first ability a baby develops?" Harry asks.

  

"I do, actually. I remember you telling me," Louis says, his words laced with fondness. "How about I go get you your toothbrush, yeah? I'm sure your mouth must be feeling pretty gross right about now." 

 

Harry nods. It _is_ pretty gross. "Yeah, thank you," he says, "For everything."

  

Louis smiles a crinkly-eyed smile at him, pressing a lingering kiss to his hair before standing up from the bathroom tiles. "Be right back."

  

Harry watches as Louis leaves the room and rests his head against the wall. He hadn't ever thought that he'd be able to love Louis even more, but now, with both his babies in his tummy, he loves him twice as much. 

 

***

 

What was initially supposed to be a week long visit ends up turning into a couple of days visit, because Harry. Won't. Stop. Getting. Sick.

  

It's not even just in the morning, either. It's when he first wakes up, or in the middle of the night, or just the smell or taste of something he doesn't like. If Harry isn't getting sick, he's in bed, because apparently dealing with morning sickness is exhausting. 

 

It's almost as if he's back in his first trimester all over again, except this time it's particularly bad. Luckily, though, he has Louis this time around. Even if it's the middle of the night, Louis is there, tying his hair into a ponytail for him and rubbing his back.

  

When Louis decides that it'd probably be best for him to take Harry home, Harry apologizes profusely to his mum and Robin, feeling like he's some sort of horrible son.

  

Anne says that, if he wasn't pregnant, she'd smack him upside the head for being foolish. Harry just giggles and wraps her up in a hug.

  

"Keep me in touch, alright? And I hope the morning sickness passes soon," Anne says, before letting him go.

  

"Me too," Harry agrees. "And of course I'll keep in touch."

  

He gives Gemma and Robin tight hugs before it's time to leave.

  

***

  

The morning sickness, unfortunately, doesn't just suddenly pass. Louis spends the rest of his break fixing Harry soup and cuddling with him when he feels bad, which Harry is unspeakably grateful for. He feels nauseous all day and the only things that comfort him are Louis' hands on his stomach, or his lips whispering sweet words into his baby bump. 

 

When Louis' break is over, Harry can tell that he absolutely does _not_ want to leave Harry by himself. 

 

"I'll be fine," Harry huffs, faking exasperation. In actuality he's quite enjoying this protective side of Louis, the one he's been showcasing even more than usual since Harry got pregnant. 

 

Louis has practice in less than half an hour, and yet he's still curled behind Harry, arms around his stomach and face buried in his neck.

  

"C'mon, Lou," Harry says softy, "You've gotta go."

  

Louis gives him a wide-eyed expression. "Hey! How about I call out sick?"

  

Harry shakes his head. "Don't do that," he says fondly. "I mean it when I say I'll be fine. It's just morning sickness."

  

Louis doesn't seem to be convinced, but he must realize that he really needs to get going if he doesn't want to be incredibly late. He unwraps himself from Harry and leans down so he can press a couple of kisses to Harry's stomach. "I love you, babies. Be nice to your Papa while Daddy is away, alright? If not, you're both grounded." 

 

Harry giggles helplessly and Louis smiles up at him, placing a quick kiss to his lips. "Love you too, hon. Don't be afraid to call me if you start feeling poorly, alright?" 

 

"Alright, Lou. Love you." 

 

Louis gives him one more kiss before he's hurrying off the bed and out the door. 

 

Harry sighs and decides to make his way to the kitchen for some crackers. Having morning sickness and cravings at the same is truly a struggle, one that Harry still isn't entirely sure how to resolve. 

 

He's in the middle of munching on some crackers and reading an article about yoga poses to do while pregnant when there's a knock on the door. His first thought is that it's Louis, though he then realizes he wouldn't have to knock. 

 

He walks briskly to the door, quite curious as to who it could be. When he opens it and sees blonde hair and a wide grin, he can't help but squeal, wrapping his mate in a tight hug. 

 

"Niall! I haven't seen you in _forever_! How've you been?" 

 

Niall chuckles at him. "Hasn't been that long, Haz, but I'm good. Heard you've been pretty bad off, yeah? More morning sickness?"

  

Harry's eyebrows crumble, wondering how Niall could know that, before something clicks in his mind. "Oh my god. Louis asked you to watch over me, didn't he?"

  

"W-What? No! Of course not!" Harry gives him a skeptical look. "Okay, he kinda did. But, I mean, I think it's sweet, y'know?" 

 

Harry ducks his head down to hide his smile. "Yeah, 'spose so. Except now I have to spend time with _you_." 

 

He crinkles his nose up as if the thought is off putting to him, and Niall scoffs playfully. 

 

"Hey, you were the one who was just smothering me in a hug," he reminds him. 

 

Harry hums in response. He _is_ pleased to have his best mate here. He's missed him, recently.

  

The two of them go into the living room to watch the most recent episode of Master Chef, since they both missed it when it first aired.

  

"So what've you been up to?" Harry asks. "How's Eliza?"

  

"Eliza is good. Zayn's mum came down to spend time with us during the break, so she's watching her right now."

  

"That's nice," Harry says softly, "Lou and I went up to Holmes Chapel to visit my mum and Robin, but that was right when the morning sickness hit. We could only stay a couple of days." 

 

Niall nods. "Yeah, that's what Louis told me. You look great though, Haz. I mean, I know you probably don't feel it because of the morning sickness, but it's true. You're glowing. And I'm pretty sure your hair has gotten even longer."

  

Harry beams at the compliment. He loves when someone tells him that he looks good like this, because he can't help but agree. Even if morning sickness has practically kicked his arse, he still really loves being pregnant. He loves the fact that he's nurturing he and Louis' children in his belly, and how affectionate and protective Louis is towards him, even more than usual. He loves it — and he loves the fact that he looks good while doing it.

  

"Thank you," Harry responds, his hand slipping down to his stomach. "I just need some maternity clothes. I haven't been able to buy any yet."

  

"Really?" Niall asks, his eyes going wide. "That's so funny. Sophia was just saying that she wants to take you shopping. Obviously I'd go too, so we can have a girls' night."

  

Harry giggles. Girls' night. "That'd be a lot of fun. I haven't really talked to Liam or Sophia since she went into labor. How are things going with their new child?"

  

"Really good, apparently. They had a baby girl."

  

Harry's hand slips over his hand, feeling his eyes tear up a bit in sheer delight. "That's what they wanted," he says softly, "What's her name?"

  

"Julia," Niall answers, "They're keeping up with the all 'J' names, I suppose."

  

"That's adorable. Louis and I are finding out the sexes next week."

  

"Yeah? And you don't want to wait?"

  

Harry shakes his head, a small smile on his lips as he rubs at his bump. "To be honest, Niall, I'm not sure if I can. Plus, I don't want the nursery to be a neutral color, like yellow or orange. I want to go all out." 

 

Niall snorts. "You would," he mutters under his breath. 

 

"Shut up," Harry says playfully, laughing under his breath. "I just — I want to do this entire pregnancy right, you know? I want to experience every part of it; from morning sickness, to cravings, to feeling my babies kick for the first time. I want all of it."

   

Niall gives him a fond smile and elbows him lightly, muttering 'sap' under his breath. It's quiet for a bit as they watch the show in front of them, until Niall gives him a curious look. 

 

"Hey, how did you get pregnant, anyway? I mean, it was an accident, right? You didn't plan for it to happen?" he asks.

  

Harry feels his cheeks burn at the memory. How _embarrassing_. He doesn't want to tell Niall he got pregnant from a game of drunken Monopoly, of all things.

  

"Um, I'd rather not say," Harry murmurs.

  

Niall shrugs. "Hey, I'm pretty sure nothing is more embarrassing than how I got pregnant. Did you know it wasn't planned?" 

 

Harry's eyebrows furrow. This is news to him. "No, I never knew that."

  

"Right. And I never told you the story?" Harry shakes his head. "Okay, well, during our one year wedding anniversary, Zayn took a week off of practice and we flew to Vegas. Thought it'd be fun, y'know? And it was. We had a really good time. He took me to see the Strip and some plays and stuff during the first couple of days, took me to fancy restaurants. Then we, um, we sorta went to this club? It was wild there. We got _fucked up_ , man. I don't think I'd ever been so wasted before, and that's _saying something_. I'm Irish, yeah? I've been wasted plenty of times. But, anyways, easy to say, I don't really remember much after that. We danced a bit and then went back to our hotel. Fucked in the hot tub a couple of times. A month after we came back, I was pregnant."

  

Harry barks out a surprised laugh and slips a hand over his mouth. "Oh my _God_ , you fucked in the _hot tub_? Are you kidding?"

  

"Nope, I swear I'm not. You're like — the only person I've ever told about that. Not exactly a proud moment for us."

  

"Yeah, I bet. Well, I got pregnant by getting Louis to play a game of drunken Monopoly. Forgot a condom."

  

Niall laughs to himself. "Hey, I taught you that game!"

  

"Did you?" Harry asks in surprise. "I guess I partially have you to thank, then. Thanks, mate."

  

"Eh, just make Zayn and I the godparents and then we're even."

  

Harry rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. He'll have to ask Louis about it.

  

***

  

Once Harry reaches the eighteen month mark, it's time to find out the genders of the twins. He's not sure who's more excited about it, he or Louis, but it might just be a tie between the two of them. Plus, Harry's morning sickness has slowly but surely gotten better, and right now he's at the point where he can finally eat what he wants without having to worry about getting sick.

  

Inside the waiting room, Louis' hand rests on Harry's thigh, and Harry watches as his husband's foot bounces up and down, up and down.

  

"Nervous?" Harry asks, resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

  

Louis presses a kiss to his hair. "Not nervous. I'm more excited, than anything. I mean, after we find out the genders, we can start picking out names, and buying baby clothes, and decorating for the nursery." Louis' cheeks flush a bit. "I've just — I've been thinking about that kind of stuff lately, y'know?"

  

Harry's heart flutters and he leans in for a deep kiss, cupping both of Louis' cheeks in his hands. They kiss until both of their names are called, and Harry backs away, licking his lips. 

 

As they stand up, making their way to the ultrasound room, Harry leans in to whisper into Louis' ear, "You are so getting laid when we get home."

  

Louis gives him a wide-eyed look and Harry giggles impishly.

  

They walk into the room and Harry immediately lies down on the bed, knowing the drill. Louis sits in the chair next to him before twining both of their hands together, excited smiles being passed between the two. 

 

"So, Harry, tell me how you've been feeling," Dr. Lucy asks. "Any concerns or questions?"

  

"Um, just one," Harry says, "My morning sickness came back a little bit before my four month mark. It's started to go away again, but. I was just wondering if that's normal?" 

 

Dr. Lucy nods. "Absolutely. There's nothing to worry about in terms of morning sickness. Some people have it all throughout their pregnancy, some have bouts of it, and some lucky people don't even have it at all. Each person is different."

 

Harry lets out a quiet sigh of relief. That's what he'd thought, but it didn't hurt to check.

  

"Any other questions before I start with the ultrasound?"

  

Harry looks up at Louis to see him shaking his head, so Harry shakes his head as well. He lifts his shirt up and Dr. Lucy spreads the gel over his stomach, Harry shivering a bit at the coldness of it.

  

It's only a few seconds later that Dr. Lucy is saying that she's found an image of their babies. Harry and Louis' hands tighten in each others as they watch their children on the screen, unable to tear their eyes away.

  

"This is the first time I've seen them like this," Louis murmurs, sounding a bit tearful. Harry hesitantly tears his eyes away from the screen to see his husband looking at the sonogram, his eyes tearing up.

  

Something that a lot of people don't know about Louis is that he's very emotional, but only around the people he trusts and cares about. Harry had found this out during their first movie night as a couple, in Louis' home theater (because movie theaters were too mainstream, apparently). They'd been watching the Notebook together and, to Harry's surprise, Louis had started to tear up towards the end of it. Louis was embarrassed about it, but Harry hadn't minded. In fact, he quite likes how sensitive Louis is. 

 

He squeezes Louis' hand a little tighter before refocusing on the screen. They've grown up _so much_ since Harry saw them last. He can clearly make out two babies, now, and his heart fills with so much love for them it almost hurts. 

 

"Are you going to be finding out the sexes today? Or would you like to wait?" Dr. Lucy asks.

  

"We'd like to find out today, please," Harry responds.

  

He feels his heart flutter when Dr. Lucy points at the screen because it's finally happening, he's finally going to know what he and Louis are having.

  

"This one right here," Dr. Lucy says softly, "is a baby girl."

  

Harry grins up at Louis to see that he's smiling right back at him, both of their eyes a bit misty. A baby girl. They're going to have a daughter.

  

"And this one right here, is a baby boy. Congratulations, you're having both a girl and a boy."

  

Harry lets out a watery laugh and, yeah, he's definitely crying now, but he doesn't even care. They're going to have a daughter and a son. It's perfect.

  

"Things are looking really good, too," Dr. Lucy tells them. "They're both at a very healthy size for being at the four month mark. You should also be experiencing some movements and kicking soon." 

 

"Okay. Thank you, for everything," Harry says.

  

"Absolutely. Any questions?" Harry shakes his head. "Alright, I'll give you two some time alone with your children. Remember, Harry, keep on taking your prenatal vitamins."

  

She offers them both a smile before walking out of the room, and Harry is secretly glad. He tilts his head back for a kiss and Louis immediately complies, cupping his cheek in his hand. The kiss is watery from their tears and neither of them can stop smiling, so their teeth keep clinking together, but it's perfect. Everything feels perfect right now, because they're going to have a little girl and a little boy. 

 

"Thank you so much for giving this to me, H," Louis whispers. 

 

Harry lets out a breath, listening as it comes out shaky. "Was a bit of a joint effort, really." 

 

"Honey, you're the one doing all the work, carrying our babies so nicely. I just sort of helped with the whole 'putting them in there' part," Louis says. 

 

"Putting them in there," Harry mocks, giggling. He looks over at the sonogram and sighs happily, placing a peck to Louis' lips. "We should probably get going."

 

Louis pulls a face, though he then nods. "Yeah, I suppose you have a point. I just — I can't wait until they're here. I can barely keep my eyes off of them." 

 

"I know what you mean," Harry agrees quietly. They spend another moment with their children before Harry hesitantly slips his shirt back over his stomach, Louis helping him stand up from the uncomfortable bed. 

 

They walk out of the doctor's office hand and hand, and Harry's sure they're both absolutely beaming.

  

***

  

Harry likes to post little updates of the pregnancy on his Instagram and Twitter. It's just for fun, and Louis' fans sure do love it, so Harry indulges them.

  

Most recently he's held up a picture of his sonogram to his belly and took a picture of it, uploading it to his social media networks. Harry has come to expect the usual comments; about how great Harry looks, how cute he and Louis are, the mandatory congratulations that Harry never tires of. 

 

But it's different with this picture. Harry's out with Sophia and Niall, shopping for maternity clothes and maybe some baby clothes because he's weak, okay, when he notices the change. 

 

"Oh my god," Harry murmurs, somewhat mortified.

  

"What?" Sophia and Niall ask at the same time.

  

He shows them both his phone and watches their expressions as they read. Niall's remains neutral, but Sophia winces in what appears to be empathy.

  

"Harry, it's not that b—" Niall starts.

  

Harry cuts him off. "Not that bad? They're all talking about how terribly fat I've gotten! God, I can't believe this."

  

Sophia reaches out to hold Harry's hand in hers, and Harry relaxes a bit. "Honey, I know how you feel. I was pregnant with twins too, so I was bigger than most women. The fans and press had a field day about my weight. You know what I told them?"

  

"No, what?" Harry asks quietly. 

 

"I didn't tell them shit, that's what. They waited so long for me to snap at them or to act like a bitch, but I wouldn't do it, because I didn't care enough. I mean, yeah, I didn't particularly _enjoy_ having my weight be a topic of discussion, but I cared more about the fact that I was carrying two beautiful children. Anyone who looked past that fact and called me fat were dickheads that I didn't want to waste my time on."

  

And just like that, Harry feels so much better. He slips his phone into the pocket of his (brand new maternity jeans which are so comfy that Harry has no idea why he didn't push to go shopping months ago) pants and takes a steadying breath. 

 

"That's true. Thank you, Soph."

  

They share a smile between the both of them before Niall snorts quite loudly.

  

"Well, I was officially useless in that conversation," he says, and Harry can't help but giggle.

 

"That's how it should be, with your perfect little pregnancy," Harry teases, "Not all of us can have one week of morning sickness and put on a bit over two kilos during the entire length of their pregnancy." 

 

Niall huffs. "That's not even true. It was over ten kilos and my morning sickness lasted for a week and a _half_."

  

Harry pointedly takes a sip from his smoothie, causing both Niall and Sophia to laugh at him.

  

Sophia's right. He's not going to give a damn what people are saying about him.

  

***

  

Apparently, that's easier said than done. 

 

Harry keeps the mindset up for maybe a week before he crashes. It's not like he can help it; he's the talk of the city, apparently, and it's starting to drive him insane. He sees pictures of himself on magazines while he's grocery shopping and it's gotten so bad that he can hardly go on social media anymore.

  

He's not dumb. He knows not to go online while he's particularly sensitive. He doesn't just click on an article that he knows is talking about how fat he is. No, he clicks on a seemingly innocent photo of him, Sophia, and Niall that links him to a not-so-nice article.

  

It doesn't seem so bad at first. It mostly talks about how great Sophia looks and how much baby weight she's already lost. However, it then starts to talk about Harry, and it's — it's not good, not at all. He has to read about how much weight he's going to have to lose and how fat he looks compared to the thin Sophia and Niall. The stupid website even has a poll up where people are voting on whether or not Harry will be able to lose his baby weight, or if he'll be stuck with it for the rest of his life.

  

Easy to say, Harry loses it. He tries to be quiet, because Louis is right next to him in bed, fast asleep, but he's never been a soft crier. Before too long there are sobs escaping him, noisy as they rack through his shaky body.

  

Louis is quick to wake up and envelop him in an embrace. Harry is pretty sure he starts crying even harder, at that.

  

"Harry, baby, what's the matter?" He murmurs into Harry's neck, voice automatically soothing him.

  

"I read — I read an article — shouldn't have done it — I'm so — they were talking about how — fat I am." The words are said through hiccups and sniffles, but somehow Louis manages to understand him. 

 

His hands push Harry's shirt up so he can touch the bare skin of Harry's stomach, just staying there as he talks. "You don't believe that, do you?" he asks.

  

Harry isn't sure why, but he pries himself out of Louis' arms and stands up from their bed, hands on his hips. "No, Louis, I'm just crying because I felt like it at the moment. What the hell do you think?" 

 

His voice is foreign to his own ears. He's not sure he's ever truly snapped at Louis like that before, so of course he immediately feels bad and bursts into a fresh batch of tears. He's such a mess. 

 

"'M s-sorry, didn't mean to s-snap," he stutters through his sniffles.

  

Louis' face softens and he tentatively stands up, silently asking permission to wrap Harry up in a hug. Harry nods and then Louis is hugging him from behind, hands caressing his stomach as his chin rests on Harry's shoulder.

  

"Darling, you're so beautiful, I don't know how anyone could say otherwise. You know how good you look like this, don't you?" Louis murmurs into his shoulder.

  

Harry sniffles quietly. "Wouldn't hurt to tell me again," he whispers, and Louis laughs delightedly.

  

"Alright, well, first off, you're still absolutely glowing. I know most people have a pregnancy glow but, honestly, Harry, this is getting ridiculous." Harry giggles, so Louis continues. "Secondly, I'm pretty sure your hair has gotten even softer. Love running my fingers through it. And your skin, baby, is even smoother; especially your tummy."

  

Louis lifts Harry's shirt up to stroke over Harry's stomach, moving his fingers down low enough to have Harry shivering lightly. He loves having Louis' undivided attention on him, complimenting him and touching him. It makes him feel amazing. 

 

"Smell nice too," Louis utters lowly, and Harry smacks him lightly on the chest.

  

"I always smell nice," he protests. He sticks his bottom lip out and pulls a face. "That hasn't suddenly _changed_." 

 

Louis hums, seeming to consider this. "Hm, maybe you just smell better to me now that you're pregnant. Is that a thing?" 

 

Harry huffs and turns around to look at husband. It amuses him a little to see that he's being completely serious, that he really thinks Harry smells better to him now that he's pregnant. 

 

"I've no idea," Harry answers, trying not to laugh. "But I'm pretty sure it's not."

  

Louis just shrugs, nuzzling into Harry's shoulder. "How about we head back to bed, yeah? It's early, and I'm sure you could use the sleep."

  

The thought of more sleep does seem nice. He looks over at his alarm clock to see that it's a little passed eight, which is probably the earliest Harry has ever woken up since he's been pregnant.

  

"Bed sounds nice," Harry murmurs. He presses a kiss to Louis' lips before getting into the left side of bed, Louis crawling up behind him. "Thank you," Harry says under his breath, "for reassuring me." 

 

Louis hums under his breath and wraps his arms around Harry's waist, resting on his stomach, as always. "You don't have to thank me, hon. I just want you to know how beautiful you are." 

 

Harry knows his face must be incredibly fond as he turns around to place another kiss to Louis' lips. This time it's longer, and he stretches it out, feeling his heart beat a little faster. 

 

He breaks away before it can turn into anything else, knowing his hormones are all over the place and he could start to get horny at literally any moment. He turns around once again and grabs Louis' arms, wrapping them around himself. 

 

With a happy sigh, he closes his eyes and falls asleep. 

 

***

  

When Harry wakes up, it's to a tray of breakfast being served to him by a sleepy-eyed Louis. Harry immediately sits up and offers Louis an award-winning smile.

  

"What's this for?" he asks.

  

Louis shrugs. "You always fix me breakfast, so I thought I'd do the same for you. It just won't be as good as yours."

  

Harry rolls his eyes and takes the tray from Louis with grabby hands. "It looks delicious, and I'm sure it tastes just fine, too," he says. It's two pancakes with a side of fruit, and with it being the first thing Harry has eaten since last night, it looks absolutely delicious. 

 

He takes a huge bite of pancakes as Louis crawls into bed with him, a mug of tea in his hands. 

 

"Good?" Louis questions. 

 

"Delicious," Harry affirms, wiping his mouth of syrup. "Told you it would be. Aren't you hungry?" 

 

Louis shakes his head. "Fixed myself one before fixing yours. Thought I'd make sure I didn't, like, accidentally poison it or something." 

 

Harry giggles and drops a raspberry into his mouth, chewing on it delightedly. "Mm, I could get used to this, babe," he tells Louis, accentuating his words with a sticky sweet kiss, "Thanks for doing this for me." 

 

"'Course, Haz. I did it for all three of you."

  

They're such simple words, and yet Harry feels like he could tear up. He must be reminded _at least_ five times a day how great a father Louis is going to be.

  

"You know, I was thinking...I have the rest of the day off, so maybe we could brainstorm some baby names? I haven't thought of too many, and you're already five months, so," Louis rambles. It's almost as if he isn't aware that Harry has been planning out the names of their children since their first year together as a couple. 

 

" _Lou_ , I'd love to do that. Should we start with boy's names or girl's names first?"

  

"Let's start with our baby girl," Louis decides, hand on Harry's stomach all the while.

  

Harry places his hand over Louis'. "Do you have any names that you like? Because I have three picked out already."

  

Louis laughs, but Harry can tell he's not surprised. "Well, I really like the name Ava. It means 'life'," he says, his voice impossibly soft.

  

"Ava," Harry repeats, just as quiet. He wants to hear the word on his tongue, get used to it. "That's such a nice name, Lou."

  

Louis smiles, and Harry is fairly certain he picks up on a hint of bashfulness in his expression. "Yeah? And what do you like?"

  

"I like Natalie, Mae, and Grace," Harry answers.

  

"We could put them together, maybe?" Louis suggests. "One of my names with one of your names, see how it sounds."

  

Harry nods, already coming up with an idea in his head. He hopes Louis likes it because he really likes it, himself, and he can picture his daughter being called that. 

 

"How about...Ava Mae Tomlinson? It's short, and sweet, and I — I kinda love it, actually," he admits. 

 

When he looks over at Louis, his eyes are sparkling as he rubs over Harry's stomach. "Ava Mae Tomlinson," he repeats, his voice fond as ever. "I love it, honey. I love it so much. Our little Ava Mae." 

 

Harry is definitely tearing up now. He looks down at his stomach with a watery grin and says, "You hear that, little love? Your name is going to be Ava Mae Tomlinson. Do you like that? I hope you do."

  

Neither of the babies have kicked yet, which has lead to a near crazy Harry that's been assured time and time again it'll happen eventually if he just waits. He's so tired of waiting, though. He wants his babies to kick he and Louis' palms with their tiny little feet.

  

Unfortunately, Ava doesn't kick in response. Harry hadn't really been expecting her to.

  

"I think they're going to be shy," Harry decides suddenly, "I mean, they never want to kick me because they're too afraid of hurting me. It's okay, babies, you can kick. You won't hurt your Papa."

  

He's met with silence, causing him to let out a loud groan.

  

"Either they're shy or they hate me."

  

"Darling," Louis scolds lightly, "They don't hate you. They must be shy."

  

Harry nods in agreement, because obviously that's the only option there is. His poor little shy babies.

  

"Want to come up with boy names now?" Louis suggests.

  

Harry nods excitedly. "I like the name Ethan, always have. How about you?"

  

"I like Thomas," Louis says. 

 

Before Harry can stop himself, he bursts into giggles, covering his face with both of his hands. Louis gives him a confused look.

  

"What, hon? Do you not like it or something?"

  

Harry calms down enough to say, "Babe, we're not naming our son Tom Tomlinson. He'd hate us forever."

  

Louis lets out his own giggles at the words and Harry smiles happily, cuddling into his side. "Oh, God, you're right. That would've been a nightmare. So — Ethan, yeah? That's cute."

  

"Mhm," Harry hums, "Do you have any other names you like? Ones that we could use as a middle name?"

  

Louis is quiet for a minute as he thinks, though he then shakes his head. "Sorry, love, I've got nothing. Do you have anything else?"

  

Harry bites his bottom lip. "Well, I do, but, um. You might not like it."

  

"What is it? I'm sure I'll like it," Louis assures. 

 

"Could his middle name be William? I've always really liked that name since you told me it was your middle name, and that way, he could have, like, a similar name to you? Because you're his Dad, but he doesn't have to be a, you know, Louis Jr., because that's confusing," Harry rambles nervously, only cutting off when Louis presses his lips to his. 

 

"Harry, I'd love that. Are you — are you sure that's alright? To give him the same middle name as me?" Louis asks.

  

Harry knows he must be giving Louis huge heart eyes as he leans in for another kiss, pecking his husband sweetly on the lips. "I'm sure. Ethan William Tomlinson. It sounds — it sounds really good. I love you."

  

"I love you, too. I can't wait for the twins to get here," Louis murmurs. He leans down to press two kisses to Harry's stomach, nuzzling his nose over the stretched out skin. "Ethan William Tomlinson and Ava Mae Tomlinson. Do you like those names, loves?" He asks Harry's stomach. 

 

Harry smiles tearfully, like he always does when Louis talks to his babies, before he feels a light fluttering in his stomach. His hand immediately reaches down to touch it, his mouth moving into an 'O'. 

 

"What? What's wrong?" Louis asks quickly, his hand over top of Harry's.

  

"N-Nothing, I just — they're moving. Can you feel them moving?"

  

Louis tries to, moving his hand all around Harry's belly, before he regretfully shakes his head. "No, love, I can't. I think I'll only be able to feel it if they kick."

  

Harry pouts a bit. "Oh. Can you kick for Daddy, babies? He wants to be able feel you like I can."

  

He's really not expecting it to work. He's tried so many times to get them to kick and they haven't, so he's kind of just used to them not responding. But — sure enough, only a couple of seconds later, there's a tiny little foot pressing against his stomach. 

 

Harry gasps sharply and looks up at Louis with wide eyes. "Did you — oh my god — did you see that? One of them just kicked!"

  

Louis' own eyes are wide as Harry takes his hand and places it on the spot their baby just kicked. Only a couple of seconds later, he or she is kicking again, this time right against Louis' palm.

  

"Oh my _god_ , Haz," Louis chokes out, staring at Harry's stomach in awe.

 

There's another kick, this time from a different part of Harry's stomach, and he sucks in a breath from surprise. 

 

"The other one just kicked, too," Harry breathes, leading Louis' free hand to the right side of his stomach, where their second baby is kicking. This one is much more insistent than the other one, kicking against Harry's stomach nearly non-stop.

 

Harry giggles and brushes his fingers over the imprint of the foot, wondering if it tickles his little one.

  

"This one right here," Harry murmurs, pointing to the right side of his stomach, "He or she is going to be a footy player, just like their Daddy. I can tell."

  

Louis has tears in his eyes as he kisses both of their babies tiny feet before leaning up to kiss Harry on the lips. There are tears falling from both of their eyes when they back away, so happy and in love with each other and their family. 

 

"I love you, darling. This is so amazing. I can't — I can't believe we didn't try for this sooner."

  

Harry shrugs playfully. "Told you so," he teases, though he then says, "But I love you, too. I love you so much."

  

***

  

A couple of weeks later, Zayn and Niall come over to help Louis paint the nursery. It really isn't a nursery, yet, since neither of them have bought the furniture for it (time has been nearly non existent lately), but at least they'll have the painting out of the way early.

  

The only thing is that Harry is _incredibly_ bored. Before Zayn and Niall had arrived, Harry had changed into his favorite black and white striped t-shirt, dark blue maternity overalls, put his hair in a bun, and walked into the nursery with every intent of painting it with Louis. 

 

He'd picked up a paintbrush before Louis entered the room and promptly freaked out. 

 

"Harry?! What the hell? You have to get out of here, you can't be around this stuff!" Louis had yelled, already steering Harry to the door. 

 

"W-What do you mean? I'm helping you paint the nursery!" Harry had insisted. He pouted, looking down at the paintbrush in his hand. 

 

"No, honey, you're not allowed to be around paint. The chemicals in it could hurt our babies." 

 

Harry had, unsurprisingly, started to cry at the thought of almost hurting their babies. Louis had kissed him and sucked him off to make him feel better.

  

Now, though. Now Harry is bored. He's been watching telly and eating downstairs in the living room the entire time Niall and Zayn have been here, so it's starting to get tiresome. He can only fix himself so many cheese crackers and veggie platters before it just gets old.

  

Plus, he looks cute as hell. He should be doing something. He texts Sophia with a ' _u busy??_ ' and, only a couple of minutes later, gets the response, ' _no liam is having a daddy day with the twins and julia while mummy has some much needed time to herself. you wanna do something?_ '

  

Harry bites his lip, not wanting to impose on Sophia's me time. He's sure that having three kids can result in a desperate need for peace and quiet every now and then.

  

' _was wondering if u could come w/ me for baby clothes shopping but u don't have to if u don't want_ '

  

' _oooohhh that sounds like so much fun!! let's goooo :)_ ' Sophia responds.

  

Harry smiles widely and goes upstairs to grab his wallet. "Hey Lou," he calls out, careful not to step into the nursery (or anywhere close to it because he's paranoid now).

  

Louis walks out of the room, looking extra cute with some paint on his shirt. "Yes, love?" he asks.

  

"I'm going out with Sophia to buy some clothes for the twins. I should be back in a couple of hours, okay?"

  

Louis nods, kissing Harry's nose. "Okay, love. You look cute, by the way. I'm not sure if I told you that earlier."

  

"You didn't," Harry chirps, kissing Louis with a bit too much tongue to be completely innocent. "But that's okay. I already know I'm working these overalls."

  

He leaves Louis with a wink and a goodbye, pleased to see that he's looking a bit dazed. Good, Harry thinks to himself, before closing the front door behind him.

  

***

  

Harry is extremely glad he had the idea to go shopping with Sophia.

  

They drive for about half an hour to one of Harry's favorite malls, mostly because it has one of the widest selections of baby clothes. He's been here with Louis several times, either for shopping or to see a movie, and each time he would inconspicuously get him to walk by the baby stores. He had hoped that getting Louis to see the cute little onesies and baby booties would immediately change his mind about having kids, but. Well. 

 

That had never really taken off.

  

Now, though, now Harry is here because he's shopping for he and Louis' babies. The tables have really turned, it seems.

  

"You know, I used to take Louis here all the time. I'm really surprised that he never noticed that I did it because I wanted a baby," he says, once they're walking inside the baby store.

  

It's huge. Despite how many times he's walked past it, he's never actually been inside. He's pretty sure he must be looking like the actual heart-eye emoji as he looks at all the different sections of the store, ranging from baby clothes to accessories to baby blankets.

  

His head is spinning, a bit.

  

"Hmm," Sophia hums, "I'm just surprised he never caught onto the fact that you were baby crazy until you were actually having a baby together. Literally, everyone except him knew you wanted a baby."

  

Harry shrugs it off, not really sure what to say. The important thing is that he and Louis are finally starting a family and they're both happy about it.

  

"Do you still have the footy onesie?" Sophia asks.

  

"Yeah, forgot about that, actually," Harry says, "show me what you like and I'll show you what I like, yeah?"

  

Sophia nods and they split up into separate areas of the stores, both of them occasionally showing off what they've found. They agree with just about everything that the other finds, so they load up with quite a handful of clothes.

  

"Do you mind if I set this here while I look around?" Harry asks the cashier politely. He feels like he should be embarrassed about the fact that he's got fifteen outfits and he's not even done yet, but the cashier just smiles and nods, so he figures there's no need to be embarrassed.

  

He's mostly found outfits for his little girl (poofy dresses, onesies, skirts with matching tees and leggings, along with cute little shoes that are smaller than the palm of his hand), so he decides to start looking for more outfits for his baby boy.

  

He finds cute little buttons up that he can just imagine his son in, along with tiny khaki shorts, lots of onesies, converses and some vans he knows Louis will appreciate.

  

Sophia is the true MVP of the shopping spree, though. After a lot of digging around, she finds a collection of arsenal jerseys and calls Harry over to help her find Louis'.

  

"Oh my _god_ ," Harry squeals, because really, he can't handle the cuteness. He finds Liam's jersey (which Sophia snags for Julia) and Zayn's jersey, before finally finding Louis'. He squeals at it some more before getting Sophia to take his picture with it, putting it up to his face and peeking his eyes over it.

  

He picks another jersey up (so both his babies can have one) as Sophia posts the picture on her Instagram, tagging Harry in it.

  

They find some cute, plush blankets for each of the twins before finally checking out, both of them carrying huge bags filled with nothing but baby clothes.

  

"I feel so accomplished," Harry sighs happily. "Now Lou and I just need to buy furniture for the nursery...and all the other necessities of having a baby..."

  

"Sorry, love, but you've still got quite a bit to do before your little ones get here," Sophia tells him.

  

Harry lets out a small laugh. "Yeah, I know. I'm excited about it, though. I'm ready to see everything come together for the birth of our babies, you know?"

  

"I know what you mean," Sophia agrees easily.

  

"Are you going to have any more?"

  

Sophia laughs and quickly shakes her head. "No, absolutely not. Liam and I were only going to have one kid, then we had twins. Then we decided two were enough, we weren't going to have another, and I got pregnant with Julia. So, we planned on having one kid, and we ended up having three. We're definitely not having anymore."

  

"Wow," Harry breathes, "But at least now you've got two more beautiful children than you originally planned for."

  

"That's true. It's not like I regret it, or anything. I don't regret it at all. I love my children to death."

  

They're silent for a bit as they walk to Harry's car, loading the bags into the backseat.

  

"So are you going to have anymore?" Sophia asks once they're driving. "Or have you not talked about it with Louis yet?"

  

"No, I have. We decided on six kids," Harry says, keeping his tone and face completely serious. He loses it, though, when Sophia raises both of her eyebrows in shock, and bursts into laughter. "I'm kidding! We haven't talked about it. I'd like to be pregnant again, I think, but I'll see how I feel once we have two little ones on our hands."  

 

Once he's at Sophia's house, he gives her a tight hug (as tight as he can with his stomach in the way) and hands over her jersey for Eliza.

  

"Thank you for coming along with me. I was so bored at home," Harry says.

  

"No problem, H. I'll see you soon, yeah? Will you be at the game next week?"

  

Harry nods. "I should be, yeah. I'll see you there?"

  

"Absolutely." She presses a kiss to his cheek and tells him to drive safe before getting out of the car.

  

Harry smiles happily and texts Louis that he's on his way, starting the drive to his home.

  

***

  

Louis' game is mostly uneventful. Harry has a blast cheering for Louis and being able to finally meet Julia, cooing when Sophia says he can hold her. She's so tiny and so, so cute, with her wide brown eyes.

  

He holds her for most of the first half before Sophia gets possessive and makes grabby hands towards her. Harry can't help but laugh at that, remembering a time when Niall had done the same exact thing with Eliza. He knows he'll probably do the same for his own children when they get here.

  

At half time, Louis runs over to him, just like every other time. Except this time he grasps Harry's face in both of his hands and kisses him passionately, complete with tongue and teeth and way too intimate for how many people are surrounding them.

 

"What was — what was that for?" Harry asks, breathless already.

 

"I saw you holding Julia while watching my game, and it kinda — it made me think; that's gonna be our baby that you're holding soon. I can't wait to have you and the kids cheering me on," Louis breathes.

  

Harry chuckles a bit shakily, feeling his heart stutter at the fact that Louis has thought about that. "Yeah," he says, having to clear his throat when that also comes out shaky, "You're gonna make me cry in front of all these people, Lou. The media is gonna think you told me something terrible."

  

Louis takes hold of both his hands and places a kiss on them. "Sorry, love," he whispers into his ear. "I just can't help thinking about that. Do you think about it, too?"

  

"Of course," Harry says with a smile, "I used to think about it all the time before I was pregnant."

  

"Yeah?" Louis questions, brushing his thumb over Harry's stomach.

  

"Mhm," Harry hums, "D'you remember the night before you told me you were leaving for tour?"

  

Louis nods, letting him know that he does.

  

"At that game, Niall had been next to me holding Eliza, and Zayn ran over from the field to give them both a kiss. That's when I decided that I really, really wanted a baby. I wanted you to do that with us."

  

"I will," Louis promises tenderly, before whipping his head towards the field, "Shit, I've gotta get back on the field. Wish me luck?"

  

Harry smiles and locks his lips with Louis' languidly. "Good luck, baby."

  

Louis smiles at him dopily, squeezes his hands once more, and then runs back onto the field.

  

***

  

After the game is when shit goes down. Although the game had been incredibly close, Arsenal lost, with an overall score of two to three. Louis is upset about it, obviously, but it's not his first time losing and he knows how to get over it quickly. 

 

However, since the team had lost, that meant that twice as many paparazzi were swarming outside than usual. Harry had hated paparazzi before, but now, with an almost-six-month baby bump, he's actually scared of them.

  

"Lou," he breathes, taking hold of Louis' hand and preventing him from walking outside of the stadium, to the private parking lot where all the players park. That's where the mass of photographers are and, unfortunately, where Louis' car is parked.

  

Louis stops easily enough, his eyebrows furrowing. "What's wrong, hun?"

  

Harry shuffles his feet on the concrete. "Just — watch out for me, will you? Don't let any paps get too close to me, okay?"

  

He watches as Louis' eyes flit down to his stomach and he presses a soft kiss to Harry's cheek. "I promise you, I won't let anything happen. I'd punch one of 'em before I let you get hurt, yeah?"

  

Harry giggles and rolls his eyes playfully. They start walking again until they're outside of the stadium, and that's when Harry's stomach drops. He mumbles an ' _oh my god_ ' under his breath and stays buried in Louis' side as the flashing lights and camera snaps automatically start up.

  

There's tons of them. Harry isn't even sure how they all got here (this _is_ a private parking lot) or why they're all interested in he and Louis, but it's terrifying either way.

  

"Louis! How do you feel about losing the game?" One of them asks, but Louis ignores her, continuing their walk to the car.

  

It's gotten to the point where they're literally having to push through the crowd of people. Louis' arm stays tight around Harry's waist, making sure they don't get separated.

  

"Would you mind?" Louis hisses, gesturing to their complete lack of space. "He's pregnant, you know! This really isn't good for him."

  

Some of them listen. Some of them seem to go at them with new found interest once the pregnancy is brought up.

  

"Speaking of the pregnancy, how is it treating you, Harry?"

  

"How do you feel about putting on so much weight?"

  

"How do you feel about it, Louis? Is it putting a damper on your sex life?"

  

Louis stiffens and turns his head to glare at the paparazzi who asked that question, and Harry just knows he's getting ready to go off. They're not too far away from the car now, but Louis looks far too pissed to not say anything.

  

"Fuck off," he snaps, "If you guys have nothing better to do than talk about the weight of my _pregnant_ husband, then you really need to get a proper job, you dicks."

  

He helps Harry get into the passenger's seat of the car before going around to the driver's seat, sticking his middle finger up at all the paps still questioning him.

  

Once Louis is in the car, Harry rubs a hand over his face. "We're going to be hearing about that one," he mutters.

  

Louis gives him an 'are you serious' look. "What did you want me to do? Just let them talk about you like that? They have _no right_ to—"

  

"Lou, it's alright. I don't mind. I've heard worse, really, it's not a big deal—"

  

"No, Haz, it is," Louis interrupts, "I won't have them talking about you like that. Maybe that's what needed to happen so that the media could finally realize I'm not fucking around about your weight, you know? Maybe now they'll shut up." 

 

Harry lets out a breath before sparing Louis a look. His grasp is tight on the steering wheel, causing his biceps to bulge, and his jaw is clenched tight. He's still visibly upset about what happened, so Harry rests his head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

  

"I appreciate you sticking up for me, Lou. It was kinda hot, really," he says, smirking when Louis briefly looks down at him, licking his lips.

  

"Was it?" Louis questions.

  

Harry can tell he's trying for nonchalant. He sucks a mark into his neck. " _So_ hot."

  

Louis lets out a curse and bats Harry's mouth off of his neck. "Jesus, Harry, I'm driving," he says with a laugh.

  

Harry giggles mischievously and rests his head on his window. He just hopes the media doesn't grill them too bad about what happened today.

  

***

  

They're making out on the couch when Harry's phone buzzes in his pocket. He tries to back away but Louis lets out a whiny noise and pulls him back, sucking on his bottom lip.

  

" _Lou_ , have to answer this," Harry breathes, giggling when Louis pouts at him. He presses the answer button on his phone without looking at the caller ID and says, roughly, "Hello?"

  

"H? Hey, man, Zayn and I saw something about you and Louis online? Like, Louis snapped at a paparazzi or summat? Are you two alright?"

  

Harry clears his throat, trying to think clearly with the way that Louis is looking at him. "Oh, yeah, we're fine. Um, what are people saying?"

  

"You sure you want to know?" Niall asks quietly. "They're not exactly — positive, towards you?"

  

"Towards me?" Harry says in surprise.

  

Niall lets out a sigh. "They twisted the story around to say you're so high maintenance while pregnant that you're causing Louis to act out. Honestly, Haz, it sounds absolutely ridiculous. I don't know how anyone is buying this shit."

  

Harry runs a hand through his hair, his breath coming out shaky. "Oh. I — I wasn't expecting that."

  

"Haz, babe, I'm sorry. Are you alright? Is Louis there?"

  

"I'm fine," Harry mutters, even though he's not. He used to only care about what the media thought of him a little bit, but now that he's pregnant — it's like he can't stop thinking about it. "Lou is right here. I'm gonna let you go, okay?"

  

"Yeah, love you," Niall says, and Harry repeats it after him before hanging up.

  

Louis doesn't try to pull him into his lap and kiss him again, probably because he can tell that something is wrong.

  

"Love? What's going on?"

  

Harry bites his lip. He doesn't want to make Louis feel bad, but he doesn't want to hold this in, either.

  

"People are saying that I'm the one who caused you to snap, because I'm so high maintenance while I'm pregnant that it's putting you on edge. I swear, these stories are getting stupider and stupider," Harry tells him, trying to laugh, but it comes out watery.

  

"Oh, honey," Louis murmurs, "I'm so sorry. You know those people aren't even worth your tears, don't you?"

  

Harry feels at his eyes. They're wet, so he must be crying now. "I _know_. It's just — I'm so hormonal nowadays. Two minutes ago I wanted to fuck, and now I'm crying my eyes out. What is wrong with me?"

  

Louis smiles at that question. "Nothing's wrong. You're just pregnant with my babies," he says smugly, rubbing his hand up Harry's stomach. "I'm sorry you're feeling like that, though. It must suck."

  

"It does. But it'll be worth it when our babies are here," Harry says. He moves back into Louis' lap and wiggles his hips on his crotch, listens as Louis lets out a low groan. "We gonna pick up where we left off now?" He asks.

  

Louis smirks and brings both hands into Harry's hair, tugging softly, listening as Harry lets out a breathy moan.

  

"Absolutely," he responds, and then they're making out again like nothing ever happened.

  

***

  

The problem is, once Harry is halfway through his sixth month mark, he's horny all the time. He wakes Louis up with blowjobs, sends him dirty text message while he's at practice, and pounces on Louis once he's home. He can't help himself, really. Just the simplest of touches or teasing gets Harry going, and then he's desperate to have Louis' hands and mouth on his body. 

 

Like, take tonight for example. He and Louis are watching telly in bed, both of them just kinda holding each other while the telly plays quietly in the background, nothing but white noise. Louis has been stroking his stomach all night, caressing the sensitive skin for so long now that Harry has goosebumps, and as a result, he's half hard in his trousers.

  

He's trying not to make a big deal out of it, except...every time Louis brushes his fingers over his stomach, Harry shivers, biting down on his bottom lip. Louis has to know he's aroused by now. Maybe he's teasing him to see how far he can go before asking Louis to do something.

  

Right when he's starting to think that Louis really doesn't know what's going on, he brushes his lips over Harry's throat, murmuring, "You know, you somehow manage to drive me even crazier while you're pregnant. I just — I always want to touch you. You look so good, carrying our babies, and I can't believe I've gotten this lucky."

  

And just like that, Harry is letting out a quiet whine and leaning in for a much needed kiss. "Lou," he breathes.

  

"Yeah, God, I love that, too. Love how worked up you get for me. It's so easy to get you hot now that you're pregnant."

  

Harry rolls his eyes. "It was like that _before_ , too."

  

"Not like this," Louis insists, ducking down to suck a mark on Harry's throat, biting down. Harry gasps and his hips buck into Louis'.

  

"Okay, maybe you've got a point," Harry admits, breathless already. "So are you going to do something about it, or what?"

  

Louis smirks. "Take your shirt off."

  

Harry complies easily enough. He peels the shirt from his skin and then lies down on his back, head against his pillow. They both just have their boxers on.

  

Louis immediately starts teasing him, his fingers brushing over Harry's crotch. Harry arches into the touch, completely desperate for anything that Louis will give him, and Louis chuckles softly.

  

"Want me to fuck you, baby?" Louis asks, and Harry all but melts into his mattress.

  

"Yes, yes please," he breathes out. He vaguely watches as Louis gets out the lube and his breath catches when he sees that Louis opts for the flavored lube. He knows what that means, and Louis hasn't rimmed him since the night that Harry got pregnant. 

 

He moves onto his side, careful to mind his baby bump as Louis presses kisses down his back. Harry's pretty sure he's actually holding his breath in anticipation of what's to come. 

 

He expects Louis to finger him first, get him worked up before rimming him, but that's not what happens. Instead, he takes hold of Harry's arse in his hands and licks a long stripe inside him. He doesn't even tease, just goes straight to work, fucking his tongue inside of Harry. 

 

Harry's eyes flutter closed and he moans steadily, feeling himself start to get even harder. Louis' _amazing_ with his tongue. He knows exactly what he's doing as he curls his tongue inside of Harry, alternating between quick thrusts and long, drawn out licks that have Harry's toes curling. 

 

" _Lou_ , feels good," he murmurs.

  

He's pretty sure Louis is smirking as he lets out a low hum, saying, "Just wait, baby. It's going to be so much better soon."

  

Sure enough, Louis buries his head in between Harry's thighs and sucks a mark into the pale skin of his inner thigh, working on his left and then his right. He nips at the marks he's already created before moving on to make new ones. Harry can feel his thighs actually throbbing from how sensitive and used they're being right now. He's always had sensitive thighs, and he loves when Louis pays special attention to them. 

 

"God, _God_ ," Harry whines as Louis licks over his freshest love bite and then blows cool air onto it, Harry's entire body shuddering at the sensation.

  

"Love your thighs, honey," Louis whispers, accentuating his words by pressing his thumb into one of Harry's marks.

  

Harry moans loudly, completely unrestrained, unable to help himself. He's anticipating more teasing to his thighs but, once again, Louis surprises him. He gently enters a lubed up finger inside of Harry's arse and Harry gasps in surprise.

  

"Alright?" Louis asks.

  

"Fine, fine. Just — get on with it. Ready for your cock," Harry says snappily, as if he hasn't thoroughly enjoyed Louis teasing him.

  

Louis chuckles and crooks his finger inside of him a few times before adding a second one. It's more of a stretch, but it's good, it's _so good_ , especially when Louis scissors both his fingers inside of him. 

 

He's still stretching him when he leans down again to flick his tongue inside of Harry's hole, causing Harry to let out a breathy moan.

  

"Lou, Lou, Lou," he chants. It's almost like he can't keep quiet as he grinds back on Louis' tongue and fingers, pants and curses escaping his lips.

  

Louis doesn't chide him like he usually would if Harry tried getting himself off without Louis' approval. Instead, he lets out a low hum, circling his tongue around Harry's rim, his fingers pumping inside of him all the while.

  

It's a lot, but Harry loves it. He's grinding against Louis' face as Louis suckles on his sensitive rim, crooking his fingers as if he's trying to find his prostate. Harry's not sure if he'd be able to handle that, scared that he might actually come from it. He's so hard right now that his cock has curled all the way to his stomach, flushed an angry pink color, and he hasn't even been fucked yet. 

 

Louis only has to move his fingers around a couple of times more before he's hitting into Harry's prostate, and Harry — Harry keens in the pleasure of it, reaching down to grab tightly at the base of his cock, preventing himself from coming.

  

That seems to get Louis' attention because he backs away, moving up the bed to kiss at Harry's shoulder. "Baby, did you almost come?" He asks, sucking a love bite into Harry's throat.

  

Harry swallows thickly. "Yeah," he utters, trying to think coherently. It's a bit hard, since he feels like he's literally seconds away from orgasm but won't allow himself to come. "But I didn't — didn't want to because." He lets out a moan when Louis' fingers brush over Harry's chest, inches away from his nipples. "Want to come with you inside me."

  

"Okay, darling," Louis agrees easily, "Will you be able to last long enough for me to fuck you?"

  

"Yeah, yes, please," Harry whines, "Can I ride you?"

  

Louis lets out a low groan at the words and he nods quickly, pressing a sweet kiss to Harry's lips. "'Course you can, fuck, like I'd say no to that."

  

Harry giggles and sits up, feeling a little less dazed now that he's taken a moment to breathe. He gets the lube and lathers up his fingers with it while Louis lies down, his eyes sparkling up at Harry. He'll never be over how lovingly Louis looks at him, even when they're doing something like this — especially like this.

  

Harry lubes Louis' cock up for him quickly, so ready to have his husband inside of him that he doesn't want any time to be wasted. Louis' hands are on his waist as he positions himself on top of Louis' lap, slowly but surely sinking down on his cock.

  

As much as he wants to just take all of him down at once, he has to take a minute to breathe when Louis' about halfway inside of him.

  

Louis rubs lightly at the laurels on his hips, voice already raspy when he says, "Take your time, love."

  

He gradually works more of Louis' cock inside of him until he can feel Louis' balls pressing against his arse, letting him know that all of Louis is inside him. Harry can't help but softly moan at the thought and the feeling. He's so full of Louis' cock, thick and hard inside him, and it feels amazing.

  

He lifts his hips up, teasingly moving off of Louis' cock, before forcefully pushing his hips back down. Louis moans below him and Harry smiles, pleased. One of his favorite things about riding isn't only the control he has, but the way Louis reacts to him. He always get particularly worked up when Harry is riding him.

  

It takes only a little while before Harry has found his rhythm, bouncing up and down on Louis' cock. He can't move as fast as he'd like because of his baby bump, but Louis doesn't seem to mind. He _might_ be getting off to the sight of Harry, pregnant, riding his cock.

  

Louis starts to thrust his hips while Harry's arse circles around him, and Harry lets out a whine when Louis gets dangerously close to his prostate. He's already worked himself up just from bouncing on Louis' cock, is sure that his hair is a mess and his skin is flushed, maybe all the way down to his chest.

  

"Look so good for me, Hazza. So fucking good, riding my cock while you're pregnant with my babies. Your belly is — so beautiful, look so hot like this," Louis moans.

  

Harry lets out his own moan at the words. He throws his head back, his hips moving of their own accord as he gets closer to coming.

  

It's not surprising, really, that he already feels like coming. He's been wanting sex a lot lately, but having it be hot, drawn-out, slow sex seems to be a problem.

  

Harry is surprised he even has Louis inside of him, what with how quick to orgasm he's been lately.

  

"Tell me — tell me what I look like," Harry pants out, reaching for Louis' shoulders so he can form a tight grip on them, steadying himself.

  

"Fuck," Louis murmurs under his breath, "Your hair is — it's all over the place, love, but it looks amazing, and your chest and cheeks are — they're so flushed, baby, a very pretty pink. G-glowing, too. Always are, thanks to that bump of yours. So sexy, _fuck_."

  

Louis begins to thrust faster after that, and Harry preens, both from the compliments and Louis' cock. He finally reaches Harry's prostate and Harry gasps out an 'ah!', tightening his grasp on Louis' shoulders.

  

"Yes, _yes_ , right there. Please, Lou, right—" He's cut off by another jab into his prostate and he whimpers prettily, biting down on his bottom lip.

  

"Such a sight," Louis tells him as Harry reaches down to pinch his own nipple. "Bet they're so sensitive right now, aren't they?"

  

Harry nods and a shiver runs down his spine as he plays with his hard pink nipples. He knows that if Louis were to play with them, pinch them or take them in his mouth, Harry would be done for. He just needs one little thing to push him over the edge, and he wants it to be that.

  

"You close?" Harry asks quickly, not wanting to feel bad about coming way too early.

  

"Mhm. And you, baby?" Louis answers, reaching his hand out right below Harry's nipple, like he had done earlier.

  

Harry holds his breath in anticipation and nods frantically, wanting so bad to just use his own hand to move Louis' onto his nipples. It seems like a trivial thing, but they really have been extremely sensitive since Harry got pregnant. They're always hard nowadays, in Harry's tank tops and sweaters, poking out through the fabric.

  

Louis thrusts his hips up into Harry's prostate at the same time he pinches one of Harry's nipples, his fingers rough against the very sensitive skin.

  

Harry whips his head back and moans, moving his own hips down on Louis' cock as Louis thrusts into him.

  

" _Please_ , I'm so — so close. Make me come."

  

Louis seems to take it as a challenge, fucking him harder and rubbing both of Harry's nipples between the pads of his thumbs.

  

It only takes a few more thrusts to Harry's prostate before he's coming, a moan being literally ripped from his lungs as his back arches into it. Louis continues to fuck him through it before he's coming himself, filling Harry up while Harry himself experiences his own orgasm. It's incredible, so hot that he's pretty sure he comes even longer, even more, just from feeling Louis' warm come inside him.

  

When they've both come down from their orgasms, Harry is immediately useless. He lets out a tiny whine of complaint and Louis helps him get off his cock, both of them wincing a bit at the sensitivity.

  

Louis makes sure Harry lies down on the left side of the bed and that his head is on his pillow before hurrying off the bed.

  

Harry just groans in protest. "Cuddle?" He asks, voice growing deeper with sleep.

  

"I'll be right back, honey, have to wash you off. You have come all over your tummy," Louis tells him fondly.

  

Harry keeps his eyes closed, too tired to bother opening them, so he's not sure how long Louis takes. It seems like a lifetime, but he knows in actuality it's probably only a minute or two. 

 

He mewls happily when Louis gets back onto the bed and nuzzles against him while his husband cleans him and himself off.

  

"Alright, now it's cuddle time," Louis says. He tucks Harry into the blankets and settles into his side of the bed, hands wrapping around Harry's waist as the big spoon.

  

"Love you, little spoon," Louis coos in his ear and Harry's pretty sure his heart stops beating for a second at the sweetness of his tone.

  

He mutters something that he hopes sounds like an ' _I love you too_ ' before he's practically dead to the world from sleep.

  

***

  

Shopping for twins is apparently a lot of work and something that Harry severely underestimated. He's stood with both of his hands on his hips, waddling along after Louis, feeling like he could cry, maybe. His ankles hurt from walking all around the world today.

  

"C'mon, love, I'll promise we'll leave soon. We did well today," Louis says, "Now we just have to find a couple of cribs."

  

They've been out for at least two hours and, thankfully, they have a lot to show for it. They've ordered the majority of furniture for the nursery online, except for the cribs, because they wanted to see those for themselves. Today they've bought most of the supplies they'll need for the twins, such as diapers, binkies, toys, bibs, a monitor, baby carriers, cots, and even a double stroller, designed for two babies.

  

Harry huffs, but otherwise stays quiet. The babies have been kicking a lot. Normally, Harry wouldn't mind, but it's been almost nonstop lately.

  

"I think the babies are starting to get a bit cramped in there," Harry murmurs. He moves a hand to rest on his stomach, rubbing over it. "Two more months, little ones. I promise it won't be that much longer." 

 

Louis gives him a fond look, kissing his cheek. "Have they been more restless than usual?" he asks.

  

Harry nods. "Yeah, but...it's okay. I don't mind. It lets me know they're there, you know?"

  

"Yeah, love, I know," Louis says softly.

  

They only have to walk around for a few more minutes until they find the cribs they want. They're both white in color, surprisingly similar in style, though Ava's is a bit more girly than Ethan's. He and Louis had decided to split the room into two separate nurseries, one for each of the babies.

  

Ethan's is nautical-themed (Harry had seen the theme online and immediately wanted it, with Louis quickly agreeing. They're no strangers to nautical-themed things — ranging from matching couple tattoos, to their actual wedding, where their cake and decorations had all been nautical themed. There was no way they were going to miss out on the opportunity of having a nautical-themed nursery, too). The walls are painted light blue with a beautiful scene of a lighthouse on it, surrounded by a beach with an ocean and ships. Zayn had painted it on there, so of course it looks like it was nearly professionally done. The rug on the floor consists of white and navy blue squares on it, each one containing an anchor in it. In the middle of the rug is a small wooden boat, one that both Harry and Louis both thought was adorable. There's also a changing table, obviously, and a rocking chair with lots of baby books next to it.

  

Ava's half of the nursery doesn't necessarily have a particular theme to it as much as it's just lots of girly, pink things that Harry had to have for his daughter. The walls are painted baby pink with a hand painted tree that Zayn, once again, created. There are darker pink flowers blooming on it, with Ava's initials painted into a heart on the bark of the tree. The rug they picked out is dark pink with brown polka dots, because those are the two colors that Harry and Louis decided to base the nursery off of. It matches the dark brown wood that the floor is made up of. For her windows there's lacy brown curtains, with pink tips on the ends of them. There's also a brown leather with tiny, light pink polka dots on it, along with her pink baby blanket and a stuffed toy. Harry even hung up a picture of a pretty pink ballerina dress on the wall, framed it himself.

  

So, to sum it up, both of their babies are going to be living in style. The cribs go great with both of the nurseries, which is such a relief after searching for the perfect ones for what seems like hours.

  

They purchase both of the cribs and pull their car up to the store so that one of the sales associates can put both of them in the trunk.

  

Louis is getting ready to begin the drive home when Harry pouts at him. "I want ice cream," he says.

  

Louis shrugs. "Alright, love, we have some at home."

  

Harry gives him a look of disbelief. "Really? You're going to make me wait half an hour to get ice cream when I could get it in five minutes right now?"

  

"If you want to go back into the mall—"

  

" _Yes_ I want to go back into the mall. I was so good today, didn't complain hardly at all, so I _deserve_ to have ice cream, and I deserve to have it now," Harry finishes, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Louis is just kind of staring at him, his expression a little confused and a little concerned. "Alright then, love, let's go get some ice cream."

  

Harry makes sure to huff as he gets out of the car and walks into the mall. Louis is right next to him and Harry purposely mumbles 'we have ice cream at home, ' under his breath, mocking what Louis had said.

  

Louis opts on not saying anything, figuring it's just Harry's hormones making him grouchy.

  

(Lucky for him, once Harry gets his ice cream, his mood immediately brightens, and he's giggly and happy again on the way home.)

  

***

  

"I. Am. So. Ready. For. These. Babies. To. Get. Here," Harry grits out, his face crinkled up in pain. He still has a month and a half until the babies are here, and he's pretty sure it's killing him. He's literally _always_ uncomfortable — while he's trying to sleep, during sex, even just sitting down or standing up. As a result, he hasn't been sleeping well lately, and he is constantly refusing to have sex. Even if he wants it, he knows that it's going to be uncomfortable for him, so he refuses.

  

Louis, more than anyone, can tell what a strain the pregnancy is having on Harry. He desperately wants to make it easier on him, but he's not sure how. He makes sure to always be by Harry's side, willing to do _anything_ for him if it makes him happy, even just for a little while. He's told Harry before that all his mates on the team call him whipped, but instead of being offended, he'd seemed pleased about it. Harry had been glad. He liked the thought of Louis being whipped for him.

  

" _Louis_ ," Harry calls out, lazily sprawled out on the couch watching the telly in front of him. He's not interested in it, too focused on his tensed up back and aching feet. They've been awfully swollen lately, especially his ankles, probably from carrying so much weight in his stomach.

 

He watches as Louis buddies down the steps two at a time, unable to help his giggles at the comical sight. Louis presses a kiss to his husband's lips and grabs both of his hands. 

 

"Yes, love?" 

 

"Can you play with my hair? And maybe give me a massage? My back is killing me," Harry murmurs. 

 

"'Course I can. Sit up for me, yeah?" 

 

Harry complies, moving into a sitting position from where he was lying down. Louis crawls onto the couch behind him so that his back is resting against the arm rest, his front to Harry's back. It causes Harry to let out a breath, not expecting Louis to be so close, but...it's nice. Harry likes it. 

 

"Want the massage first, lovely?" Louis asks, hands gently tracing over Harry's back. He'd already been shirtless, so it's against Harry's bare skin. 

 

"Yes, please," Harry responds. 

 

Louis moves his hands to the bottom of Harry's back, opting to start the massage from there. He's quite gentle with it, at first, simply rubbing his fingers in slow circles at the bottom of Harry's spine. It's nice, and Harry can't help the breathy sighs he lets out as Louis works his way up Harry's back. 

 

Once he reaches Harry's upper back and shoulders is when Louis starts to get into the massage. He uses his palms to really dig into Harry's upper back, somehow hitting exactly where Harry has been feeling pain and tension lately. He lets out a guttural moan as Louis just keeps working there, feeling the tension slip right out of his body. 

 

"Poor baby. You're so tense," Louis tells him, moving to his shoulders. He uses his thumbs to rub circles into Harry's shoulder blades, while his hands move up and down his shoulders. 

 

"You're good at this," Harry utters, breaking off into a gasp when Louis' lips move down his back as well, the wetness of his mouth on his bare skin causing Harry's head to spin a bit. "Why didn't I know you were so good at this?"

 

Louis chuckles, his sinful hands just continuing to work on Harry's back. Whenever he feels a knot and works on undoing it is when Harry really feels pleasure, because it just — it feels amazing. He's not sure if it's the way that Louis purposely takes his time with the knots, digging his fingers almost sensually into Harry's skin, or all the pain that's being rid from his body. Either way, Harry lets out a deep moan each time, letting Louis know that he's truly doing an incredible job.

 

"D'you — d'you think you could do my legs, too? They just — they hurt, because my muscles aren't used to carrying so much weight, and—"

 

Louis cuts him off with a hand in his curls, giving a gentle pull. Harry immediately shuts up, his body slumping a little into Louis' own. 

 

"It's no problem at all, love," Louis says, moving his hand from Harry's hair. Harry lets out a breath, feeling like he can finally breathe again.

  

Louis moves off of the couch and tells Harry to lie down for him, which Harry quickly obeys. He spreads his legs and can't help but enthusiastically lick his lips when Louis undoes the button on his jeans, stripping him of them. He knows it's just for the massage, but it feels good to have them off, makes him feel freer. Also, the sight of Louis in between his legs, taking Harry's pants off is not exactly a bad one. 

 

Once his pants are off, Louis moves down low on the couch, working first at Harry's ankles. "They are swollen, aren't they," Louis remarks, more of a comment to himself than a question. "You work so hard to carry our babies." 

 

He massages his ankles, one ankle for each hand, and even that feels surprisingly good. Harry tilts his head back on the arm rest as Louis makes his way up Harry's legs. He reaches his calves and, while his fingers massage the sore muscles there, his mouth moves up to Harry's thighs. 

 

If Harry had any doubts on that this was going to end in Louis getting him off, they immediately vanish. He's not even trying to massage Harry's thighs, instead choosing to suck marks into them. Harry whines, low in his throat, bucking his hips up in the general direction of Louis' face.

  

"Th-thought you were massaging my legs, huh?" Harry asks, biting down on his bottom lip to try and contain his noises.

  

"Oh. You're right, love," Louis says. His eyes sparkle mischievously as he moves his mouth away from Harry's thighs, replacing it with his hands. Harry gasps in surprise and then Louis is massaging his thighs, right against the marks he just created with his mouth. 

 

Harry feels like such a mess as he writhes into the couch, entire body on edge and shuddering. "Oh god — oh god, Lou, _please_ ," he moans. 

 

"Thought you wanted a massage?" Louis teases, licking his lips. 

 

"Don't — _care_. Just touch my, mm, touch my cock," he whimpers, as Louis begins to peel Harry's boxers off. 

 

He's a little over half hard and only growing harder by the way Louis is looking at his cock, teasingly flicking his tongue out to wet his lips.

  

Harry throws his head back. Groans. He's so tired of teasing, but he loves it, and, unfortunately, Louis knows that.

  

Even with Louis' mouth on his cock, he still manages to tease. He flicks his tongue at the tip of Harry's cock before wrapping his lips around it, making sure to only wrap around the tip. Harry throws his head back as his hands find access in Louis' hair, just keeping them there, knowing not to pull. There's already moans falling out of Harry's lips, and Louis hasn't even taken him down yet. 

 

"You're so sensitive today," Louis comments, once he's removed his lips from Harry's cock. "It's hot." 

 

"Are you — really surprised? You've been touching me all over and I haven't been touched like this in _days_ , Lou, _days_." 

 

Louis hums in sympathy and, grabbing onto Harry's thighs, he wraps his lips around Harry's cock and starts to slowly take him down. 

 

"Oh god, yes," Harry praises, "just like that, please." 

 

Louis doesn't stop until his nose is pressed to Harry's stomach, looking up at him with watery blue eyes. Harry almost chokes at how hot it is, at how tight the arousal curling in his stomach is. Louis lingers like that for a while, too, Harry's cock deep in his throat, heavy on his tongue. He's staring up at Harry all the while, who honestly feels like he's close to losing it.

  

Louis begins to bob his head back and forth and moves one of his hands to squeeze at the base of Harry's cock, resulting in a quick thrust of Harry's hips. It's so much, feeling the contrast of Louis' rough palm and the wet heat of his mouth on his cock all at once. 

 

"Louis, I really can't — I'm close already, you're just. You're so hot, can't help it," Harry rambles, a little embarrassed, but Louis knows he's had trouble not coming early from all his pregnancy hormones. He used to be able to have Louis finger and eat him out for an entire hour without coming, but that's clearly changed now that he's pregnant.

 

Louis moves his mouth faster and starts to jerk off the base of Harry's cock, a sure sign that he's allowing him to come. Harry throws his head back as he feels himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. 

 

"Louis, close, god, I'm gonna—" Harry cuts himself off with a deep moan and thrusts his hips up, just slightly, as Louis suckles at the tip of his cock, paying extra attention to it. He then bobs his head back on Harry's cock and looks up at him, eyes bright, almost arrogantly.

 

That's it — Harry's done for. His orgasm hits him hard and he whines, high in his throat, as Louis sucks him down greedily, trying not to let any one drop be missed by his tongue. 

 

When Harry's cock has softened and he's way too sensitive to have Louis' mouth on him, Louis takes his time helping Harry put his boxers back on. 

 

"That was good," Louis says teasingly, wiping as stray drop from his lips, placing the finger into his mouth and sucking. 

 

If Harry wasn't spent, he would've been getting hard again. Instead, he leaned in for a kiss, his hand quickly undoing Louis' the button Louis' jeans. 

 

"What're you doing?" Louis asks, and Harry can't help rolling his eyes at the question. 

 

"What do you think?" He responds smartly. "You're hard, aren't you?" 

 

Louis raises an eyebrow at the smart tone, stopping Harry's hand where he'd been getting ready to pull Louis' boxers down. 

 

"Hey," he says, "I just gave you a massage and an incredible orgasm. You have to be nice to me."

  

Harry giggles and leans in for another kiss, supposing that _is_ true. "Let me show you my thanks," he rasps, palming against Louis' erection. Louis moans, so Harry continues. "I'm gonna suck you off, yeah? Really wanna feel and taste you coming down my throat." 

 

"Jesus Christ," Louis whispers, "I'm not gonna say no to that." 

 

"Well, I'd hope not." Harry pulls Louis' boxers down his legs and then gets into a comfortable (and safe) position with his bump before immediately taking Louis down his throat. He doesn't really have a finesse, not like Louis, too eager to make Louis feel good and for his cock to be in his mouth. 

 

Louis' hands slip in his hair and Harry moans contentedly, leaning into the touch. Louis scratches lazily at his scalp and Harry is all but purring against Louis' cock, Louis letting out his own moans.

 

"God, you better not be getting hard again, Styles." Harry glares angrily up at him. " _Tomlinson_ ," Louis amends. 

 

Harry just smirks to the best of his ability and mocks grinding against the sofa, purposely letting out hot little moans against Louis' cock. 

 

"God, Harry, you little fucking minx. Let's — let's take this to the bedroom, yeah?" 

 

Harry pops off of Louis' cock, his eyes widening. "Are you sure? I don't — I don't have to get off again. I'll suck you off." 

 

"S'okay, love. Wanna fuck you."

 

And how can Harry say no to _that_? He follows Louis to the bedroom, unable to contain his enthusiastic giggles all the way there.

  

***

  

They're able to book a doctor's visit a couple of weeks later. It should be the last one before Harry gives birth, necessary simply because Dr. Lucy wants to make sure things are going the way they should be for the birth. 

 

Only...Dr. Lucy doesn't immediately assure them that everything's alright, like she usually does. 

 

Harry grabs onto Louis' hand as he asks, "Is something wrong?" 

 

Dr. Lucy slowly shakes her head. "Nothing wrong, per se, it's just...they're growing quite quickly, quicker than I would've thought. Your due date was supposed to be around Christmas, right?" 

 

Harry gives a small smile towards Louis at the reminder, finding it too cute that the babies will be born near or on Louis' birthday. "Yeah, that's right." 

 

"Well, I'm not exactly sure that's still the case. It's — it's looking like your water could break at any time." 

 

Harry feels himself freeze. He looks up at Louis, who looks just as shocked as him. "I'm not even eight months," he whispers, "would that be safe?" 

 

"They...seem to be fully developed, from what I can tell, but. There's no way to know for sure until they're actually here." 

 

"So there's a possibility they could be premature if my water breaks early, but also a chance that they'll be perfectly fine?" Harry asks, wanting to make sure he's hearing this right. 

 

Dr. Lucy nods. "That's correct, yes. It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure they'll be just fine. There's been babies who were much smaller and more premature than yours, and they survived. Just — be very mindful that you could go into labor at any time, okay?" 

 

Harry rests a hand on his stomach. "Okay," he murmurs. 

 

He and Louis both shake Dr. Lucy's hand before she leaves, and that's when Harry gives Louis a worried look. 

 

"Oh, darling, don't look like that," he says softly, squatting down so he can be eye-level with him. "She said it's nothing to worry about, yeah? They'll be okay." 

 

"What if they aren't?" Harry chokes out, feeling his throat tighten up. 

 

Louis stands back up so that Harry can rest his head on his stomach as Louis hugs him, nothing but the sound of soft sniffles in the room. "I can't think like that, love. I don't think you should, either." 

 

"Alright," Harry utters under his breath, barely audible. It's still on his mind, probably will be until he actually gives birth, but he'll try not to dwell on it. 

 

He just hopes his babies will be alright. 

 

*** 

 

Even though he tries not to dwell on it, it's still pretty obvious that it's on his mind. He's finally reached the eighth month of his pregnancy when Louis seems to notice. 

 

"Honey, are you _still_ thinking about it?" He asks, like he can't quite believe it. 

 

"Louis, I can't help it," Harry groans, "Are you _not_ thinking about it?" 

 

Louis runs a soothing hand through Harry's hair. "I'm trying my best not to. How about we go out, yeah? Zayn's been trying to get the four of us to go out for a while now. It'd be nice, might take your mind off things." 

 

Harry lets out a breath. "I don't know..." 

 

"It'll be fun," Louis assures. 

 

Harry sighs, wrapping both his arms around his stomach. He hasn't been feeling the best today, though he figures that's probably because he's eight months pregnant and is generally going to be feeling disgusting from now on. 

 

"I don't want to be out for long. Maybe we could come back and have a Netflix marathon afterwards?" 

 

Louis smiles at him, leaning in for a sweet kiss to the lips. "'Course we can, love. I'll call Zayn and let him know we can go out." 

 

*** 

 

They go to a bar/grill, so there's music blaring and lots of people, and it's exactly where Harry doesn't want to be right now. He makes sure to hold on tight to Louis' arm as they walk to their seats, and cuddles close into his side once they're seated. 

 

"How ya doin', H?" Niall asks. "Pregnancy treatin' you alright?" 

 

Harry shrugs. "I've been better." 

 

Louis rubs at Harry's shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Harry's not been feeling too great lately. We learned that he could go into labor at any time now, so." 

 

"So I'm incredibly worried, like I have every right to be," Harry says, meeting Louis' eyes and daring him to say anything else. 

 

Louis stays silent. Good. 

 

He's brought out of his intense stare-down by Niall laughing, and Harry immediately turns his head, instead narrowing his eyes at Niall. 

 

"What's so funny about that?" he hisses. 

 

"You've got it bad, man. I never predicted you to be the cranky kind of pregnant," Niall says, "I was a delight while I was pregnant. Isn't that right, Zaynie?" 

 

Zayn smiles down at him. "Mhm," he murmurs, "a pleasure." 

 

Niall blushes faintly, placing a playful slap to Zayn's chest. "You have to say that," he claims, but presses a kiss to his lips anyway. 

 

"I'm not cranky!" Harry insists, squeezing Louis' arm and looking over at him. "Am I cranky?" 

 

"'Course not, love," Louis says, "you've been wonderful. And even if you have gotten a bit cranky at times, I can understand why. It must be such hard work to raise not just one, but two babies inside you. It's incredible. You deserve to be cranky now and then." 

 

Harry leans in for his own kiss and smirks at Niall, smugly leaning into Louis' side. Louis' arm is around him, and it feels nice, just to curl up into his husband like this. 

 

The conversation is easy for the next half an hour or so while they wait for their food. It's always been easy between the four of them; they just get along so well. 

 

When their food arrives, Harry almost grimaces, because he's so not in the mood to eat. He /had/ been feeling better from being out with his mates, like Louis had hopefully suggested, but now that the food is in front of him... 

 

He's not even sure if it's the food's fault. It's probably not. One second the babies are both kicking, and then the next, there's a sharp pain in his stomach. 

 

"Shit!" Harry curses, unable to help himself. It's intense. He bites his tongue, then, feeling the pain start to slowly dissipate. "Sorry, one of the babies kicked extra hard. I'm alright." 

 

"You sure?" Louis asks, a worried lilt to his voice. 

 

Harry playfully rolls his eyes. "I promise, baby, I'm fine," he assures. 

 

Only...he's not, really. He thought it would be a one time thing, but then all of a sudden the babies aren't kicking anymore and there's still the occasional sharp pain pulling at his gut. 

 

"Oh my god, okay, I might — I might not be okay? My stomach keeps getting these pains that are absolutely terrible but they go away right after? I don't — I don't know what's going on?" Harry whimpers. 

 

Zayn gives him a wide-eyed look before turning his attention to Niall, who looks just as shocked. 

 

"S-shit, man, stand up! You're going into labor! Oh fuck, this is crazy!" Niall exclaims, already hurrying out of his booth, Zayn right by his side. 

 

Harry freezes in shock. He doesn't even look over at Louis to see his reaction, too scared and unable to believe that this is happening. 

 

"I'm — what?" he utters. 

 

"Harry, honey, c'mon. This is important. We gotta get to the hospital," Louis says urgently. He helps Harry stand up from their booth and leads him to the restaurant's exit, Zayn and Niall right behind them. 

 

"My bag, I don't have my bag?" Harry stresses, before grasping at his stomach, feeling another pain ripple through him. If these really are contractions, then they're kicking his arse. 

 

"We'll get it?" Zayn offers, looking over at Niall to make sure that's okay with him.

 

"Yeah, absolutely," Niall agrees. "Louis, I'm gonna need your house key and for you to tell us where the bag is, yeah?"

 

Louis takes a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself. They're in the parking lot now. The cool air temporarily comforting to Harry.

 

"Yeah, yeah, um. Here's the key." He hands it over to Niall, who slips it in his jean pocket. "And the bag should be by the dresser in our bedroom. Harry's had it packed since he found out he could be going into labor at any moment."

 

"Good thing, too," Harry grunts out.

 

"Okay, we'll be to the hospital as soon as we've got the bag. Anything else either of you need?"

 

Louis helps Harry into the car and then buckles him into his seat, since he can hardly put forth the effort to move now. It hurts too much.

 

"No, we'll be alright. Thank you for doing this," he says, giving the both of them quick hugs before hurrying into the driver's seat of the car.

 

Harry is mostly silent on the drive to the hospital. He gets Louis to put his Beyoncé album on and hums along with it, finding it surprisingly comforting right now.

 

"Gonna be daddies soon, Haz. Can you believe it?" Louis says, almost like he himself can't believe it. "I can't wait to see both of them."

 

Harry shakes his head. "Can't believe I got cheated out of my last month of pregnancy. It's unfair, is what it is."

 

"So unfair," Louis agrees. He holds Harry's hand while he suffers through another contraction, and his face winces in sympathy.

 

"You don't know the half of it," Harry grumbles at the look he's given. "Are we almost there?" 

 

"Very close, love, we'll be there in five minutes." 

 

Harry breathes out a sigh of relief. The sooner his babies out, the sooner he'll quit hurting. Well, and get to meet his babies.

 

He places his hand on his bump, swept up in a sudden tidal wave of emotions. "Papa is gonna miss having you in his tummy, a bit. You were very nice to have in there, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did," Harry says to his stomach, "But, overall, I'm just excited to meet you. I know you'll both be absolutely beautiful. Your Papa and Daddy love you so much, and we'll see you soon, okay?" 

 

***

 

Harry's labor is, thankfully, quick and not incredibly painful, like he had been afraid it would be. It's only two hours or so later that both of his babies are in his arms, and he hasn't stopped crying since the moment he first saw them. 

 

"They're so beautiful," Harry chokes out, "Half me and half you, I can't — I can't believe it." 

 

"Can I hold one, love?" Louis asks quietly, and Harry hands their little girl over to him, swaddled in a light pink blanket. She's bigger than their little boy, just by a little bit, but it's noticeable enough that she makes their son look positively _tiny_ when she's next to him. 

 

Harry is so much in love with the both of them. He's not sure his heart can handle it.

 

"Wish they'd open their eyes so we could see what color they are," Louis admits, a wide grin on his face as Ava's tiny pointer finger wraps around his own.

 

"I'm sure being born is quite tiring," Harry says in response.

 

They're not identical twins. Ethan is already showing signs of having his papa's curly hair, whereas Ava has little tufts of light brown hair, similar to Louis'.

 

"I wanted to tell you something earlier, but I never really got the chance to," Louis says softly, and Harry is quick to look from his son's face up at Louis, curious as to what it could be. "I'm taking a year or two off from footy. These are my kids, you know, and I don't want to miss the first years of their lives because of my job."

 

Harry's eyes grow wide. "Lou, are you sure..."

 

"Baby, of course I'm sure. I've already talked to my coach and my manager, and they're both fine with it. I can go back whenever I want," Louis says, shrugging a bit.

 

Harry feels a bit lightheaded with happiness. He has both of his babies with him, and the promise of Louis being with him for the first couple years of their children's lives. It's exactly what he's always wanted, and it's happening right now.

 

"I love you so much," he breathes, beaming up at Louis when he presses a kiss to his hair. It's pulled back in a bun, since there was no way Harry was going to give birth with his hair all over the place. He wouldn't allow for that to happen.

 

"I love you too," Louis responds, before pressing kisses to Ava and Ethan's foreheads. "And Daddy loves you both, too," he whispers, his voice filled with fondness and adoration. 

 

"So does your Papa," Harry says to them, voice cracking a bit as, once again, the tears start to form in his eyes. The nurse said this was normal, to have his emotions literally all over the place after giving birth, and that's definitely happening to Harry right now.

 

All he knows is that, while watching Louis speak softly to their daughter and giggling in delight when she opens her eyes, with his son cradled close to his own chest, Harry couldn't be happier.

 

It's one of the best moments of his life, and by the way Louis is glowing as he excitedly exclaims, "H, look, she has your eyes!" he'd say that it's one of Louis', too.

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy it's over! thank you for all the lovely comments i received and the kudos, they're so lovely and i really appreciate them :) 
> 
> find me on tumblr at fireforaheartt.tumblr.com!


End file.
